Pirates of Konohagakure
by AnimeGoddess1599
Summary: Yaoi story, multiple pairings. Naruto goes Pirates of the Caribbean! The summary is inside! If you wanna know more, read it! (The name may change)
1. The Sharingan Pirates

Pirates of Konohagakure

Me: I know I have stuff to be updating, but alas: the plot bunny came prancing his little happy self around my brain with this and like, two other stories for days now, and I couldn't concentrate on updating (which I am aware I need to do) so here's the blue plot bunny. He's a pirate.

Summary: Hatake Kakashi, Captain of the Sharingan Pirates of Konoha, is the most famed and powerful leader in all the seven seas. The bounty placed on his head, as well as the heads on many other pirates in his crew, is internationally known. However, this doesn't worry Kakashi. He is in fact worried about the other band of pirates: The Sirens of the Sea. From what Kakashi knows, these pirates are unlike other pirates, for they are known to disguise themselves as common loose civilians and steal from under the noses of unsuspecting nobles. They've caused trouble for many, but that's what Kakashi is interested in, so he decides to go after them under the orders of the Queen. Though Kakashi doesn't usually work for others, after a large sum of treasure from Queen Tsunade from Konoha, he agrees to make the Sirens of the Sea part of his crew. But, when he captures the brown-haired captain of the Sirens, Kakashi realizes he may have bitten off more than he can chew.

Pairings: KakaIru. GaaNaru, SasSak, ShiNeji, KankShika, GenRai, KotIzu, KurenAsu and KibaOC, featuring Badass! Seducer!Iruka

Warnings:Pirate-AU Lemon for varying pairings. Fighting, violence, blood, swearing, dirty talk, and yaoi. If any of those bothers you, turn away now. I will not put up with flames because you didn't heed the warning.

Me: For those wondering, I will update sometime. Sorry for the big delay, but let's start the chapters.

**_Note: I will be writing the dialogue in heavy pirate talk for the ship and affairs on the ship to make them look tougher, but you will see it shift into normal talk from time to time when one member of the crew talks to another._**

Other Note: Kakashi's crew is: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Asuma, Genma, Kotetsu, Kiba,

Shino, and Hinata.

Iruka's crew is: Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Danielle (my oc, who will appear in other stories), Neji, Raidou, Izumo, Kurenai, Anko, Choji, and Mizuki

Gai's crew is: Ebisu, Ibiki, Lee, TenTen, and Ino (you'll see why)

Chapter 1: The Pirates and the Plans

Silver hair gleamed in the bright moonlight as mismatched eyes surveyed the sea ahead of them. The normally bright blue water looked like a murky black abyss, crashing against the side of the ship as it cut through the water. Mismatched eyes narrowed as he stared out into the dark water. Behind him, a raven-haired male stood, silently waiting for his captain's command. "What's our status? Anythin' to report?" He said finally.

The raven-haired male shook his head, though the captain couldn't see it. "No cap'n."

The silver-haired man nodded. "'N th' prisoners?"

"They're ready to speak cap'n. Shall I brin' them to ye?" The younger male inquired.

The first man nodded. "Aye. Woefully, they'll cooperate 'tis the hour."

The raven-haired man bowed. "Aye cap'n Hatake." He began to walk away.

"By th' way Sasuke," the silver-haired man, Captain Kakashi called, making the boy stop and turn. "Be tellin' Genma to brin' up our special guest to th' deck."

Sasuke nodded. "'O course cap'n."

Captain Hatake turned back to the deep sea in front of him, black water in the night. He stared up at the moon, arms folded on the railing. This had been the third time this week he had been betrayed.

Kakashi Hatake was the famed leader of the Legendary Sharingan Pirates. He was known around all the seas for his ship, his crew, and his adventures. His pirates had pulled off many of the greatest heists around the world. Kakashi himself however, was known for his looks and his attitude. Kakashi himself was a mysterious man. His looks were the most mysterious thing about him. He had silver hair, one stormy gray eye and one blood red eye, and suspicious scar over his right eye that stopped at his cheek, and a pale expanse of skin. To men and women alike, he was more beautiful than any treasure out there.

And much more valuable.

Because of his fame, Kakashi had made many enemies, varying from men and women from all lands. Many would try to get to his heart, trying to guide themselves to his riches, but it never worked. Kakashi had always seen through it, having been betrayed so many times over, and many of them had been put to death or made walk the plank, both of which weren't pleasant fates. But, it would only happen to the most corrupt and scummy of people.

Much like the three thrown to the ground behind him.

Kakashi turned around, taking in the dirty appearances of his three prisoners. The blonde and two brunette's holding them all placed a foot on the prisoner's backs, keeping them down. Kakashi surveyed the three before turning his back. "So, be ye three ready to speak?"

The largest man shuddered and nodded. "Aye."

Kakashi nodded slowly. "Be tellin' me 'tis then: why did ye think it was smart to give a go' 'n fool me, Cap'n Hatake, into thinkin' ye were common peasants? Did ye not think I would find out?"

The man didn't answer, but Kakashi felt him tense. "Naruto?" He asked the boy.

The blonde nodded and dug his heel into the man's back, making him grunt as wounds on his back were irritated.

"Did I not ask an inquiry? Be it really wise not to answer?"

The man whimpered, making Kakashi smirk. "I thought not."

He turned around, crouching to grab the man's chin. "Who was it that sent ye to do 'tis? To give a go' 'n fool me 'n pillage me treasure?"

The man looked over at his two companions, both who nodded sadly, before looking at Kakashi. "I-It was a Siren. I don't remember who he was, but he forced us to. Had we not, we would had been killed."

Kakashi nodded again. "But, Didn't ye think 'o th' consequences 'o tryin' to trick me? Did ye think I would set ye free?"

The man and his companions gasped. Kakashi smiled evilly. They obviously thought Kakashi would let them go free after what they did. How pathetic. "We allowed ye on our ship, whar ye swore to be faithful to Konoha, yet ye committed treason, 'n aboard me ship, th' punishment fer treason be Davy Jones' treasure chest." He nodded to Naruto, who picked the man up. The man began to shake. "No! Please don't make me walk th' plank! I beg 'o ye! Spare me! Spare us!"

Kakashi smirked. "Ye three ain't walkin' th' plank. I have a much more fittin' punishment." He gestured to Naruto, who raised his sword high. The first man had no time to react before his head was chopped off.

The other two watched their partner's head roll away from his body until it rested at Kakashi's feet. Kakashi grinned, stepping away from the head that was now leaking blood and wiped his boots off. "Naruto, Be off get Kiba, 'n be tellin' him to brin' his dog, Akamaru."

The blonde nodded. "Aye cap'n." And he ran off.

The other two shook in fear. "W-Who's Kiba and Akamaru?"

Kakashi sighed. "Since ye won't be around much longer, I be predictin' i can be tellin' ye. Kiba be part 'o me crew, 'n his dog Akamaru has been extra feisty lately. 'n Akamaru has no objection against attackin' anyone who isn't loyal to me, Kiba, or Konoha. I be sure Akamaru would be glad fer a late snack."

One of them began to cry. "Please no!" He sobbed. "Please, spare us! Don't kill us!"

But just then, a brunette boy walked up to Kakashi and bowed, a large dog following. "Ye called fer me cap'n?"

Kakashi nodded. "There are some traitors in our presence."

At the word 'traitor' Akamaru growled angrily and began tensing. Kiba placed a calming hand on the dog's head. "Do ye need Akamaru to take care 'o them? He'd be glad to."

Kakashi nodded. "Let the beast free."

The simple collar and rope used for leash on Akamaru was loosened, and then completely untied. As soon as he was free, Akamaru growled low in his throat, and tensed before he sprang at them and attacked the prisoners. Blood splashed against the floor as pain-filled screams floated through the night air. As soon as it had begun, it had ended. Akamaru happily padded back to Kiba, and began licking the blood off his fur. Kakashi chuckled. "Thank you."

Kiba bowed. "Anythin' fer ye cap'n."

Kakashi nodded. "Get this mess cleaned up. Tell Kotetsu to dock us at the next island for the night, and tell Sasuke to report to my quarters."

Kiba nodded. "Aye. Night Cap'n."

~Kakashi's Quarters~

Kakashi collapsed back into his bed, pulling off the mask that covered the lower part of his face. He looked up at his ceiling and sighed. 'And it happens again,' he thought to himself. 'I think I've found someone who can be my first mate, and yet again, I am betrayed.' He clenched his fist. 'Damn those Sirens!'

The Sirens of the Sea were another band of pirates, an untraditional one though, who had been causing trouble for Kakashi for years now. He knew nothing about their leader, or where they came from, but knew they resorted to trickery to get what they wanted. However, this was the first time they had sent spies to him. It was a clever ploy, and had almost worked, but another member of his crew, his best friend, Asuma, had overheard the three plotting to kill Kakashi. Thanks to Asuma, the ploy had been discovered and he had taken out the three traitors. Those Sirens however, were bad news. But, Kakashi had something in mind for them.

He wanted them on his crew.

Over the years, Kakashi had been able to recruit other pirate groups to his own crew, and had become the greatest. The Sirens were stubborn, and though Kakashi hated to admit it, his knowledge on the Sirens was limited. All he knew were that all whole gang were a bunch of seducers, though only for the bigger pirate gangs.

And from what Kakashi knew, he and his crew were next on the list.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. "Come in," Kakashi called.

Sasuke walked in, closing the door behind him. "You called captain?" He had dropped the accent and spoke more formally now.

Kakashi chuckled. "I basically raised you. Drop the formalities."

Sasuke sighed in relief and slouched against the door. "How are you?" He asked seriously, getting straight to business.

Kakashi smiled bitterly. "The same as every time this happens. It's hard to believe that someone could ever possibly care for me, no?"

"You say that like it's an impossible feat."

"It is." He said, sitting up. Out of all his crew, the only one who saw his face was Sasuke, and even though the boy was like a son to him, it had taken him a while to get comfortable enough to even let him see it. "Who could?" Kakashi continued. "Think of who I am. I'm the most wanted yet famous pirate in the world. Who would love someone with a reputation like that?"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, frowning.

Kakashi chuckled. That was about the most of a response he would get out of the boy, meaning he was annoyed with his elder. Kakashi just chuckled. "I know your hearts in the right place, but I'm destined to be alone."

"There is hope," Sasuke pointed out. "And who knows? At the next island, you might fall in love with someone you meet once we there."

Kakashi smiled. "You're starting to sound like Sakura."

A not so subtle blush settled across Sasuke's face at the mention of his pink haired, green-eyed mate. "She hasn't ever said that. I think that myself. And besides, Sakura knows what she's talking about when it comes to these things."

"Is she?"

"She is. And she's trustworthy."

"Are you sure Sasuke? Is she not blinding you by what your heart's saying?"

"Aye. You and I both know she wouldn't lie to me."

"You said the same thing about Ino," Kakashi pointed out.

"Ah, but Ino never shared my bed, nor did she have any interest in the well-being of the rest of the crew. She only wanted the riches that came with being with us. But, Sakura has shared my bed many times over, and she has yet to harm me when I was vulnerable. She also cares for us and the crew; I know she would give me up if it meant helping you or Konoha. I trust her with my life and my heart."

Kakashi reclined back on his bed. "Strong and noble words for one so young, but I am happy for you." But he sighed again. "Let's just hope you two are right. Maybe I will fall for someone who will want me for me when we land."

Sasuke tossed him some clothes. "Then get dressed," he called as he opened the door and stepped into the hall. "We've already docked."

* * *

><p>The island was one of the ones that many pirates visited often. Many civilians had adapted to life knowing they would eventually see more of the pirates. But there was a system to it. The pirates provided the island with income as they bought all their supplies and weapons from the people and took hospitality from them, while the people produced the items need, and the pirates paid reasonably; they may have stolen from other islands and provinces, but many of them (like Kakashi and his crew) were modest with it. And plus, the pirates didn't rob the island nor let any harm befall it, and the people didn't care which pirate came, nor how famous or dangerous they were. If they provided money, than it was fine. Even now, more blacksmiths and farms and repair shops were popping up, seeing as though those fields were the most popular among the pirates.<p>

Kakashi stepped off his ship, the _White Fang, _followed by Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Asuma, Genma, and Sasuke. He stretched slightly, loosening his muscles. "Here's the plan: we'll stay here for the night. Asuma, stock up on gunpowder. Genma, go with him and get cannonballs, flint, and torches. Sakura, you get us more medical supplies. Sasuke, get more crates of food. Naruto, you and Kiba go to the blacksmith and pick up more swords and try to find some pistols. I myself will be close by; I need to find someone to fix the compass."

"There's a shop near the blacksmith," Naruto chimed. "Kiba and I can take it while we're up there."

Kakashi nodded, tossing the compass to the boy. "Very well. When you're through, load the ship and get to the tavern we stayed at last time; if you watched the ship last time, you'll be staying at the tavern this time." Cheers came from Naruto, but groans came from Genma. Kakashi rolled his eye. "Be ready. We set out early tomorrow." He heard a snort come from Asuma, but he didn't say anything to him.

"What about you?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll…retire early," Kakashi answered.

Asuma snorted again and rolled his eyes. "You mean, you're going to the bar to get shit-faced, and then sleep til noon, wake up, be lazy for about an hour, and leave later in the day?"

Kakashi chuckled. "You know me so well Asuma."

Asuma smiled. "What are friends for? But anyways, have fun," he called as he and Genma walked off. Kiba and Naruto took off in the other direction as Sasuke and Sakura walked past him, heading to the apothecary. Kakashi smiled. "They're some of the best people on the crew a person could ask for," Kakashi murmured gently, knowing his crew was large, but those couple was some of his favorites. "I'm glad they're with me," he murmured into the night. Chuckling at how sentimental he sounded, he set off towards the bar.

* * *

><p>There weren't many people in here, much to Kakashi's joy. At least this way, he could drink away his sorrow at being betrayed, and maybe relieve some stress with one or two of the cute waitresses, or even the handsome bartender. Kakashi wasn't one to care for gender; in his opinion, pleasure was pleasure, no matter where it came from, and Kakashi was no stranger to any type of pleasure to the body.<p>

Downing his sixth shot of whiskey (he wasn't aware he had drunk so much so fast until now), Kakashi's mood dropped as he thought of the recent betrayal. About three weeks ago, Kakashi and his crew stopped to get some supplies when they had stumbled across three dirty beggars, who claimed the Sirens had robbed them and plundered their home. Kakashi had felt pity for them (the Sirens had been known to do such feats, so it didn't surprise him when he heard that), and had taken them on as members of his crew. The first one, the man Naruto had killed, had pretended to care for him and show attraction. Kakashi, only used to flings and the occasional try at relationship, figured he should take care of the man, and provided him a large wardrobe and almost anything he had wanted. However, just days ago, Naruto had been walking past their cabin to tell them dinner was ready when he had overheard their plans: the lead man had been fooling Kakashi into making him rich, and then would seduce Kakashi so that the Captain would bed him. Once the deed was done, the man was going to slit Kakashi's throat. Naruto had immediately gone and told Kakashi. Staying on the safe side, Kakashi had gotten Sasuke and Asuma to investigate, and the two had confirmed it. Kakashi knew he had to put them to death, but was saddened; he had really felt like he was falling in love with the man.

"Love isn't for a pirate like me, and even then, I've always fallen in love too easily," he grumbled into his seventh shot. He quickly downed it, the slight burning welcome at the bitter taste in his mouth. "And because of that, nothing good ever comes my way." He gestured for another shot. "And now, here I am again," he muttered, downing his next shot, and another quickly after that. He reached for his tenth shot, but a tanned hand stopped him. "Slow down there."

Kakashi turned to the person who had dared stooped him, but the words died in his throat.

Tan skin stretched deliciously over taunt muscles. Dark brown locks fell down, cascading down to strong shoulders. Chocolate brown eyes laced in amusement stared into his own mismatched pair as a long scar was crinkled across a handsome face. "You're going to make yourself sick."

Kakashi stared at this beautiful man, forgetting everything around him. Was this really happening? Was this man really talking to him? It must be a dream, or some pretty good alcohol.

The man smiled slightly. "Are you okay?"

Kakashi's mouth went dry. He was far- _far, _from okay.

The man wore a simple shirt that was completely opened, revealing a stretch of bronze skin and a flat, toned stomach. Black pants hung dangerously low on slim hips, and Kakashi could see a thin strip of black hair leading down to...untouchable places (at least, for now). Kakashi felt himself grow hard under the table. The man was the most arousing sight in all the seven seas.

And apparently, everyone in the bar thought so as well, as all eyes were drawn to the man. Kakashi growled lowly, a sign that the man in his presence was his company, and would stay like that for the whole night.

If he could at least utter two words and stop staring.

Two fingers touched his chin, closing his mouth that he now realized hung open, his mask barely hiding it. His eyes met amused chocolate orbs. "Close this," the silky voice teased.

Oh Kami, that voice! So silky, so seductive, so smooth! Kakashi felt his arousal skyrocket as he imagined that voice calling out for him, screaming his name. Because that was just what he planned to do as the night progressed. Too bad his brain had melted and he couldn't form words. Instead, Kakashi, usually very articulate, made odd choking noises deep in his throat, making the man chuckle. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Kakashi nodded dumbly.

The smiled broadly and sat down beside him. "Now, if you can, answer me this: why is such a handsome man like yourself alone and trying to drink himself into a coma?"

Kakashi grunted and finally pulled together an intelligent response. "I-uh-I…who are you?"

Okay, maybe less than intelligent.

The man leaned forward, naughty smile on his face. "I'm Iruka," he purred.

Oh…Kakashi wanted to faint from the pure arousal and lust that came from those two sinful words. All the man-Iruka-did was smile at him and Kakashi couldn't put together a rational thought other than jumping the man and fucking him in half on the nearest available surface.

Iruka leant his cheek into his palm, eyes lit with mischief, amusement, and lust. "And you are?"

"H-Hatake Kakashi." Yeah, that was about the closest thing to a good response he was able to scrounge up. Telling his name was one of those automatic responses.

If Iruka was surprised at who he was, he didn't show it. "Hatake Kakashi? Captain of the Sharingan Pirate? Wow. I didn't know I was in the presence of someone so _big and powerful_."

Kakashi held back a groan at those words. Iruka _must _have known what he was doing to him! But, in response, Kakashi shook his head. "Please. Don't look to deep into it."

Iruka smiled. "Alright then," he replied as the bartender placed a drink in front of him. Iruka gave him a flirtatious smile and winked, making the bartender blush. Kakashi almost growled. The tan man's attention should be solely on Kakashi, no one else! No one should have been able to see the man look or smile like that!

Iruka turned back to Kakashi, swirling the ice around in his drink with his finger. "So, what's someone like you doing here?"

"On the island, or at the bar?" Ah, there was Kakashi's normal witty response. Looks like his brain had finally decided to provide him with answers.

Iruka grinned. "Finally decide to speak up?" He teased. "And I meant on the island."

Kakashi grunted. "I could say the same about you. I've never seen you around here before." It was true. Kakashi had come to this island ever since he was a lad, traveling with his father, yet he had never seen Iruka here before. Maybe the alcohol _was _that good.

Iruka chuckled. "I'm only visiting for a few days. Some kids I have guardianship over told me about this place and wanted to come for a slight vacation, so I decided to let them visit. No harm in that right?"

"Not at all," Kakashi replied. "It's nice of you."

Iruka pulled his finger out of his drink. "Thank you." And he slid that finger into his mouth. Kakashi audibly gasped. That was it. Anything else, Kakashi was bound to jump him and drag him to the nearest table (or wall, or bed, or street post, or ground, or…etc. you get the picture) and pound into him as hard and fast as he possibly could. Iruka seemed oblivious (or knew exactly what he was doing, which Kakashi figured it was the latter of the two) and slowly pulled the finger out of his mouth, tongue following to lick at the tip of his finger. Kakashi swallowed. That was so sexy, and Kakashi could only fantasize what that hot mouth would be like swallowing his-oh kami. He needed this man right now.

"So," Iruka smiled, looking so innocent but oh so naughty. "What about you?"

"W-We can to pick up some supplies," he answered, feeling so aroused he would faint. "We were actually just in for the night." Iruka pouted, lower lip looking so delectable sticking out the way it was. "Aw. I thought you would be staying longer. We could have had such _fun _getting to know each other better. I mean, I'm positive I could show you a good time." He winked again.

That was the last straw. He snapped.

Kakashi quickly stood and pulled Iruka up with him. If the man was frightened, he didn't show it, instead chuckling lowly. "Come with me," Kakashi nearly begged, wrapping his arms around the slender waist and crushing their bodies together. "I am so turned on right now," he breathed. "I need you badly."

Iruka smirked. "I was hoping you'd say that." He wrapped his arms around the captain and leaned in close to a pale ear. "And yes, you may have me." He whispered, giving the ear a small lick.

That was all Kakashi needed to hear as he very nearly dragged Iruka out of the bar and to his room.

_~The White Fang~_

Five teens and a young man carefully snuck aboard the famous _White Fang_, being very careful not to alert anyone on board. "Are you sure the captain said to do this?" Said a brunette with white-lavender eyes.

A girl with teal eyes nodded. "We're not looting them or anything, just throwing them off course."

Another brunette with auburn eyes, a boy, chuckled. "I can't believe no one's keeping watch. How are they the best when they can't keep a good eye?"

An older man with a scarred face just smirked. "I don't know, but let's get going. Remember the plan?"

Four other heads nodded. "You'll keep whoever the navigator is busy," the girl with red-tipped auburn hair said.

"We'll switch their maps with our own special ones," the lavender-eyed boy continued.

"Then, we jam the rudder to keep them here for a while longer," a blonde girl said.

"If it comes to it, we seduce the rest of the crew,' the quiet redhead put in.

"And while our Captain is with their Captain distracting him, we find out where they're going, what they're doing, and if Queen Tsunade's position has changed," the older man finished. He smiled evilly. "So, you five scan the layout of the ship and copy it down, and I'll be with their navigator. Once I have him leave the deck or occupied enough to where he won't suspect anything, two of you sneak into their navigation room and switch their maps or alter the hand drawn one. The other three jam the cannons. When I get done with the navigator, I'll spread our mark across the ship. Any objections?"

Five heads shook. The man smiled. "Great. Go!"

_~Deck~_

Genma sighed, bored. It was so boring having to stay on ship and guard it, because nothing ever happened! People knew better than to rob the _White Fang_ for crying out loud! People heard all the legends and all the stories; many people were scared to even look at the ship, let alone steal it! Genma sighed again. It was so boring, he had nothing to do, and he needed some excitement!

"E-Excuse me?"

Genma perked up. Yay! Something to do! Finally!

He turned to the voice, seeing a sexy man he didn't recognize. He had a thin blanket over his shoulder, but under it wore brown pants, a button up shirt, and black boots. Genma smirked. "You do know it isn't good to sneak aboard a pirate ship, right?"

The man rubbed his arms like he was cold. "I'm sorry. These kids cornered me and robbed, and they ran up here. They took something valuable from me and I want it back. A family heirloom you might say."

Genma frowned. While that did sound like Naruto and Kiba, they were in town on the island and were staying at the tavern, so they couldn't have done it. The other kids on the ship weren't the type to steal, and they were probably asleep anyways, so it couldn't have been them either. "I'm sorry, but, the only kids that are usually here and do things like that are in town. I'm afraid I can't help you."

The man pouted. "Oh." He said simply. "Looks like I've lost that too." He rubbed his arms again.

Genma shrugged. "Wish I could help, but I can't." A breeze blew through the night, making the man shiver. Genma smirked. Maybe he would have his fun after all. A couple naughty words here and there and maybe, just maybe…Genma hadn't gotten laid in a while.

"You look like you're cold," he said lazily. "Maybe you should go home and warm up."

The man smiled sadly. "I can't," he replied. "It'll be even colder there. I live alone and have no one to help me warm up. I've been so lonely since my parents disappeared, and I have no one else with me. I haven't been with someone in a long time."

Oh, he could not have murmured any other perfect words! 'This is all too easy!' Genma thought happily. He walked up to the man and grabbed him by the waist, pressing the man's back against his chest. "Well," he purred. "Maybe I can help with your little problem."

The man shuddered, but Genma knew it wasn't from the cold. "What's your name?" he whispered, breath tickling the man's ear.

The man gave a tiny moan and pushed his ass back to rub against Genma's groin. "R-Raidou."

Genma licked the tempting earlobe by his mouth, licking around the man's shell. "Come with me Raidou. I'll warm you up in no time."

_~Tavern~_

"Oh…" Kakashi groaned, sweat slipping down his face. "Oh, I-Iruka. Nrgh. Ahh. Iruka …"

Iruka looked up at him through his lashes, giving a particularly hard suck to the large organ in his mouth, which had Kakashi throwing his head back and groaning in lust. Iruka hummed in appreciation and swallowed his cock again, making Kakashi nearly shout out in ecstasy. The other man released his cock to lick it from base to tip, diving back down to take it in his mouth again. His tongue laved over his sensitive slit, hands tugging on his sac. Kakashi held the man's shoulder tighter as Iruka sucked in his cheeks, giving a rough lick and hard suck, causing Kakashi to tremble against the door.

No sooner than Kakashi had pulled Iruka out of the bar had he rushed to the tavern, where Iruka had shown him his room, and Kakashi pounced, ripping the man's clothes off as soon as the door shut. Once exposed, Kakashi licked, kissed, and nipped at every inch of skin he could find, becoming addicted to the taste that was pure Iruka. Iruka had made some truly delicious noises that had Kakashi's cock just waiting to burst out of its confines and be buried inside that heat.

But, Iruka wanted to play too.

With a lustful smirk, Iruka had pulled away from one of their many heated kisses and slowly slid down Kakashi's body, who of which was drawn to the man and carefully watched his every move. Iruka then freed his aching cock from its confines and immediately took it into his hot, wet mouth, sucking and licking like there was no tomorrow. Kakashi couldn't do much other than groan and whimper at the oral talent Iruka showed; Kakashi had had his share of partners, but none made him react this way.

Kakashi braced himself on Iruka's shoulders, one hand gripping the brown locks, the other probably bruising Iruka's shoulders, but if it hurt, the man didn't say anything. Iruka smirked up at Kakashi, releasing his erection with a delightful pop. He slithered up Kakashi's body, licking a wet trail, until he reached an inviting ear.

"Fuck me captain," he whispered.

Kakashi's arms shot out and picked the man up, nearly running to the bedroom in his haste. He would enjoy making the man scream for him.

_~The White Fang~_

"Ahh! Ah! Ugn! G-Genma! Ooh! Genma!" Raidou moaned, holding onto the edge of the railing, legs spread wide for the other man.

Genma smirked, spreading apart the cheeks in his hands and sticking his probing tongue deeper into Raidou's hole. It got him the effect he wanted; Raidou keened loudly and leaned forward even more, spreading his legs wider.

It hadn't taken long for Genma to seduce Raidou. Apparently, the attractive man had been deprived lately and was looking for companionship. And lucky for him, Genma had been deprived as well, not being able to find release on any other islands nor among the crew so this was just what he needed. But, Genma hadn't been able to wait and instead had pulled Raidou to the railing, planning on taking him then and there. Who cared if another of the crew saw him? He hadn't gotten any in a while, and he had a sexy, willing man just aching for him, so who was he to refuse? If they did get caught, oh well. It wasn't his problem.

"Ooh! Genma! Do that again! Ah! Yes! Yes! Ahh!"

Genma pulled away, licking the round cheeks once more before finally standing up, making Raidou groan and glare at him. Genma just turned him around and pushed the tip of his cock against his more than ready entrance. "Ready?" He whispered.

Raidou nodded. "Please Genma! I need it!"

Genma gripped his hips and swiftly thrust into the tight body, making Raidou shot in pleasure and toss his head back. His hands gripped Genma's shoulders, fingers digging in (probably) painfully, while his legs wrapped around the other man's waist. Genma grinned as he pulled out and slammed back into the tight heat. Oh yeah, Genma was _definitely _entertained now.

_~Tavern~_

"Ah! Ah! Y-Yes captain yes! H-Harder! Ahh!"

Kakashi groaned as he again slammed into Iruka's tight heat, loving the way his walls squeezed and massaged him. Iruka thrashed on the bed below him, hands tightly fisted in the sheets below him. His face was flushed, kiss-swollen lips parted to scream his name and moan. Kakashi grunted, pulling Iruka onto his lap and forcing his hips down as Kakashi thrust up. Iruka clung to him, toes-curling as Kakashi started a new rhythm of thrusts. Iruka leaned down and crashed his lips to Kakashi's, tongues battling and dancing in fervor. He pulled away to shout in pleasure.

"Kakashi! There! Again! Yes! Harder! Harder!"

Kakashi grinned, knowing he found the man's sweet spot and repeatedly slammed into it, focusing more on strength than rhythm. Iruka was tensing below him, so close to release. Kakashi's own stomach tightened. It was unbearable! Iruka was so tight, so hot, and the noises he made were such a turn-on, Kakashi was surprised that he could last this long.

But one thing was for sure, he couldn't last much longer at this rate.

_~White Fang~_

"Genma! I-I'm so close! Please!" Raidou pleaded, nude legs wrapped tightly around Genma's waist, holding onto the man as if he would break apart from his release and Genma was the only thing keeping him steady.

"I-I'm almost there," Genma groaned into Raidou's ear. He strengthened his thrusts, losing all inhibition and slamming into Raidou a few more times before the man's tightness clenched around him as he released and coated both their chests, screaming Genma's name as he did. Genma groaned, thrusting a couple more times before he couldn't take it and shouted out as he released into the spasming body below him. He and Raidou slumped to the ground, panting harshly. Genma brushed Raidou's sweaty hair out of his face, watching the man slowly lift lust filled eyes to his own as a seductive grin spread across the handsome face. Genma gulped, feeling his softening partner quickly harden again within Raidou's body. Looks like he was getting more excitement than he signed up for.

_~Tavern~_

"Ahhhh! Oh, Kakashi! Kakashi harder! Please!"

Kakashi groaned as Iruka clenched down around him, his tightness unbearable. It was so tight, so hot, Kakashi would die happy if this was the way to go. Yes, he had indulged in casual sex before, but his partners never made him make the noises he was making. Kakashi thrust in harder, slamming the bed against the wall with every one of his new thrusts. He gripped the tan hips tightly, no doubt leaving bruises, as he pulled Iruka down onto his hips, impaling the younger man on his throbbing erection. Kakashi groaned, the new position making him go deeper into the tight heat. After their first release, Kakashi had taken one look at Iruka before he jumped the man again.

"Iruka," he moaned. "You-You're so tight!"

"Oh! Oh! Kakashi! That's it! Ah! Right there! Ahh!" Tears of pleasure gathered in his eyes and leaked down his cheeks as his toes curled and he gripped Kakashi's shoulders so hard he must have been leaving bloody crescent moons, but he was too far gone in pleasure to even care. He felt the strong coil in his stomach snap with such force, his back arched to the point of breaking. "Kakashi!" He screamed, his release spurting onto both their chests and stomachs.

Kakashi shouted out loudly as Iruka's passage squeezed him, and two thrusts later, he emptied his hot load into Iruka's more than willing body. Using the last of his strength, he pulled out of Iruka before collapsing on top of the man. Both men panted heavily as they came down from their orgasms, Kakashi's mind still reeling. Iruka…he was unlike anyone Kakashi had ever been with before. It was so hot, erotic, so many words to describe it that Kakashi wasn't even sure he'd be able to tell this to anyone. Below him, Iruka was still breathing hard, face flushed, lips swollen from all the kissing. "Wow…" he breathed after a minute. "Captain, that was amazing," he murmured, turning to look at Kakashi. Kakashi couldn't help the lazy grin on his face. "I try."

Iruka laughed, a little breathless. "Well captain, you are not only an amazing pirate, but an amazing lover."

Kakashi chuckled. "Please, don't spoil me."

Iruka grin, a lustful look in his eyes. "I am far from finished spoiling you," he whispered sexily, causing Kakashi's once softened partner to spring back to full height. Iruka was in for it now.

_~The White Fang~_

In the navigation room, the five teens had successfully done their job. "I've finished with all the maps," the white-eyed male, Neji, announced. "With what I've done, they'll be going in circles for days before they finally realize what's wrong. I've also made copies of the original maps as well."

"Good job," said the redhead, Gaara. "I've copied down all important information. Every course, every document, I've got it all."

"Lookie what I found!" Said a brunette, Kankuro, who was smiling happily and holding up his treasures. "A real bronze sword and some pure silver daggers."

"And," said the other brunette girl with red-tipped hair, Danielle, "Don't I look just amazing in these gems?" She asked, striking a pose and gesturing to the many jeweled necklaces she had around her neck.

The blonde scoffed, tossing a sack at her. "Bag em'. They'll make too much noise when we get outta here."

Danielle pouted. "Fine Temari. You're no fun," she grumbled, stuffing her treasures into the small sack. "What now? Do we leave our mark here or just get out?"

Gaara smirked. "We leave our mark of course."

_~The Next Morning~_

Genma grinned lazily. Last night had been filled with some of the most amazing sex he had ever had in his life! It was only moments ago he had finally, _finally, _collapsed in sheer exhaustion, spent beyond belief. Raidou had literally taken everything out of him last night, and he was damn proud of the way he'd made the man scream for him. _'I wonder if Captain'll let me take him with us,'_ Genma thought. _'He has no family, and I'm sure he'd love to-'_

"Genma! Genma!"

Genma growled. Only Naruto would have the decency to wake him up at this hour! What could the blonde have possibly wanted so early?!

The knocking became more frantic, and loud enough that Raidou scrunched up his nose and slowly woke up. "Genma?" He rasped, voice hoarse (no doubt from all his screaming Genma thought happily.) "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Genma replied, quickly throwing on clothes and grabbing his dagger. "Stay here. I'll be back."

"Alright," Raidou replied, but Genma had already yanked open the door.

Naruto paused mid-knock, fearful for a minute before it all came to him and his eyes took on a panicked look. "Genma! Come to the upper deck! You need to see this!" Genma raised an eyebrow. What could have possibly happened? He followed the blonde to the upper deck and froze, eyes going wide.

It was a mess! During the night, someone must have snuck aboard the ship and thrashed it!

The sails were destroyed, slashed to pieces, the cannons were jammed, their food supply wrecked and the steering mechanism broken. Wood was splintered here and there were someone obviously had either shot or stomped through, and many of their treasures had been stolen.

They had been looted!

"Any idea who did this?" Genma growled, angry he had been distracted last night (and wondering if the bandits who robbed Raidou had done this) and therefore didn't even notice this. How could he have let mindless sex steer him away from his duties?!"

"We have an idea," Shino, another member of the crew said quietly, holding something in his hands. Shino had been a lad from Genma's hometown. His mother had died when he was younger and his father had had an accident on the sea and had been stranded somewhere. Shino had joined their crew a year after Naruto and Kiba had, and the boy had a fascination with insects, but his lover for them was only matched by his love for the sea.

Shino held up a piece of paper, the map they had been using thus far Genma recognized. It was ruined! And across it, from end to end, was a large music note, curved here and there to make a distinct shape: an 'S'.

Genma growled, crumbling up the paper in his hand. "The Sirens!"

So they had done this!

But how? How had they known the ship would be unguarded? How would they have known no one would be watching? Did they know Genma was-

Genma suddenly growled. "Raidou!" he shouted, not caring who heard him. "That traitor!"

* * *

><p>Genma stormed back into his room, seeing the man asleep on his bed and curled up into his pillow, cuddling it for warmth. How sickening the gesture was! Genma knew now it was a trick. How could he have overlooked it? It suddenly clicked in his mind as he pulled out his dagger. Raidou's story was a lie. There were no kids to rob him, no heirloom stolen. Raidou probably didn't live alone, and any family must have not known what he was up to. He wasn't ever cold or lonely because he was probably respected on the Sirens crew, or had the company of one when they first approached him for this. The Sirens had either put him up to it, or he was one of them.<p>

And Genma had a sinking feeling Raidou was one of them. A Siren, and Genma had danced right along to the tune of Seduction Raidou had been playing.

Gripping the man's hair, Genma yanked Raidou upright, and grabbed his throat, pressing the tip of his dagger against the man's throat. Raidou had awoken when his hair had been yanked, and tears were in his eyes. "Genma? What're you doing?" He whimpered, trying to pry the man's arm off.

"Interrogating a suspect," he hissed, pressing the tip in harsher. A thin line of blood leaked out from the spot, making Raidou whimper again, his struggles stopping. "Genma. Please. Let me go. I did nothing wrong!"

"But you did," Genma growled. "You tricked me." The grip in the hair tightened as he pulled Raidou to eye level. "Why would you do that? Why play innocent?"

"Genma," Raidou whimpered again, tears falling down his face. "Please. I-I wasn't tricking you!"

"And I suppose that the kids who stole some heirloom weren't made up, were they?"

"They weren't!" Raidou protested. "Please believe me Genma!" More tears came out of his eyes. "I never tricked you!"

Genma growled. "Why should I believe you? Was it purely coincidence that I get distracted on the same night the ship is wrecked?" Genma, squeezed the throat beneath his hand harshly. "You disgust me."

"Genma," Raidou said weakly. "Please. Stop this. I did nothing wrong."

"No," Genma hissed. "Traitors need to be punished."

"But Genma, what would," he coughed, voice rapidly waning. He was suffocating, and Genma knew it and took pleasure in it. To let him go granted life, but to hold on…Genma would probably have let him go so the captain could deal with him, but seeing him this way gave him a sick sort of pleasure. If he held on, Raidou would think that Genma was going to kill him right here, right now. "What would I have to gain by seeing…" his eyes drooped, the grip he had assumed on Genma's arm loosening. "Your ship wrecked?"

Genma heard the near silent plea and quickly released the man, realizing he was right. Even if the Sirens had enlisted his help, why would he agree? What would he have to gain? Getting caught would only grant him punishment, but succeeding would do what for him?

Genma watched the man try to suck air back into his lungs, couching at the sudden release. His throat was red and bleeding slightly and he seemed to be having trouble breathing. Genma felt a little bad. The man was probably having bad luck and happened to offer himself up at the wrong time. It couldn't have been his intentional actions to want intimacy on the same night that the Sirens had planned to thrash the ship. It _must _have been purely coincidental. Last they had heard, the Sirens weren't even in this providence, choosing places in the more northern areas where festivals were going on, no western, where Genma and the crew were.

Now that it all made sense, there was no way Raidou would agree to come along with them now. And Genma had lost any chance of any kind of relationship now.

Genma frowned. Raidou was angrily picking up his discarded clothes, throwing them on hastily. "Raidou-" Genma tried.

"Leave me alone," the man hissed, not looking at him. There were still tears in his eyes, but they were probably from his near suffocation (though Genma could guess that some were from Genma accusing him of all those things).

"Raidou, I'm sorry I accused you of all that."

Raidou glared at him. "Just leave me alone, okay? You got what you wanted didn't you?"

Genma didn't know why he was feeling this way. It was just sex, wasn't it? Why did he feel more towards the man?

And when Raidou stormed off, why did Genma's heart clench painfully?

_~Tavern~_

When Kakashi woke up, he was happy to see that Iruka was in his arms, still asleep. They were both messy and sticky, and the bed was soiled, but it was all worth it for the night he had. Iruka was one of the most amazing lays he had ever had. The man was unbelievably hot, had an amazing tongue, and one of the finest asses he had ever seen. He had every much enjoyed ramming himself repeatedly into that tight ass, and hearing Iruka scream for him all through the night. A goofy grin starched across his face. Maybe he could convince everyone to stay a couple more days so he could have more time with Iruka.

"Kakashi?"

And speaking of Iruka, Kakashi looked down to see the man slowly waking up, scar across his face scrunching cutely. He grinned down at the man. "Morning Iruka."

Iruka sat up, but hissed, grabbing his lower back and flopping back down. "I can't move," he whispered.

Kakashi chuckled. "Small price to pay, eh?"

Iruka gave him a weak smile. "Maybe." He sighed happily. "Last night was one of the best nights of my life. I don't even remember how many rounds we went!"

Kakashi had to chuckle again. He did remember how many rounds they went (around 10 or 12) but Iruka was actually cute when he was fuzzy, and the after-sex look he was sporting made Kakashi's limp partner spring up for once more. "I'm flattered," he teased.

Iruka smiled up at him, then frowned. "I'm afraid I can't stay long."

Kakashi felt like pouting. "Why not?"

Iruka groaned, flopping back onto the bed. "Remember the kids I was telling you about last night?"

Kakashi nodded.

"Well," Iruka sat up, wincing again. "I need to get back so I can stop them from killing each other in boredom. One of them loves sharp things, another likes shiny things, one likes blowing stuff up, one can't keep still and gets mad if there's nothing to do, and one gets frustrated at all the others. I have a sensible one, but even he gets bored when he has nothing to do and ends up wrecking stuff. There are a few more I'm watching, but they aren't big trouble-makers. And they're all complete smartasses," he rolled his eyes. "I can't leave them alone. Next thing I know, we'll hear reports of mayhem although the town."

"Then let them meet the kids on my crew," Kakashi said. "One is very loud and annoying, one is sensible but lashes out because he hates loudmouths, one punches everyone all the time, one has a fascination with insects, one is lazy, and one has a dog and they love to mess with people. I have one who's mild mannered, but she has her mean streak when she wants to." He pulled Iruka back down. "Maybe they can all meet each other and hang out."

"Even with the possibility of them killing each other in boredom?" Iruka teased.

Kakashi shrugged. "It would get them off our backs," he pointed out.

Iruka shook his head. "As tempting as it is, I don't think so. Besides, aren't you leaving today?"

Kakashi groaned. "Don't remind me." He brushed Iruka's hair back. "I may never see you again."

Iruka frowned as well. "I know, but there is a chance. Maybe at the next island you go to I'll be there."

Kakashi smiled bitterly. "Maybe, but that isn't certain." He suddenly leered down at Iruka. "Maybe, one more round before I go?"

Iruka straddled Kakashi's waist and smiled down at him. "Of course captain."

* * *

><p>About two hours later found Kakashi <em>finally <em>leaving the tavern, his heart a bit heavy. Last night had been one of the best of his life. Not only did he meet an amazing man, but he'd found Iruka very endearing, and very charming. Kakashi felt smitten the first time he saw him, but now that he had to leave the man, his heart felt heavy. He sighed as he approached the ship, and froze, face numb in horror and anger.

Someone had the gall to wreck _his ship_, the one that he inherited from his father!

Kakashi stormed onto the ship, pleasurable night forgotten, mismatched eyes blazing with anger. "Asuma! Genma!" He roared.

The two men quickly approached him. "Cap'n?"

"Who did this?!" He growled.

Genma and Asuma looked at each other, both of their faces grave. "The Sirens cap'n," Asuma said quietly.

Kakashi growled again. "How did they-?"

"It must have been during the watch change, or early in the morning," Genma supplied. "Or, they stashed onboard when we went out and got supplies."

Kakashi sighed. "How were they able to get past you guys? I thought you had all taken watch over the ship."

"We did," Asuma pointed out. "I switched out with Genma late last night. After I came back from getting the supplies, I kept watching for hours."

Kakashi cut his eyes to Genma. "And what about you?" He noticed that Genma paled considerably and sweated slightly.

"Captain…I was…" He sighed. "I got distracted. A man came aboard and claimed some kids from the ship had stolen from him, and I decided to comfort him since I knew none of our crew would do something so low…and I got a little careless trying to console him."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, knowing exactly what Genma meant by that. "So…you let frivolous sex distract you from guarding the ship?"

Genma nodded sadly. "I'm sorry captain."

Kakashi sighed. "No, just forget about it."

Genma looked up. "Captain?"

"We'll just have to stay here for a couple more days until all is repaired. But," He pulled out a dagger and pressed it against Genma's throat. "Do that again, and I _will _make you walk the plank. Are we clear?"

Genma gulped. "Y-Yes captain."

Kakashi nodded. "Good."

**_~Somewhere~_**

Iruka limped heavily back to the meeting spot, wincing with every step. He hadn't been kidding when he thought Kakashi would have screwed him in half if he had let him. Good thing he had passed out after a while the first time. He wasn't so lucky the next few rounds, but it was worth it in the end.

"Captain?! What happened to you?!"

Iruka turned to see Neji and Danielle running up to him, both sporting worried looks. Iruka smiled sheepishly. "Distracting the Captain of the Sharingan Pirates was harder than I thought."

Neji supported him on one side and Danielle took the other. "Are you okay?" Neji asked.

Iruka nodded. "I'm fine. Just sore"

"You don't look it!" Danielle scolded. "You can barely walk without wincing in pain every time you move!"

Iruka just grinned. "All in a day's work." He then grew serious. "Did you accomplish the assignment I gave you?"

They both nodded, all traces of worry gone. "They'll be stuck in port for days, maybe weeks because of what we did," Neji explained. "They never saw it coming, thanks to Raidou distracting the guard."

"We stole some of their valuables, some maps, and some weapons. Never know when you'll need them," Danielle continued. "Neji also copied down their maps and then drew over the ones they have so they'll be sailing in circles. Gaara retrieved everything else."

"Excellent." Iruka commented. "And they suspect nothing?"

The two shook their heads. "Nothing," Neji answered. "Before we met, we spied on the ship. They were too confused about what happened. Plus, our little spies told us last night when the best times to strike would be."

"And that is?" Iruka questioned.

"Tomorrow morning, only three people are standing on board: our two spies and another member, the one Raidou tricked. The rest are going out to start gathering supplies."

"And that captain?"

Danielle grinned. "He's pissed. He's mad at whoever got so easily distracted and put them on lockdown. No one leaves or gets on the ship unless the captain order's them to. And, he's also upset that his ship is wrecked. When I was spying on him earlier, he was out at the edge of town hacking away at some old posts. His judgment is a little clouded right now."

Good," Iruka said as they sat him down in a chair. "Now we move onto the next phase: We track down Queen Tsunade and take what we need from her!"

* * *

><p>Me: Okay, there you have it. The first person who can correctly give me the names of the two spies can also submit their choice of a Pirate gang, their pirate name, and a description, because whoever guesses right gets to be in a chapter. And it's whoever does it first. The next person to submit the correct names will be a member of the winner's crew, so include a description of your character and a name. If you can correctly guess one of the names, you'll get a shoutout and also be a member of the winner's crew, but your role will be minor. So, like it? Love it? Leave me a review and tell me what you think! Those of you waiting for updates, they will be coming! Soon, so don't wait for long. As always, Peace, Love, and Purple Pillz!<p> 


	2. The Sirens of the Sea

Pirates of Konohagakure

Me: Alright, so. I know this came out before the updates I was supposed to do for my other stories, but this has been on my mind more than the other two have, and I honestly am having a bit of writer's block for those. I know it's been a while, but I hope I can make up for it with this story. At least I can advance the plot for this quicker.

Gaara: So, what's with this chapter?

Me: Well, we're getting Iruka's point of view.

Naruto: Huh?

Me: I'm telling his side. Well, part of it. I'll be a little vague, like I was with Kakashi, but you'll get some insight on a little of his past, not the whole thing. You'll see a little of his motives here and there, but things won't be clearer until later on in the story. And, we'll see everything from the Siren's side, so yes: some of the dialogue and storyline will repeat, yet be from a different point of view. And, because I'm doing a bit more for Iruka, this chapter will be longer.

Sasuke: Anyways, AG want those guesses on who Iruka's spies are. When you leave a review, here are some things you need to leave:

Your Guess

A Pirate Name

A Pirate Gang Name

A description of your character (please include some personality traits and attitude, and also what kind of weapon you would use)

Any other kind comments.

Me: Remember, this is whoever submits it first. If you are second or third, you will be a part of the winner's crew, probably his most trusted person.

Kiba: And if you come any time after second or third, you'll be part of the winner's crew, but your role will be minor.

Me: I will be doing this often: putting a phrase or making you take a guess to something to make you a pirate. It's not for lack of inspiration for character, but I think you guys would like being pirates. So, just remember that I'll do contests like that, so pay close attention or take a good guess, and I just might make you a pirate.

Naruto: Yay!

Me: So let's get started!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Sirens of the Sea<p>

A soothing melody floated across the quiet of the ship. The tune was calm, a good change of pace for the rough-paced life of being out on the sea. The constant fighting, stealing, and pillaging that went on in their daily lives took a toll on them. Sometimes, it was nice to relax for a change instead of worrying about if they were getting chased by another gang of pirates or anything of that sort. No, the tune spoke of relaxing on the sea, being at peace, and just the general state of not having a care in the world.

Tan hands danced across the numerous holes of a small flute, playing the melody in question. The owner of said hands sat in the crow's nest of the ship, spreading the melody across the ship, giving her and all her inhabitants a tranquil aura. Chocolate eyes were hid from view as the man closed them in the bliss of his song; he himself was stretched quite comfortably in his post, simply playing a tune instead of worrying about the well-being of his crew being attacked. The night was silent, the only thing breaking the silence was the melody, but it was welcome. Against the constant sloshing of water against the ship, the clash of metal on metal, and the loud booms of noise from cannons, relative quiet wasn't as foreboding as some paranoid people seem to think. It was rare for nights like this, and even rarer for the man to even consider playing his flute. Tonight was a special night indeed.

All too soon for the liking of some on the crew, the song came to an end. Brown eyes opened slowly and surveyed the stars above. A serene smile stretched across a handsome face. The stars were nice out tonight. He didn't remember a time recently when he watched the stars instead of watching the sky for signs of other people out on the ocean.

"That was beautiful. Why did you stop playing?"

Iruka sat up slowly and leaned against the edge of the crow's nest he was in, smiling softly at the girl who was sitting on the horizontal main post under his crow's nest.

"I'm sorry, but that was the end of the song."

The girl pouted. "Aw. Oh well."

Iruka chuckled softly. "I'll play again on some other night. For now, I know you have something to tell me, and not just that you wanted to hear me play some more."

She grinned. "You know me so well." She looked out at the dark water. "We have news."

"News?" Iruka sat up a little straighter. "What about?"

"The Sharingan Pirates."

The smile left Iruka's face as he grew serious. Any news on the Sharingan Pirates took precedence over trivial matters. "What have you learned?"

The girl threw her legs over the main post and turned to face him. "We know where they're going to dock. They're stopping at Gatlin Island soon."

"Gatlin Island eh?" Iruka hummed thoughtfully. "We don't really have to go after them right now," he said after a minute. "But, it would be nice to see if Queen Tsunade's position has changed, wouldn't it?" Iruka regarded the red-tipped auburn haired girl carefully. "Unless, there was another reason for this unexpected report."

"They captured our spies," she said quietly, not meeting his gaze. "Not our more trusted ones, but the ones we recently hired. They're going to get executed sometime, but our spy was unclear as to when. It will be sometime soon though."

Iruka sighed. "I suspected they weren't going to last long, just as I expected them to get caught. As easy as it was to persuade them to do this, it was plain as day to know they'd be overcome with excitement and the prospect of their payment that they probably forgot the most important thing: subtlety." He rolled his eyes. "It's so hard to find good help these days."

"Hey!" the girl protested. "We're good help!"

"I didn't mean you or the rest crew," Iruka stressed, though it was playful. "I meant recruiting someone who isn't a part of our crew. You should know better than to assume that Danielle."

The girl, Danielle, smiled slightly. "Yes captain. Shall I tell Kurenai to set course for Gatlin Island?"

Iruka shook his head. "There's no need. That's where we're headed already."

Teal eyes widened. "Really? Then why-"

"Don't question my methods," Iruka interrupted. "Just follow my orders."

"But why weren't any of the crew aware that that was our original position?"

Iruka chuckled. "That's simple. It was going to be a routine stop to check the ship. However," he pulled out his dagger and tossed it a couple times, watching how the blade glinted in the moonlight. "Due to new circumstances, we'll have a change in plans."

"Captain?"

Iruka shook his head, waving his hand dismissively. "Don't worry yourself about the details. For now, go gather the rest of the crew. Tell them to meet on the main deck for further command. We have an appointment with the Sharingan Pirates on Gatlin Island."

Danielle nodded, gave a cheeky salute, and flipped her feet back over the mainmast and shimmied down the pole. Iruka looked up at the stars once more before getting up and sliding down the mainmast to the main deck. He sighed as he watched her disappear. There was never a slow moment, but that made life on the sea more exciting; knowing there was adventure waiting somewhere. He looked up at the stars again. It was an old tale that the stars could guide the best of pirates if they looked deep enough. Iruka tried, but he was only vaguely able to see a path in the stars. He hoped one day he could go down the same path that led his mother to his father. That was one of his dreams. To find someone to love somewhere out on the sea.

It took less time than he expected for Danielle to gather the rest of the crew, save for Kurenai, who was still steering, and Mizuki, but he had distanced himself from everyone lately, so Iruka wasn't too concerned with him. Iruka had a fair crew, but he had more teenagers on his crew than he did adults, but to him, it was a good thing. They kept things lively and were a great addition to his crew. Not only had they greatly helped everyone, but they had grown up from the dirty little kids Iruka had remembered them being.

* * *

><p><em>~Flashback~<em>

_Iruka, 17, was still a rookie at this point in time and only had a small crew of friends he grew up with. There was of course, his friend, Anko, along with another one of his friends, his best friend Izumo. Both were 17, just like Iruka. Then there was the older of his crew, Kurenai and Raidou, who were both 19. When Iruka had first decided to follow in his father's footsteps and sail the seven seas, he had first told his friends about his dream. Izumo and Anko were all for it, wanting to explore the seven seas as well to see what they held, and Kurenai had told him he would need a navigator if he ever wanted to get anywhere. Raidou had reminded him he would need a carpenter since he knew the ship would need repairs, and had tagged along. Iruka had inherited a nicely sized ship from his father, the Sea Glider. It was a marvelous ship, only in need of a few repairs at the time when Iruka had gotten it. But when they were done, the ship sailed perfectly across the water at a nice speed and was spacious enough for when Iruka decided to expand his crew, comfortably holding up to 30 people. Though he had plans to make a larger crew, he was satisfied with the crew he had now._

_Iruka was walking through the streets of Gatlin Island, hoping to purchase some pistols, when Anko tugged on his sleeve. "Iruka," she whispered. "We're being followed."_

_Iruka nodded. "I know. I felt it too." The years of being on his own made his senses keen to when he was being followed, after one to many shop-keepers used to chase him when he stole from them in his younger years, and after the older kids had tried to beat him up when he was little._

"_Should we-"_

"_Act normal. Don't let them know we know." He remembered having the element of surprise on all those bullies, making them think he wasn't aware when he really knew they were following him the whole time._

"_But-"_

"_They might think something's up if we try to confront them." He slyly looked over his shoulder, seeing nothing in the thick crowds. "I don't see anyone, but just keep going. They'll get tired eventually."_

_They walked in mindless circles for about 15 minutes, but their followers persisted. It was frustrating them all; whoever it was that was following them was stealthily hidden in the crowds, but close enough to where they could keep a close eye. They stopped at a fruit stand, getting some grapes to snack on, when out the corner of his eye, Iruka saw a little boy taking apples from the side of the stand, and a little girl pulling coins out of Izumo's pocket while the other was preoccupied with selecting a different fruit to eat. "What're you-"_

_The little boy locked eyes with Iruka for a few seconds before he took off running. The girl snatched Izumo's whole coin pouch and run after him. Iruka was frozen for a few seconds before he ran after them, the rest of his crew right on his heels. Izumo was shouting something at the little girl, but she ducked between people's legs and veered in-between other people. Iruka had to slip between carts and jump over food stands in order to keep up with her. He lost sight of the little boy, but the girl was his main priority. She had stolen the money they were going to use for the pistols, and had probably been the one following them the whole time, which was why no one had noticed her._

_The little girl veered sharply left into a less populated part of town, and Iruka nearly lost her as she darted around. Iruka slid between the legs of an unsuspecting man and took off after her, seeing her dart into an alleyway. He skidded to a stop and went after her, watching her make another turn so quickly Iruka would have missed it. He ducked into the alleyway she had gone into, but paused at what he saw._

_The little boy from before was there, and so was the little girl, but what surprised him were the other children sitting in the dirty alleyway. There were about six of them, all dirty and bedraggled. In front of them was a tattered blanket that had food, money, and other items placed on it._

_They were orphans._

_Iruka paused, remembering he was like that when he had first lost his parents. He had to steal and beg and trick people for food before he found out about what his parents had for left him. At first, no one would help him, so he eventually had to resort to stealing to make it through the days. These kids were the splitting image of what he was, and he felt a pang in his heart. He __**hated **__seeing children in poor conditions._

_There were six of them, a small redhead boy, a chubby brunette, another brunette with white-lavender eyes, a slightly older brunette (the one who stole the apples), a blonde girl, and a smaller girl with red tipped auburn hair, the one who was stealing from Izumo._

_Iruka kneeled in front of the group. The kids all back away a little. He smiled gently. "I'm not going to hurt you," he said softly._

_The older brunette tried his best to glare. "What do you want?"_

"_I want to know what else you stole from me and my friends."_

"_We didn't steal anything!" The redhead protested._

"_Yeah!" The blonde agreed. "We found it!"_

_Iruka raised an eyebrow, giving a sharp look to the oldest boy. "So, you didn't steal the apples," he gave a pointed look to the youngest brunette girl. "Or my friend's coin pouch?" The two kids in question avoided looking at him._

"_Well, no one else tries to help us!" The lavender-eyed boy growled finally. "They only hit us and chase away and spit on us!"_

"_We have to do what we can to survive," the chubby brunette mumbled._

_Iruka smiled again. "You guys must have gotten good at stealing then."_

"_Yeah," they all mumbled._

"_Where are your families?"_

"_This is my family," the redhead said quietly. "He's my brother," he pointed to the older brunette boy. "And those are my sisters," he pointed to the blonde girl and the red-tipped haired girl. He then gestured to the others. "But they're my family too."_

"_This is my family too," the white-eyed boy said. "This is all I have."_

"_And mine," the chubby boy said. "I grew up with them."_

"_We all grew up as family," the older boy, who Iruka assumed was the leader, opened his arms wide. "We do what we can to keep our family alive."_

_Iruka felt his smile grow. He and Izumo had grown up the same way, only really knowing each other as family. He had changed for the better when he left street life, and he had benefitted from it. If he could rise above it, than he was sure that they could too. "Then let me ask a question: do you want to leave here?"_

"_Yes," the blonde answered quickly. "Anything is better than being here."_

"_What about being out on sea?" Iruka asked._

"_The sea?" The youngest girl repeated, cocking her head to the side._

_Iruka nodded. "I have a pirate ship docked here. A big one. If you want, you can leave this life and live a life out on the sea." He grinned. "Pirates can steal anything they want and not get in trouble for it. It's their lifestyle. That's how they become better pirates. How does that sound?"_

_The oldest boy looked indecisive at first giving Iruka a suspicious look, but the pleading glances the others gave him made him sigh and give in. "O-okay," he conceded finally._

_Iruka smiled as they cheered. "What are your names?"_

"_I'm Kankuro," the oldest brunette grunted._

"_Temari," the blonde girl said._

"_Neji," the other brunette boy whispered._

"_Gaara," the redhead boy said quietly._

"_Danielle," the red-tipped auburn haired girl smile at him._

"_Choji," the chubby brunette mumbled._

"_I'm Iruka," Iruka said, still smiling softly._

"_Are you the captain?" Neji asked curiously._

_Iruka nodded. "Yup. I started the gang when I was young, and it grew. I want it to grow more, and I think you guys will help."_

"_How?" Danielle asked, pouting. "We're too little."_

"_Well, yes," Iruka agreed. "But you're good at stealing."_

_She blushed. "Sorry."_

_Iruka laughed it off. "Don't worry about it. It's actually a good thing you did. I know how skilled you are." He looked around at the others. "And I assume you all steal like that every day."_

_They nodded._

"_No more," Iruka stated. "From now on, you are all a part of my pirate gang!"_

_The kids jumped up and cheered, embracing him happily. Iruka embraced them fondly, knowing he made a good choice. He was beginning to have the makings of a great pirate crew._

_~Flashback End~_

* * *

><p>The little kids he met in that dirty alley that day were no more; they had grown up. Now, they were adults, and valuable members of his crew. Neji was the Sea Artist; he worked under Kurenai, who was Navigator. Neji was an expert at what he did, being the one who read all the charts and maps, and who also used the navigation tools to help Kurenai point them in the right direction. He also used his eyes to 'read' the ocean; if the waves weren't right for sailing, or if a harsh storm was coming, Neji could spot it from miles away.<p>

Choji was the Cook, and a marvelous one at that. His love for all things food made him have a desire to create new dishes the crew was more than happy to sample. Usually, the cook on a pirate's crew was disabled, but Choji had a lot of muscle mass and was a large fellow, but not in a bad regard. No, Choji's girth was what made him so special. He wasn't disabled at all, and handled the cannons. However, his love for food and cooking came first, and though he was fantastic in the kitchen, he was just as great when it came down to a fight.

Temari was the Carpenter. Although she was quite handy with her weapon play, it was a secret art of her to work with all things fabric. It was mainly her love for the air though, as she worked tirelessly on the sails of the ship whenever it was needed, but also made the hammocks and such for everyone, even going as far as the other fabrics and materials, even doing repairs with Raidou.

Raidou was another Carpenter, though sometimes he worked with Temari, and sometimes they worked separately. Raidou was a gunner at heart, but he had been Iruka's first carpenter and had shown real talent for it. It was only matched by his talent in carpentry. Raidou had been the one to originally make the sails for the ship, and had at one point made Iruka his own Captain's outfit, but sometimes, he let Temari take the lead because of the raw talent she acquired.

Gaara was Iruka's first mate, a spot he had been glad to give the boy. As Gaara grew, so did his wisdom; he was more mature than all of the others when he was 10, only being matched by Neji. Gaara had an intimidating and commanding air about him and learned all he could from Iruka about sailing on the seas. Gaara, although the quietest, had more authority over the crew (save for Iruka) than anyone gave him credit for. Those on the same side as him knew how fierce he became in a fight, and those who didn't learn quickly. Gaara may have been quiet, but once you messed with someone he cared about, he became a force to reckoned him. Anyone who met him in battle didn't survive unless Iruka ordered for their survival.

Danielle was Gaara's twin sister, and a Gunner. Working with Izumo and Anko, her love for all things that had to do with weapons and her knack for stealing made the trio the perfect gang. She used all kinds of weapons, and made anything she could get her hands on into a weapon; she could never be caught unprepared because the objects in the world around her had purpose to be a weapon. She was the third deadliest female Iruka knew. Not only that, but she was a musician, like Iruka, except she sang songs sometimes in the quiet of the night when the crew rested. Sometimes, she would just sing a wordless song, sometimes she would just sing melodies, and sometimes her voice accompanied Iruka's flute playing in the night. And while she used her voice to sing beautiful songs she made up some to tell about adventures the crew had had.

Anko was the second deadliest female Iruka knew, and was the master Gunner. She commanded everyone on the fronts when it was weapons time, and knew just about every sword, gun, or dart they used when they were fighting an enemy. She was as deadly as a sea serpent, her strikes deadly, precise, and always on target. When she was let loose, she went crazy and only became sane when the fight was completely over. Anyone she encountered that she wasn't on friendly terms with feared her, and people who she was on friendly terms with her had slight fear of her; Anko took being called 'crazy' or 'insane' as a compliment.

Izumo was the co-master Gunner, who was co-captain with Anko in that regard. Izumo knew more about the mechanics of things rather than the names and types; he knew how many rounds certain pistols could shoot, knew the proper way to jam a cannon, knew the weakest point in certain blades and the easiest way to break them, and also knew the best ways to handle swords, guns, and the cannons. He was one to haggle a person into giving him a very expensive weapon for a very low price.

Kurenai was the master Navigator, and although the oldest, still understood her position below Iruka, even though it didn't stop her from being like a mother from time to time. She was usually mild-mannered, but once seriously pissed off, she was another Anko, only ten times worse. Iruka had only been on the receiving end of Kurenai's wrath once, and everyone was warned to never incur it. The first lesson he taught the kids when they were recruited was to never, _ever _piss off Kurenai, and to this day, the still feared her.

Kankuro was the quartermaster, working alongside Gaara and Iruka. Whenever Iruka was out of commissioner, Kankuro was right there alongside Gaara giving orders to the crew and directing them on attack strategies. He was the master Strategist as well, thinking up battle plans and strategies while on the sea and on land. His plans had never failed them yet, and there didn't seem to be any foreseeable future where his plans would ever fail. He was just that good.

As Iruka looked at his gathering crew, he had to smile as he thought of how far they've come. At first, they had been a rag-tag group that most gangs laughed at, but soon enough, they were respected enough to be feared. However, Iruka knew that knowing faces and names made it easier for you to be tracked, and therefore, Iruka made sure to keep he and his crew under the radar. They got the name 'Sirens of the Sea' after a time when Temari tricked a cabin boy into showing her where the maps and treasure were, and Raidou had _persuaded_ the captain into docking early, where he alerted the rest of the crew, and they mercilessly attacked and taken everything they could find. The opposing captain had dubbed them 'Sirens' because they used false claims and lured the men into a trap before they attacked, and Iruka found that a clever name, and therefore renamed his crew as such.

Now, his crew was the best, and the best they would stay. But first…

"We've gotten news that the Sharingan Pirates have docked at Gatlin Island, which works to our advantage because we had already had a set course there. While you were all gathering, I thought of our plan in order to find out more about Queen Tsuande."

"What do we know?" Gaara asked.

"Right now, it seems as though her position has changed again. To where, we aren't sure. But, I have an idea. All we need to do is sneak aboard the ship and take whatever we see fit, including all their maps and their documents. And to do that, we'll need some distractions." He grinned. "From what we do know, the Captain frequently visits the bar-and-tavern while they dock. I will take on the task of keeping him distracted. Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Danielle, and Neji. You five sneak aboard the ship and copy all the documents, all the maps, and take some weapons, and treasure if you feel like it. Raidou, go with them and cause a distraction for whoever is on guard. Choji and Izumo, you two will rendezvous with our spies and learn whatever they need to tell us. When we're done here, Anko, please tell Kurenai that while I hate leaving you two alone on the ship because I know that while neither of you can stand Mizuki, it's the only option we have for now."

Anko looked around. "Where is Mizuki?"

Danielle sighed. "I told him to meet with us, but he told me to, and I quote, 'leave me the hell alone and let me sleep before I gut you and feed your entrails to a kraken,' unquote." She rolled her eyes. "I don't know what his deal is lately."

Iruka sighed as well. Mizuki had been acting weird for weeks now, and no one knew what the change in attitude was about. "Neither do I, but I can't do anything about that right now. We need to get our plans started." He looked away to watch the approaching island. "Tomorrow afternoon, meet me back on the ship to go over what we've learned. Any questions?"

No one said a word. Iruka grinned. "Great. Let's get dressed and get started."

* * *

><p>~Tavern~<p>

The Captain wasn't there when Iruka arrived, much to his pleasure. It would give him time to get his bearings together. This way, he could approach the captain on his own and turn up the charm on him before anyone else could get their hands on him. If Iruka had his way, he would make sure the captain was _very_ distracted until the next afternoon. He wouldn't know what hit him.

* * *

><p>An hour later found the famous Captain walking into the bar, muttering to himself, and sat himself down at the bar. A bottle of whiskey was soon placed before him, and Iruka watched in fascination as the man gulped down five shots in a quick go, pause to stare in space for a minute with a troubled look on his face, and then down another four shots rapidly after that. Iruka got up, knowing he couldn't let the man drink himself into a coma. Opening the last few buttons on his shirt, he took on the ribbon holding his hair back and let it fall naturally around his shoulders, letting a smirk play across his lips.<p>

Hatake Kakashi would be _his _by the end of the night.

He reached the captain as the man was reaching for a tenth shot. Iruka grabbed the pale wrist and smiled playfully as the man turned towards him, mouth open under the mask to probably yell at him, and then froze in his place. Iruka had discreetly leaned across the bar purposely to let the skin of his stomach and his muscles show so the man who be drawn to him. "Slow down there," he murmured softly.

Iruka mentally laughed at the wide-eyed look the man was sporting. Obviously, his plan had worked. Not only was the Captain drawn to him, but so was every other person. Iruka knew his body was his deadliest weapon and used it to advantage.

The mismatched eyes stared into his own. "You're going to make yourself sick."

The man still stared at him, eyes roaming his body until they settled onto his own eyes. Iruka let his smile spread wider as he heard faint noises coming from the man. "Are you okay?" Though Iruka knew his plan of seduction was working, he still needed to keep the man occupied for a bit longer, at least until he could lure the man into bed. He noticed the man's mouth hanging open under his mask. "Close this," he teased.

He groaned low in his throat and Iruka was sure the man was making noises odd noises as well. "Are you okay?"

He got a dumb nod in response, which was answer enough for him. Iruka smiled and sat down beside him, noticing the man watched his every move. "Now, if you can, answer me this: why is such a handsome man like yourself alone and trying to drink himself into a coma?"

"I-uh-I…who are you?" That seemed like the best response Iruka was going to get.

"I'm Iruka," he purred, making sure to keep his voice low and keep a naughty smile on his face. "And you are?" He leant into his palm, amusement in his voice.

"H-Hatake Kakashi."

Iruka knew that. He just needed the man to tell him that first up and make sure he suspected nothing of Iruka, just thinking him as a regular civilian who was looking for a bed partner. Instead, he let his eyes half-close. "Hatake Kakashi? Captain of the Sharingan Pirates? Wow. I didn't know I was in the presence of someone so _big and powerful_." Feed a man's ego, and he would do anything to get you into bed.

Kakashi shook his head. "Please. Don't look to deep into it."

Iruka smiled at him. "Alright then," he replied as the bartender placed a drink in front of him. Iruka gave him a flirtatious smile and winked, making the bartender blush. He always received free stuff when he flirted around. People just took one look at him and threw themselves and their money at his feet. It was both a blessing and a curse. Iruka turned back to Kakashi, swirling the ice around in his drink with his finger. "So, what's someone like you doing here?"

"On the island, or at the bar?" Kakashi replied.

Iruka grinned, glad to finally get a response from the man. "Finally decide to speak up?" He couldn't help but tease. "And I meant on the island."

Kakashi grunted softly. "I could say the same about you. I've never seen you around here before."

'_You may not have seen me before, but I've seen you around here before,' _Iruka thought to himself. Before when he had seen Kakashi, he had in no way been able to approach the man or think up a plan. And even when he was ready, he was unable to locate the man until now. Instead, Iruka let a soft smile play on his lips and chuckled. "I'm only visiting for a few days. Some kids I have guardianship over told me about this place and wanted to come for a slight vacation, so I decided to let them visit. No harm in that right?" It wasn't really a lie, just stretching the truth a bit. He _had _been planning on taking everyone here to rest for a bit, so it wasn't really lying.

"Not at all," Kakashi replied. "It's nice of you."

Iruka pulled his finger out of his drink, getting ready to close out his seduction in a few more moves... "Thank you." And he slid his finger into his mouth. He heard Kakashi gasp, saw the man clench his shot glass tightly in his hand, and mentally smirked. This was far too easy. _Slowly, _he began sliding the finger out of his mouth, watching the pure lust in Kakashi's eyes darken them into an almost blackish blue and a burgundy red. He finally slid his finger out of his mouth, letting his tongue follow to lick the tip of it, and watched as Kakashi traced the movements of his tongue closely. Iruka knew what he was doing, but it was fun playing 'innocent'. "So, what about you?"

He heard Kakashi gulp. "W-We can to pick up some supplies," Kakashi answered slowly, stuttering from what was probably pure arousal. "We were actually just in for the night."

Iruka pouted, jutting out his lower lip further than necessary. "Aw. I thought you would be staying longer. We could have had such fun getting to know each other better. I mean, I'm positive I could show you a good time." He winked again, giving the man a smirk.

He wasn't quick enough to catch Kakashi's arousal make him snap, so he forced himself to remain calm as Kakashi stood and pulled him up, suppressing the urge to pull out his dagger. Instead, Iruka chuckled lowly. All according to plan. "Come with me," Kakashi nearly begged, wrapping his arms around Iruka's slender waist and crushing their bodies together. Iruka felt something hard poking into his thigh. "I am so turned on right now," he breathed. Iruka could _feel _the arousal Kakashi was emitting. "I need you badly."

Iruka smirked. "I was hoping you'd say that." As an added guarantee, he leaned in closely to a pale ear. "And yes, you may have me." He whispered, giving the ear a small lick, discreetly rubbing against the man.

Iruka laughed as Kakashi tugged them out of the bar and dragged him out and to the tavern. Hopefully, he would provide enough time for his crew to do what was needed.

* * *

><p><em>~The White Fang~<em>

It was far too easy to sneak aboard the ship, so easy it was laughable. It honestly shouldn't have been this easy, Raidou reasoned as they snuck aboard the famous White Fang. It was like the ship was abandoned, and every pirate knew not to leave a ship unattended. However, Raidou caught sight of someone standing near the forecastle by the steering mechanism. It was time for him to do his job. He was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't hear Neji's question until he heard Danielle's reply.

"We're not looting them or anything, just throwing them off course," Danielle was saying.

Kankuro chuckled. "I can't believe no one's keeping watch. How are they the best when they can't keep a good eye?"

Raidou smirked. It _was_ pretty ironic that the best of the best wasn't able to keep a good eye on their own ship. "I don't know, but let's get going. Remember the plan?"

Four other heads nodded. "You'll keep whoever the navigator is busy," Danielle said.

"We'll switch their maps with our own special ones," Neji continued.

"Then, we jam the rudder to keep them here for a while longer," Temari added.

"If it comes to it, we seduce the rest of the crew," Gaara put in.

"And while our Captain is with their Captain distracting him, we find out where they're going, what they're doing, and if Queen Tsunade's position has changed," Raidou finished smiling evilly. "So, you five scan the layout of the ship and copy it down and I'll be with their navigator. Once I have him leave the deck or occupied enough to where he won't suspect anything, two of you sneak into their navigation room and switch their maps or alter the hand drawn one. The other three jam the cannons. When I get done with the navigator, I'll spread our mark across the ship. Any objections?"

Five heads shook. Raidou smiled; once they heard a plan, they would never stray from their goal unless there was a sudden change in plan. "Great. Go!"

Raidou watched them leave and got ready for his own act, wrapping a blanket loosely around him. He slowly approached the man, lowering his voice to a soft whisper. "E-Excuse me?"

The man turned and instantly perked up when he was spotted. Raidou had heard from enough people (namely Anko) that the scars on his face only added to him charm instead of taking it away, and that he had a killer body he rarely ever used. If he wanted the plan to go accordingly, it would be used tonight.

The man smirked at him, and Raidou had an unconscious thought that the other was sexy. "You do know it isn't good to sneak aboard a pirate ship, right?"

'_I know that genius, but did you know that it isn't smart to engage with a stranger?' _Raidou fought back mentally, rolling his eyes in annoyance, instead choosing to rub his arms. There was a slight chill tonight, and the clothes he chose may have made him look sexy, but weren't very warm. "I'm sorry," he said in mock politeness. "These kids cornered me and robbed me, and they ran up here. They took something valuable from me and I want it back. A family heirloom you might say," he recited. It was pre-decided that he would go over some rehearsed story before he got aboard so there wouldn't be anything or anyone to trace it back to.

He saw the other man frown, looking at him weirdly. Raidou guessed the other man was thinking hard about this. "I'm sorry, but, the only kids that are usually here and do things like that are in town. I'm afraid I can't help you."

Raidou pouted like he was sad, though he knew no one stole from him. He didn't pout as well as Izumo, Iruka, Danielle, Temari, or Neji, but he could still pull it off. "Oh," he murmured. "Looks like I've lost that too." The chill came in again, making him rub his arms. The blanket did nothing to help him keep warm, only except make him look like a poor civilian.

The other man shrugged. "Wish I could help, but I can't."

Raidou already knew this, but played along. A breeze blew through again, making him shiver. Why couldn't they have been _inside _the ship doing this?! He inwardly sighed and watched the other man smirk, honey eyes filled with lust. "You look like you're cold," the other said lazily. "Maybe you should go home and warm up."

Raidou forced himself to grow sad. "I can't," he replied softly. "It'll be even colder there. I live alone and have no one to help me warm up. I've been so lonely since my parents disappeared, and I have no one else with me. I haven't been with someone in a long time." It was a half-truth. Raidou's father abandoned him and his mother when Raidou was just a boy, and his mother remarried to a drunk Raidou never liked when he was 12. He ran away when he was 18 and met with a young Iruka, Izumo, and Anko about a year later.

The other man approached him slowly and grabbed his waist. Raidou had been turned slightly away from the man, so when the other pulled him back, he was turned so his ass was pressed again something rock hard against his cheeks. "Well," the other purred. "Maybe I can help with your little problem."

Raidou allowed himself a shudder and an inward smirk. The man was falling right into his trap. "What's your name," he heard whispered against his ear. Raidou allowed himself another smirk and moaned, letting the man think Raidou was a horny, desperate person. He pushed back, letting his ass rub against the other's groin. "R-Raidou," he purred. He felt a wet tongue licking his earlobe, making him moan. "Come with me Raidou," was whispered in his ear. "I'll warm you up in no time."

* * *

><p>~Tavern~<p>

"Oh…" Kakashi groaned, sweat slipping down his face. "Oh, I-Iruka. Nrgh. Ahh. Iruka …"

Iruka looked up at Kakashi through his lashes, giving a particularly hard suck to the man's large organ in his mouth. He got the desired effect: Kakashi threw back his head and groaned in lust. Iruka hummed in appreciation and swallowed his cock again, hearing Kakashi's erratic breath speed up slightly. He released Kakashi's cock to lick it from base to tip, diving back down to take it in his mouth again. His tongue laved over his sensitive slit, hands tugging on the pale sac. His shoulder was probably going to be bruised from the grip Kakashi had on it, but Iruka didn't say a word. He sucked in his cheeks and gave a rough lick to the throbbing length in his mouth, and followed it with a hard suck. Above him, Kakashi began to tremble, gripping his shoulder tighter than before.

Iruka was prepared for the hot kisses rained down from the other man. Nothing got a man into bed faster than some naughty words here and there and a few explicit gestures. Kakashi had to have been the easiest one Iruka had ever lured into bed. The man wasted no time in ripping off his clothes, and then Kakashi's mask followed so that he could lick and kiss all the skin of Iruka's body. Iruka didn't really mind; he liked it rough from time to time and Kakashi was promising to be a good lover. Even though Kakashi was making him feel like no other could, there were still some things he wanted to do to blow the man's mind (and other parts of his body).

So, Iruka reluctantly pulled away from a hot kiss to slid down the other's body, locking his eyes with Kakashi. The other man could keep his eyes to himself, and Iruka was glad of that. He wanted Kakashi to see everything he was going to do. Freeing the man's large length, he quickly swallowed it down and proceeded to give the man the best head of his life. Iruka had performed on other partners before, but Kakashi was the only one he had really needed to use all his skills on.

The pale man had grabbed a handful of his hair. It didn't really hurt, not like the grip on his shoulder, but Iruka didn't say a word. It helped to further his own pleasure at the rough play and Kakashi's own desires. With a lustful smirk, Iruka released the engorged member with a slick pop, watching the tip throb erratically and the red head twitch slightly. He slid up Kakashi's body, using his tongue to tease the pale body, and snuck up to a pale ear. "Fuck me captain," he whispered, knowing that was all invitation Kakashi would need.

And he was right. Kakashi's arms grabbed him and lightning speed and quickly carried him to the bedroom. _'All going according to plan," _Iruka thought as his back hit a mattress and a hot body lay on top of his.

* * *

><p>~The White Fang~<p>

"Ahh! Ah! Ugn! G-Genma! Ooh! Genma!" Raidou moaned, holding onto the edge of the railing, legs spread wide for the other man. Honestly, he thought Genma would have taken him to his cabin or something, not push him pants down right here and bend him over the railing, not that he was really complaining. In fact, Raidou had moved pretty fast himself, wanting to seduce the man quickly and keep him occupied so his crew members would have enough time to do their job.

The other man had engaged him in a heated kiss before making him turn and bending him over the railing. Raidou's only warning was cold air hitting his bare legs and warm hands on his ass-cheek before he felt a wet tongue circling his entrance. A probing finger wiggled its way in, pushing in and out before it was removed, and the tongue came back in. As for now, Genma was still teasing him with that tongue of his.

"Ooh! Genma! Do that again! Ah! Yes! Yes! Ahh!"

_Wow, _that had felt nice. Genma had twisted his tongue just right and…Raidou could have come right then and there. He wanted to scream in protest when the other pulled his tongue away. It had been a while since Raidou had gotten any, and the man couldn't start teasing him like that just to stop! It wasn't fair! When Genma turned, he was ready to voice his protests.

His protests died however when something blunt pressed against his entrance." Ready?" Genma whispered. Raidou nodded frantically. "Please Genma! I need it!"

The grip on his hips changed and became more brutal. In one swift thrust, Genma had slammed into him. Raidou threw back his head and hissed, slight pain mingling with a burst of pleasure. He dug his fingers into Genma's back and wrapped his legs tightly around the other's body. He would be as sore as Poseidon knows what come tomorrow, but he was too far gone to care.

* * *

><p>~Tavern~<p>

"Ah! Ah! Y-Yes captain yes! H-Harder! Ahh!"

Iruka panted heavily, moans mixed in with his breathless pleas for more. It wasn't like him to be reduced to this, but Kakashi's pace, his thick member filling him so fully and completely was driving Iruka mad with need. His lips opened in a scream, legs nearly pushed up to his chest due to the way Kakashi pressed his legs up. He gripped the sheets below him, needing something to anchor him down so that his body wouldn't explode from the blinding pleasure. The man above him grunted and he felt his body lift. Then suddenly, the throbbing length was driving into him deeper than before. He clung to Kakashi, toes curling in pleasure. He screamed when Kakashi's pace turned erratic, more powerful than his previous rhythm. Iruka pulled Kakashi into a bruising kiss, tongue wrapping around the other man's own tongue. When he felt sparks of pleasure shoot through him and felt white light shoot across his vision, making him cry out.

"Kakashi! There! Again! Yes! Harder! Harder!"

He had no idea what that was, but it was an amazing feeling, and he needed _more._

* * *

><p>~White Fang~<p>

Genma! I-I'm so close! Please!" Raidou pleaded, wrapping his nude legs tightly around Genma's waist. The pleasure was far too much and far too good for him to think of anything other than Genma driving in and out of him. He doubted he could hold on much longer.

"I-I'm almost there," Genma groaned into his ear. The pace strengthened, thrusts becoming more and more erratic to the point where Raidou just let himself go. "Genma!" He screamed into the quiet of the night. He came so hard it was downright painful, his released spurting onto both their chests. He felt Genma thrust irregularly a couple more times before he stiffened and came, his length throbbing deliciously inside Raidou's passage. His insides were coated thoroughly in the other man's essence, and the feel of it dripping out slightly made Raiodu harden almost instantly. They both slumped to the ground. Raidou in Genma's lap, basking in the afterglow. Genma had been…it was just…Raidou needed him again. Screw his duty, he needed the other man, and needed him _now._ Holding onto Genma's shoulders, Raidou stared deeply into the man's eyes. He felt Genms re-harden inside of him and inwardly smirked. Genma had fallen into his trap, and there was no way for him to come back out.

* * *

><p>~Tavern~<p>

"Ahhhh! Oh, Kakashi! Kakashi harder! Please!"

It felt so good having another man filling him so deeply. He was hot, too hot to think, speak, or do anything that didn't have to do with Kakashi and the pleasure he received. He felt himself whoosing through the air before his back met the hard surface of the wall behind them. Whoever was unfortunate enough to be on the other side of the wall would be waking to a nasty surprise. Iruka could care less though; nothing would interrupt the passion they were generating.

Iruka had nearly passed out after their first initially released. In fact, when Kakashi started the maddening pace again, Iruka was sure he blacked out. When he came to, Kakashi was still inside him, gripping his waist, waiting. All Iruka did was nod and Kakashi started again, bringing them both to new heights of pleasure.

"Iruka," Kakashi moaned in his ear. "You-You're so tight!"

"Oh! Oh! Kakashi! That's it! Ah! Right there! Ahh!" Tears of pleasure gathered in his eyes and leaked down his cheeks as his toes curled and he gripped Kakashi's shoulders so hard he must have been leaving bloody crescent moons, but he was too far gone in pleasure to even care. He felt the strong coil in his stomach snap with such force, his back arched to the point of breaking. "Kakashi!" He screamed, his release spurting onto both their chests and stomachs. A few second later, a loud, hoarse shout sounded and Iruka felt hot release coat his insides, making him moan softly. He and Kakashi collapsed back onto the bed, both basking and coming down from intense orgasms. Iruka couldn't believe it. He had actually slept with _the _Kakashi Hatake, Sharingan Pirates. It shouldn't have been so shocking but it was. And not only that, but something in Iruka's chest made him feel weird, and he didn't know why.

Still breathing heavily, Iruka turned his head to the pale man. "Wow…" he breathed, finally getting his breath somewhat normal. "Captain, that was amazing." He wasn't lying. That was the best sex he had ever had, and Kakashi was a really great lover with a lot of…_delicious features._

"I try," was Kakashi's response.

Iruka had to laugh. The man could barely speak three words to him before, but now he was being an arrogant bastard. "Well captain, you are not only an amazing pirate, but an amazing lover."

He heard Kakashi chuckle. "Please, don's spoil me."

Iruka felt a grin stretched across his face. How long had it been since he was last laid. A month or two, maybe three or four, or maybe even five? It wouldn't hurt to go a couple more times, would it? "I am far from finished spoiling you," he heard himself whisper to the pale man.

* * *

><p><em>~The White Fang~<em>

Neji wiped his brow as he held up a parchment map and blew lightly on the still wet ink marks. "I've finished with all the maps," he told his friends. He looked down at his work. The map was almost perfect, except for the light lines he had marked. To the untrained eye, it looked like nothing was done to it, but upon closer inspection, one would see the almost curved line winding around five different islands before settling back where it once was. "With what I've done, they'll be going in circles for days before they finally realize what's wrong. I've also made copies of the original maps as well."

"Good job," Gaara said, slipping some rolled up papers into his bag. "I've copied down all important information. Every course, every document, I've got it all." There wasn't much to work with really. Many of the documents there were documents that Gaara already had enough information on thanks to their spies. The only things they really needed for now were probably the messages between Queen Tsunade and Captain Hatake. Other than that, they needed nothing else.

Kankuro grinned widely. "Lookie what I found!" He held in one hand a bronze sword, and strapped to his belt were daggers made of pure silver. You don't find weapons of that quality and handle just _anywhere. _You had to go to almost exotic places all across the seven seas and even then, they were expensive. Luckily, the six daggers he snatched cost nothing. "A real bronze sword and some pure silver daggers!" Pure silver was even rarer to find, and someone who would even craft the dagger was harder to find than the silver itself because it was supposedly too much work for what was put out. He heard something tinkling behind him and turned, smiling at Danielle.

"And don't I look just amazing in these gems?" She struck a dramatic pose against the threshold, running her hands over the jewels around her neck. She rarely ever wore anything of the sort because they would weigh her down in a fight and make too much noise, but she just couldn't resist. They were innocently sitting there, just waiting to be stolen! What kind of person would she be if she didn't take them? And they were _so _beautiful! The emeralds did look good on her if she had a say so.

Temari scoffed. Trust her younger sister and her older brother to forget what the original objective is. Sure, he _did_ tell them to take what they wanted, but were the two not thinking of how they were gonna sneak off if their treasure made too much noise? She tossed a sack at Danielle. "Bag 'em. They'll make too much noise when we get outta here." Honestly, she was about the only one next to Neji who actually thought ahead.

Danielle pouted. From Temari's look, she probably wouldn't get away with just wearing one, so she would probably just have to take them all off. "Fine Temari," she conceded. "You're no fun," she grumbled, stuffing her treasures into the sack that was tossed at her. "What now? Do we leave our make here or just get out."

Gaara smirked. "We leave our mark of course."

The others grinned, sneaking onto the main deck. Danielle and Neji looked around quickly before climbing up the main post towards the sails. Neji nodded at her once they reached the top, and both jumped towards the sails, pulling out daggers. Snapping their hands forward, they both thrust their daggers into the sail and locked their other hand around the handle. Pulling their weight down, the two teens watched with satisfaction as two identical slashes spread down the sails in their wake.

Kankuro grinned and took off towards the cannons, Gaara steps behind him. Gaara pulled off and large gourd from his back and set it on the ground. Kankuro opened the top and stuck his hand in, grimacing at the sticky residue that clung to his fingers.

Gaara carried around the gourd filled with a special mix of tar he had invented, with help from Izumo, that was useful for jamming weapons and keeping their enemies stuck. The gourd was almost as big as Gaara himself and contained pounds of the foul smelling stuff. Gaara had gained the slim muscles he had by carrying it around, increasing the weight only when it became far too easy to carry it.

Kankuro pulled out a thick clump of tar and shoved it into the cannon, repeating the process with several handfuls until some leaked onto the ground. He gagged through the task, holding his breath as long as he could hold out; although useful, it smelled absolutely rancid.. Gaara had done the same to the cannon beside him. Between the two of them, they were able to jam the cannons on board. The ones within the ship were next, but those were easily taken care of. After the poured some of the tar on the cannonballs stacked beside those, and sticking some down the mouth of cannons below, there was an extra guarantee that they would jam up and remain useless.

Temari grinned at the food supply down in the storage area. The best way to rob someone of their energy was to take away their supply, right? Taking out her sword, she ran through the storage area, slashing apart crate after crate. There were barrels here and there filled with gunpowder and water, which she also hacked to pieces. It didn't take her very long, so when she was done, she joined Neji and Danielle in ripping apart the sails. Soon, even those were wrecked. Finally, the five gathered together on the main deck and ran all across the deck, stomping through the wood of the deck, hacking at the main post, wrecking the steering mast, and even knocking down the crow's nest. When they were completely down with their task, the first lights of dawn were spilling out across the horizon, alerting them that their task was done. With one last smirk, the five snuck off and quickly snuck back off the ship.

* * *

><p><em>~The Next Morning~<em>

Raidou was warm. Warm, comfortable, and incredibly sated. His ass was probably gonna be sore for days, the dark hickies marring his skin contrasting against his lighter skin tone, and he was pretty sure he'd have a severe limp, but he could care less. Not only had he allowed the five to complete their task with more than enough time, but he also got himself the greatest pounding he had ever had in a _long _time. He was quite content to just lay there and sleep for a while longer before leaving. However, his plans were interrupted by a loud knocking at the door.

"Genma! Genma!"

He heard a soft growl behind him, and the warm body that was wrapped around his removed itself and got up. Raidou distinctly realized that Genma had left the bed, and therefore left him cold. The knocking became more insistence, so Raidou grudgingly opened his eyes and sat up. "Genma?" Kami his voice sounded horrible. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Genma replied. Raidou wanted to pout as Genma threw on some clothes, therefore hiding that delicious body from Raidou's eyes. "Stay here. I'll be back." He was out the door before Raidou could say, "Alright." He curled into Genma's pillow, reveling in the warmth and smell of Genma that still lingered on it. However, he smirked into the pillow, knowing why Genma had to leave so early.

* * *

><p>Raidou was peacefully sleeping when it happened. He felt someone in his hair and a painfully yank, making him snap awake. The hand slipped down to his throat, giving a rough squeeze. The pain nearly made tears come to his eyes. Something cold and metallic pressed against his throat, and Raidou could probably guess what was going on. "Genma? What're you doing?"" He hated how weak he sounded, but there wasn't much he could do at this point expect try to stop the man from suffocating him.<p>

"Interrogating a suspect," was the hissed response, dagger tip digging in. Raidou whimpered when he felt blood drip down his throat. How could Genma have found out so fast?! Raidou couldn't die here; he'd let everyone down. The best thing to do was to play dumb and hope for the best. "Genma. Please. Let me go. I did nothing wrong!"

"But you did," Genma growled. "You tricked me." The grip in on his throat switched back to his hair and tightened as Raidou was pulled to eye level. "Why would you do that? Why play innocent?"

Raioud willed himself to cry, willed himself to be weak. He could probably fight his way out, but the other Sharingan Pirates would hear the commotion and come down here, and then Raidou would be outnumbered. He couldn't let that happen. "Genma," he pleaded. "Please. I-I wasn't tricking you!"

"And I suppose that the kids who stole some heirloom weren't made up, were they?"

Raidou inwardly flinched. "They weren't," he defended. "Please believe me Genma! I never tricked you!" Again, the harsh grip changed to his throat. "Why should I believe you? Was it purely coincidence that I get distracted on the same night the ship is wrecked?" He throat was squeezed tightly, and Raidou saw small black dots in his vision. He was going to suffocate if he wasn't slashed across his throat first. "Genma," he was weak, too weak. "Please. Stop this. I did nothing wrong."

"No," was hissed back. "Traitors need to be punished."

Raidou had one chance left. If he did sweet talk his way outta this one, he was done for. Genma would seriously going to kill him. "But Genma, what would," he coughed, voice rapidly waning. He was suffocating, and he wasn't sure he'd be able to plead his case. What would I have to gain by seeing…" the black dots grew larger, nearly overtaking his vision. He had one chance left. "You ship wrecked?" He couldn't go out like this, suffocated aboard an enemy ship. It was shameful going out like this, but he had no other option. As the blackness nearly consumed him, he had one last thought. _'I'm sorry Captain. I won't be able to join you on our journey across the seas.'_

Suddenly, the pressure on his throat was gone, and he could breathe again. He sucked in a lungful of air, only to cough it back up. What the hell?! Was the other man insane?! Raidou felt blood dripping down his throat and wiped it, suddenly feeling angry. Yeah, he did trick the man, but still, why the sudden threats?! Pissed, he threw on his clothes, ignoring the hurt look Genma was giving him and ignoring the pain in his own heart.

* * *

><p><em>~Tavern~<em>

Iruka woke up when he felt a hand idly stroking his back. While he didn't want to wake up, knowing as soon as he did he'd feel the pain in his ass hit him full force, and he wasn't sure he really wanted that. The chest below him steadily moved up and down in time with calm breaths, and Iruka would have guessed the man was sleep if it wasn't for the calm stroking across his back. He normally hated being stroked across his back because of the large scar he had, but he did enjoy Kakashi's gently caress. He was almost upset he was tricking the man.

"Kakashi?" He whispered, making sure the man was awake. He blinked sleepily as the pale man grinned down at him. "Morning Iruka."

He moved to sit up, but as predicted, pain raced through him, all stemming from his lower body. He hissed in pain and ungracefully flopped back down. "I can't move," he whispered to the man above him.

Kakashi chuckled, the asshole. "Small price to pay, eh?"

A small smile stretched across his lips. "Maybe." He sighed happily. "Last night was one of the best nights of my life! I don't even remember how many round we went!" He could probably guess by how sore he was, but it wasn't really important right now.

Kakashi chuckled again. "I'm flattered."

Iruka smiled up at the man, finding him endearing, but frowned at the thought of what he promised his crew. "I'm afraid I can't stay long."

He saw an almost invisible pout on Kakashi's lips. "Why not?"

Iruka groaned, flopping back down onto the bed. "Remember the kids I was telling you about last night?" They weren't really kids, but they acted like them sometimes.

Kakashi nodded, leaning back on his elbow.

"Well," he sat up, wincing, and turned to the man. "I need to get back so I can stop them from killing each other in boredom. One of them loves sharp things, another likes shiny things, one likes blowing stuff up, one can't keep still and gets mad if there's nothing to do, and one gets frustrated at all the others. I have a sensible one, but even he gets bored when he has nothing to do and ends up wrecking stuff. There are a few more I'm watching, but they aren't big trouble-makers like the first few. And they're all complete smartasses," he rolled his eyes, knowing the kids in question would protest heavily to what he was saying. "I can't leave them alone. Next thing I know, we'll hear reports of mayhem although the town."

"Then let them meet the kids on my crew," Kakashi said with a teasing grin. "One is very loud and annoying, one is sensible but lashes out because he hates loudmouths, one punches everyone all the time, one has a fascination with insects, one is lazy, and one has a dog and they love to mess with people. I have one who's mild mannered, but she has her mean streak when she wants to." He pulled Iruka back down. "Maybe they can all meet each other and hang out."

"Even with the possibility of them killing each other in boredom?" Iruka teased. While it was tempting to let the two opposite groups of kids meet, Iruka would feel bad if they did end up destroying one another.

Kakashi shrugged. "It would get them off our backs," he pointed out.

Iruka shook his head. He couldn't do it. His crew was one of a kind, and though more than a match for Kakashi's crew, you could never be too careful. "As tempting as it is, I don't think so. Besides, aren't you leaving today?" He distinctly remembered the man saying they were only in for the night, not for a prolonged period.

The other man groaned. "Don't remind me." Iruka nearly purred at the hand brushing his hair back. "I may never see you again," Kakashi murmured.

Iruka frowned as well; something in the man's voice made his heart speed a little. "I know, but there is a chance. Maybe at the next island you go to, I'll be there."

A bitter smile was his answer. "Maybe, but that isn't certain." The dreaded leer was back. Though Iruka was sure his ass couldn't handle it, he was go one last time for the road. "Maybe…one more round before I go."

Iruka straddled the pale hips and smiled. "Of course captain."

* * *

><p>~Somewhere~<p>

Izumo made sure no one was watching as he and Choji slipped into a dark alleyway. From here, no one would be able to see them, nor know what was going on. Little sunlight made it past the high roofs of all the buildings, and even less came through as the alleyway became narrower further down. It was the perfect meeting area.

Choji had gripped the pouch tightly in his hand as a figure materialized in the shadows, hidden enough to where the features couldn't be seen, but partly in view to where Izumo recognized the figure. "There you are. Did anyone see you leave?"

"No, they were all occupied," was the hushed response.

Choji nodded slowly. "Anything new?"

There was a single shake of the head. "No, in fact, we soon have a meeting with Queen Tsunade in a week's time."

"Where at?" Izumo asked.

"Konohagakure."

"Her hometown, and ours," Choji murmured.

"Yes. And we're meeting with her in the afternoon so she can discuss private matters concerning you."

"Us?" Izumo raised an eyebrow. "What's up with us?"

"She is growing concerned with reports she hears about you, but that's all I will know."

Izumo nodded to Choji, who tossed the coin pouch to the figure. "Take this. And thank you."

"No need for thanks," was the quiet reply. "A pirate's duty is too his family, not to his crew. Isn't that what _he_ always said?"

Izumo chuckled while Choji smiled. "Yeah," he said softly. "That is what he always said."

* * *

><p>~Somewhere~<p>

Iruka limped heavily back to the meeting spot, wincing with every step. He hadn't been kidding when he thought Kakashi would have screwed him in half if he had let him. Good thing he had passed out after a while the first time. He wasn't so lucky the next few rounds, but it was worth it in the end.

"Captain?! What happened to you?!"

Iruka turned to see Neji and Danielle running up to him, both sporting worried looks. Iruka smiled sheepishly. Now that he thought about it, he _did_ tell them to have fun once they were through. Looks like they all finished as the same time. "Distracting the Captain of the Sharingan Pirates was harder than I thought."

Neji supported him on one side and Danielle took the other. "Are you okay?" Neji asked.

Iruka nodded. "I'm fine. Just sore"

"You don't look it!" Danielle scolded. "You can barely walk without wincing in pain every time you move!"

Iruka just grinned. She could be such a mother hen sometimes. "All in a day's work." He then grew serious. "Did you accomplish the assignment I gave you?"

They both nodded, all traces of worry gone. "They'll be stuck in port for days, maybe weeks because of what we did," Neji explained. "They never saw it coming, thanks to Raidou distracting the guard."

"We stole some of their valuables, some maps, and some weapons. Never know when you'll need them," Danielle continued. "Neji also copied down their maps and then drew over the ones they have so they'll be sailing in circles. Gaara retrieved everything else."

"Excellent." Iruka commented. "And they suspect nothing?"

The two shook their heads. "Nothing," Neji answered. "Before we met, we spied on the ship. They were too confused about what happened. Plus, our little spies told us last night when the best times to strike would be."

"And that is?" Iruka questioned.

"Tomorrow morning, only three people are standing on board: our two spies and another member, the one Raidou tricked. The rest are going out to start gathering supplies."

"And their captain?"

Danielle grinned. "He's pissed. He's mad at whoever got so easily distracted and put them on lockdown. No one leaves or gets on the ship unless the captain order's them to. And, he's also upset that his ship is wrecked. When I was spying on him earlier, he was out at the edge of town hacking away at some old posts. His judgment is a little clouded right now."

Good," Iruka said as they sat him down in a chair. "Now we move onto the next phase: We track down Queen Tsunade and take what we need from her!"

* * *

><p>~Aboard the Siren's Ship~<p>

"And that's what we gathered," Gaara finished, rolling up the last parchment. "She has taken up residence in Konohagakure. She's been there for quite some time now."

Iruka rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Konohagakure, eh?"

The redhead nodded. "Yes, and Izumo was told from our spy that she has requested an audience with the Sharingan Pirates a week from now."

"It'll take more than a week to repair the damage caused to the ship," Iruka mused. "Knowing that, she'll likely send someone to them if they don't show up in time."

"Captain?" Kankuro asked, seeing Iruka's distant look.

"Nothing," Iruka murmured. "Just thinking."

"Captain, if I may," Danielle began. "I have an idea."

"Speak," Iruka commanded.

"Maybe we can get our information from Queen Tsunade quicker if we wait out the week."

"Explain." Iruka was curious, though he had an inkling to where she was going to go.

"Well, I mean, if Queen Tsunade is likely to send out a party to search for them once the week is up, then we shouldn't have a problem getting them to spill, right?"

Iruka nodded slowly. "Your saying, ambush the search party, if I'm guessing correctly?"

She nodded, playing the necklace she stole. "I'm just saying, instead of trailing them and risking them finding out who we are, we can stick around for a while and mess with them some more and maybe find out what they were _originally _after before the summons from Queen Tsunade. Then, once her summons is here, we hijack them and get what we need out of them and then, the rest is history."

Iruka looked up at the ceiling of the room he dubbed the 'planning room', contemplating what she said. IT was a good plan, but there were some kinks they'd have to work out. "Let's just say," Iruka began. "That we do carry out this plan. You do realize we'd have to be very careful around them, correct?"

Raidou nodded sadly, tenderly rubbing his neck. "I had too close of a call back there. It might not be a good plan."

Kankuro was staring out a window. "But it does have potential. All we really have to do is keep them around a while longer, even if it does mean keeping them distracted. We'd just really need to keep Raidou away from the Sharingan Pirates, and we'd need to make sure we don't allude them to the fact that we know they're staying here for so long."

"Kankuro's right," Neji murmured. "There are just minor things we'd need to be careful of."

"It's settled then," Iruka said, standing. "Raidou, tell Kurenai our new plan. The rest of you," he gave a pointed look to all the teens. "Please, stay out of trouble."

Danielle waved him off. "Don't worry. We'll behave."

Iruka raised an eyebrow. Normally, the girl hated staying in one place for too long, so it struck him as suspicious when she suggested they stay there. She'd be the one thinking it was better for them to leave and regroup, not stay and spy, and it was totally out of character for her. "You seem far too eager to stay here. You aren't hiding something, are you?"

She coughed a bit. "W-What?! No! I-I just-"

Iruka grinned. He'd let it go for now, but he would find out what was up with the girl. "Kidding. But like I said, behave."

Everyone nodded. "We'll try," Kankuro said with a grin.

Iruka rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>~Docks~<p>

She was late. He probably wouldn't be waiting for her anymore. She had promised to meet him half an hour ago, and here she was, running late. "He's probably not there," she mumbled to herself. Why, _why _had Mizuki decided at the last minute that he needed to be caught up with everything, and _why _had the captain decided that they needed another rundown now that Mizuki was there? It frustrated her, especially because Mizuki had fallen asleep majority of the time and had made Iruka have to repeat himself numerous times. She was glad when Anko had had enough and smacked the white-haired male over his head and screeched at him until his ears nearly bled. But still, it had wasted enough of her time and she probably missed him.

When she reached the docks, she noticed with disappointment that he wasn't anywhere. She searched every square inch of the docks, except for under the docks, but there was no sign of him. She was too late.

She was just about to give up her search when something warm covered her eyes. She suppressed a grin. He _was _waiting for her. "You're still here?"

A chuckle answered her. "I was actually running a little late. You were right on time." The hands over her eyes were removed and slipped down to her waist, hugging her from behind. "Did you think I wasn't gonna be here?" The grip around her tightened and a chin rested on her shoulder. She leaned back against the strong body behind her. "I thought I was too late and missed our date." She turned her head to look back at a cocky smirk and brown eyes glinting in amusement. "I'm glad I did make it Kiba."

Kiba grinned down at her, giving her a small squeeze. "I'm glad too Danielle."

* * *

><p>Me: Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuuun!<p>

Gaara: You are the empress of cliffhangers.

Mizuki: Why do you hate me so much?

Me: What Naruto fan doesn't hate you? You were a total asshole you prick!

Mizuki: I bet there's one Naruto fan who does like me.

Me: I am a straight-laced KakaIru shipper, and in all KakaIru I've read, you were always dead, or Kakashi wanted to kill you. Or, you were long gone and Iruka hated you. And in the other fics I've read, you weren't exactly liked either.

Mizuki: I bet you there is someone who like me and likes me with Iruka.

Me: Yeah right. Get outta here Mizuki. Don't let the door hit your dumb ass on the way out.

Mizuki: You're mad because you know someone out there loves me.

Me: Fine! In addition to a nice comment, your spy guesses, and your pirate stuff, if you can find me an author or a reader who likes Mizuki and likes the Iruka and Mizuki pairing, I will not only dedicate a Mizuki-chapter to you, but I will also make you a part of Tsunade's search crew. If you can, please include the person's name, and a story so I have proof. Thank you and goodnight!


	3. Kidnapped

Pirates of Konohagakure

Me: Here is chapter 3! I'm really pumping these out. It seems like you guys really like this new story! I'm glad. *smiles* Anyways, chapter 3 is here, so you know what that means: We'll see what happened between Kiba and Danielle! Just how did they meet, and what does it mean? BTW, we're switching over to the Sharingan Pirate side this time for some of the chapter. Perspective Change no Jutsu!

Naruto: You are so evil!

Me: Meh.

Sasuke: And while we're here, we'd like to point something out. In case you are confused about the day it is, it is still the afternoon.

Gaara: And, on another note, AG has no idea how to write sword play and stuff like that, so excuse her if the fight scene is a bit crappy.

Me: Ah, thank you Sasuke! And he's right. It is still that afternoon when Iruka left Kakashi, only about an hour or two later. So, when the Sirens said last chapter they would attack the next morning, it is not in fact the next morning. We're still on the current day. We have not switched days yet, but we will do the switch somewhere in the chapter. Naruto, disclaimer.

Naruto: AG owns nothing but the plot!

Me: Let's get started!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Proper Ship Repairs.<p>

"Explain to me again," Hinata began. "What happened to the ship?" She swept her wet cloth across the floor, clearing some of the stickiness that was splattered all over the floor.

"It was Genma's fault," Shikamaru grumbled. "He left his post last night and the Sirens trashed the ship."

"I said sorry," Genma mumbled from his spot near the cannons. "What more do you want?"

A wet rag sloshed across the floor, sending droplets of water scattering across the floor. "I can't believe this," Shikamaru muttered. "Genma screws up, and now we're all stuck with the punishment." He glared at the older man. "Nice job Genma!"

Genma growled at him. "Come off it Nara! I made a tiny mistake! Lay off!"

Shikamaru angrily swiped his rag across the floor. "If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be cleaning up a mess that was inadvertently caused by you screwing up!" The rag swished across the floor again. "Tell me again why you had to screw some guy last night instead of just waiting until today and just met with him somewhere."

"I wasn't thinking!" Genma yelled, quickly getting to his feet. "Just lay off of it!"

Shikamaru sighed and turned back to his task, angrily scrubbing the dirty floor. "This is so troublesome."

Hinata smiled sadly. "Sorry Shikamaru, but you were the one who decided to trade shifts."

"Because I thought we were just guarding," Shikamaru protested. "I didn't know we would be on clean-up!"

Genma sighed. "I feel bad enough I let this happen." An odd smell made him wrinkle his nose. At first he assumed it to be the fruit that was beginning to rot after it was wrecked, but now, he wasn't so sure. In fact, it seemed like it was coming from around the cannons. He cautiously crept over to the ones lining the port holes and peered into the cannon nearest him. He took on whiff and recoiled in disgust. "Oh, ew! What the hell?!" He reached inside and gagged when his hand touched something slimy. "What's inside here?!"

Shikamaru and Hinata slowed stood up and approached the cannon. "Genma, what's-" Shikamaru stopped short and suppressed a gag. Hinata covered her mouth with her hand. "What is that smell?" She asked.

Genma grabbed a handful of the gunk and pulled it out, making a disgusted face as the black gunk oozed out of the clump and dripped down his arm. "What is that?!" Hinata questioned.

Genma shook it off his hand, grimacing when it stuck to his skin. "I don't know. It's really sticky and smells horrible."

Shikamaru peered into another cannon and jerked back. "Oh gross! This one is filled with it too!"

A thorough search was done of all cannons which produced the same results: all the cannons were filled with the same black gunk, and piles of it. "Great," Genma muttered. "Another obstacle."

Hinata tied her scarf around her mouth and nose and reached into another cannon, shuddering. "We might as well start cleaning it out. Who knows when we'll need to cannons again?"

Shikamaru made another face as he reached inside another cannon and pulled out a huge wad of gunk. "We'll need some buckets then. We can't exactly dump it onto the floor. Then we'll have to start over again."

"Right," Genma agreed. "I'll go get the buckets."

~Docks~

Danielle giggled as Akamaru licked her face again. "Down boy," she said through her giggles, trying to control the large dog.

Akamaru barked happily and jumped on her again, licking her face. Kiba chuckled. "Akamaru, come here." He hauled the large dog off of her, giving her a chance to wipe her face. "Sorry about that," he apologized. "He doesn't usually do that to a lot of people. There must be something he likes about you, or you smell good."

"I smell good?" She raised an eyebrow.

Kiba shrugged. "That's the only other reason." He blushed lightly. "Or he's trying to tell me something."

"Like what? That I'm a good mate?" A small blush heated her cheeks.

Kiba smiled. "Maybe." He picked up a rock and tossed it, watching it skip across the water 7 times. Danielle whistled. "Good shot." She picked up her own rock and tossed it out to the water, watching it skip across the water 7 times as well. Kiba grinned. "Nice one."

She shrugged. "I used to do it with my siblings all the time when we were kids. At least, when we weren't stealing our food or running away from vendors."

Kiba scooted a bit closer. "Stealing?"

She looked out across the water, her expression distant. "I don't remember much about my mother, only a couple of things like how she sounded, or her warmth, and my father…we don't know if he was killed or if he was kidnapped. We came home one day to find the place abandoned. We stole money from people to try to pay the rent, but we were eventually found out and kicked out of our home. No one took us in, so we had to live on the streets." Her eyes narrowed. "All people did was spit at us and talk about is like we weren't even there. Some of them hit us. A few did give us food once in a while, but it was never enough. So, we had to steal to get by." Her gaze shifted to him. "You understand that, right?"

Kiba nodded slowly. "I was the same way when I was younger. My father actually abandoned my mother, me, and my sister when I was three. Ma told me that I reminded her so much of him, so much it hurt to look at me sometimes. She used to…" he sighed. "She beat me a couple times, getting out her anger at him by taking it out on me. I was the closest thing she had to him, so I served my purpose."

Danielle placed a hand on his shoulder, rubbing it comfortingly. He felt Akamaru pressing up to his side in comfort; he may have been a dog, but he was smarter than assumed. When Kiba spoke about his mom, Akamaru seemed to know and take it as a sign that Kiba would grow depressed and comfort him in his own little way.

Kiba took another breath. "My sister got married when I was older to a guy she had met one day when we were out getting some bandages for me. Mom had been particularly brutal to me that day. He and Hana hit it off, and the next year they got married. Last I heard back then, Hana had a baby, a little girl. I only saw her once or twice, and she was adorable." He smiled slightly, then frowned. "I ran away after a while. With Hana gone, Ma got worse with her beatings to the point where I was out cold for hours. When I woke up, I patched up best I could and ran. I never looked back." He sighed. "I've only been back home a couple times. Hana moved back in with Ma, and Ma was trying to suppress memories of me and Pa to the back of her mind. I couldn't go back, so I didn't. I didn't look back."

Danielle pressed against his side like Akamaru. "Do you ever think of them?"

"All the time," he answered immediately. "I always wonder if Ma stopped trying to repress memories of me and Pa, or if she regrets beating me all the time. I think of her, and Hana, and the guy she married. I think of my old home, I think of how I used to be, I think of it all." He turned to look at her. "What about you?"

"A good friend of our parents took us under his wing. He likes to travel, so that's what we do. We've traveled basically everywhere. I like it, and my family likes it. We make memories together. Without our guardian Umi, we wouldn't be where we are now." She smiled at him. "In fact, I might not have met you."

Kiba smiled back. "Yeah. I guess it wasn't all bad."

~Tavern~

Kakashi couldn't believe how badly things had gone in such a short time. Things were going so well for him! Why did they have to turn to crap so quickly?!

First, he had just received a proposition to meet up with Queen Tsunade for 'important matters' meaning she needed a job done and was willing to pay a large sum for it.

Then, he finds three beggers who make a good addition to his crew, only to find out they were imposters for the Sirens of the Sea.

After that, after he killed the three traitors, he went to a bar to drink out his frustrations, only to meet an incredible man and have the most mind-blowing sex he had ever had in his life, only to realize he wouldn't ever see the man again after that night.

Then, after the best night of his life, he returns to his ship, only to find that one of his most trusted crewmates let his guard down and therefore couldn't protect the _White Fang _when (most likely) the Sirens trashed it. Now, repairs could take weeks, and he'd be stranded at port for who knows how long.

And on top of that, the Sirens were after him and somewhere on Gatlin Island, and he had no clue where to look!

Growling lowly, he snatched up his whiskey bottle and downed the whole thing in one go through his mask; he didn't care if his mask would be damp, he needed to get away from everything. There were numerous shot glasses littered across the bar, but he had knocked them over in favor of chugging down the bottle. He turned, knowing he had no time to get shit-faced when he froze.

Iruka was here!

The tanned man was sitting at a table with a young brunette, both talking quietly to each other. Iruka was chuckling at the other boy while the young man had his arms crossed and was grumbling.

Kakashi gulped. Memories from the previous night came slamming back into his mind, making him smile almost goofily under his mask. Although through misfortune, he could spend another night with Iruka, and see what else the tanned man could do. His nose nearly bled slightly. Though not thoroughly explored, Kakashi saw a bit of how flexible Iruka was, but not how he could _really _bend.

'…_Mmm, bendy Iruka,'_ Kakashi thought absently.

Shaking his head to clear it of his naughty thoughts, he sauntered over to the duo. As he neared, Iruka's eyes glanced over at him, before the man did a double take and smile widely. "Kakashi!" His smiled turned teasing. "Are you trying to drink yourself into a coma again?"

Kakashi grinned up his mask, taking a seat next to the man. "Not this time," he replied. "I was only in for a quick drink."

Iruka chuckled quietly, eyeing the spot Kakashi had currently occupied with teasing eyes. "So, that empty whiskey bottle over there from the direction you can from and those shot glasses aren't yours?"

Kakashi rubbed his head sheepishly. "Okay. You got me." He nodded at the other occupant of the table. "Who's your friend?"

Iruka smiled at him and nudged the other, getting a grunt in reply. "He's my son," he said simply.

Kakashi jaw must have dropped, because the other two persons at the table burst into gales of laughter. "Kakakshi," Iruka said through his chuckles. "He isn't my biological son. He's my adopted son."

"Kankuro," the other grunted, giving a small nod in greeting.

Kakashi blinked. "Adopted?"

"Yeah," Iruka giggled. "Remember yesterday night when I told you I had guardianship over some kids? He's one of them."

Kakashi didn't really remember that (it was probably around the time his mind was thinking up dirty thoughts about Iruka, naked and sweaty, screaming his name) but he nodded slowly and pretended that he did.

"And he's not a kid," Kankuro grumbled. "And he'd like to not be referred to as such."

Iruka laughed. "Sorry. Sorry." He turned back to Kakashi. "Not that I'm not glad to see you, but what're you doing here? I thought you told me you had to leave today?"

"I did," Kakashi sighed. "But my ship was wrecked last night, so until repairs are done, my crew and I are stuck here."

"Aw," Iruka pouted. "I feel bad for you. How long would you be stuck?"

"At best, two weeks. At worst, maybe a month or two." He sighed again. "And the way it's looking, it'll take the month."

Iruka placed a hand on his knee. "You don't know that. Things may look up for you."

Kakashi couldn't help the sad smile, though he knew Iruka probably couldn't see it. "Things rarely ever look up for me. I only get the bad, never the good."

Iruka pouted. "So, meeting me was a bad thing?"

"No!" Kakashi shouted a little too quickly. He cleared his throat and ducked his head. "You…you could never be a bad thing." He placed a hand over Iruka's, feeling it slowly travel up his knee and lightly trail over the inside of his thigh. He was only aware of the table's other occupant when said occupant grunted and took a quick shot.

Kankuro had a strange glint in his eyes. "I know when I'm not wanted," he teased. "I'm gonna go somewhere else so I don't disturb you two. Y'know, where I can't smell the hormones brewing and where the sexual tension isn't suffocating me." Kakashi chuckled at the blush the spread across Iruka's cheeks. "I will you see you later. Or tomorrow if you can even walk." He smirked, giving a cheeky wave and walking off. Iruka rolled his eyes. "Freakin' smartass," he grumbled.

Kakashi chuckled. "He reminds me of someone I know," he said, thinking of Shikamaru and his tendency to give a smart remark now and then. The hand that was subtly sliding up his thigh stopped to trace lazy patterns. He held back a groan. It would be undignified if he took Iruka here on the table, no matter how much he _really _wanted to.

~_White Fang~_

Shikamaru sighed, picking up another bucket full of the suspicious black gunk that filled every cannon of the ship. It was a long and grueling process, and since they had barely even hit all the cannons of the interior, it looked like it would take all day. He _knew _he shouldn't have decided to switch duties with his crewmate this morning!

"Shikamaru," Hinata called, snapping him out of his musings. "One of us needs to go into town for some water barrels."

He groaned loudly. "Did we run out already?"

Hinata sighed. "We didn't run out. We only had the spare one on the upper deck. All the rest of the water barrels were destroyed."

"Are you serious?" Shikamaru cried. "What else have we lost?" He gave a pointed glare at Genma, who pretended not to notice.

"Well, I checked everything we had in stock." She lowered her head. "Everything was destroyed."

He heard Genma gasp from behind him, but paid no attention to it, instead choosing to sigh. "Okay, that's wonderful," he said sarcastically. "We'll need to restock soon."

"But when?" Hinata asked softly. "We aren't allowed to leave the ship until later tonight."

Shikamaru groaned out loud. "Aw man. Now how are we gonna clean up?"

"We could take any spare buckets and go down to the dock and fill them by hand," Genma suggested.

"Great." Shikamaru said. "Then you can go do it."

"What?!" Genma shouted. "Why?!"

"Well, simple. You caused this mess, so you should take the bigger workload," Shikamaru explained dully.

Genma opened his mouth to protest, but closed it, instead grumbling to himself and walking off. When he was gone, Shikamaru sighed. "This is getting way too troublesome."

~Tavern~

"Ah! Mmm! K-Kakashi? Are you sure we s-should be-ah!-doing this?" Iruka asked, panting heavily.

Kakashi paused from above the man's chest, looking up into the hazed over brown eyes. "I need this Iruka," he purred.

"B-but don't you need to oversee your ship repairs?" Iruka gasped as Kakashi flicked his nipples again.

Kakashi leaned up and pecked Iruka's lips. "Don't worry. I left people I know won't let me down on board. All the others are getting the supplies as we speak. I think we have just enough time for this, don't you?" To prove his point, he gave Iruka's still clothed erection a quick rub.

Iruka tossed his head back and moaned. "I-I guess."

Kakashi grinned. "I thought you'd say that."

~Docks~

Kiba skipped another rock across the water. "You said you have siblings?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Three. I have an older brother, and older sister, and a twin brother, although we don't look much alike. I'm more tanned than he is, and he's pretty pale. The only thing we really have in common is our eye color."

Kiba smiled. "You have a pretty eye color," he murmured.

She blushed. "Thank you." She placed a hand on his cheek. "Are these…?"

"No," he answered, knowing what he question was. "I was born with the marks on my cheeks. In fact, everyone in my family has them. I don't know why."

"Well, I like them," she murmured, tracing the outline of the red marks with her finger. "It gives you a…a sort of edge."

"An edge?"

She blushed. "It makes you look tough. Wild."

Kiba grinned. "Do you like tough and wild?"

In answer, she leaned over and placed a quick kiss on his lips, surprising him. "That's what I think," she breathed when she pulled back.

Kiba blinked once or twice before leaning over and smashing their lips together.

~Siren's Ship~

Gaara and Neji were looking over the maps they stole from the Sharingan Pirates. "It looks like they were headed here first, then to the southeastern cove of Huang Wu Island," Neji said after carefully examining a map. "There's a big circle right here," he pointed. "Where they seemed to have been headed."

Gaara peered down at the map. "You're right. But what's so important about Huang Wu Island?"

Neji looked at a different document. "It says here that's there's a cave somewhere near the cove that's supposed to hold a valuable treasure."

Gaara and Neji shared a look. "You don't think…" Neji began.

Gaara unfolded another parchment. "Maybe. I think you're right. Whatever is at that cove, we need to find it first."

"How?" Neji asked. "We'll be waiting here a week for the Sharingan Pirates, and then we're off to 'talk' with Queen Tsunade."

"Yes, but after that, I don't know what we're doing. Therefore, I think that we need to speak with Captain about this soon."

"Before or after tomorrow's attack?"

"Before. This way, he can plan ahead after our 'meeting' with Queen Tsunade, though I think he'll most likely want to head out directly after."

Neji looked down at the map again and did a double take. "Wait, look here."

Gaara came closer. "What is it?"

"It's this other route." He traced a long line around Konohagakure and to an empty spot. "It ends right here, in the middle of the ocean."

"Strange," Gaara murmured, leaning down to get a better look. He picked up another map, holding the two next to each other to compare the map to the one he had swiped. "It doesn't give a location here either."

Neji looked at a different map. "And there isn't a location on the either."

The two teens spilt numerous maps between them and compared them to the originally stolen map, both coming up with the same result. "There's something out there," Neji murmured. "That's the only explanation. They must know something we don't about that place."

"I know," Gaara agreed. "It isn't close to anything, so we can't connect it with a certain island. And there doesn't seem to be any landmarks, so we can't mark it off. We honestly just have to play it by ear."

~Docks~

She moaned into his mouth, hands coming up to wrap around his neck. His hands drifted to her sides, touching gently, before settling there, satisfied with their position, and continued kissing her, flicking out his tongue to swipe across her lips. She moaned again, parting her lips slightly, and allowed him to push his tongue past her lips and into her mouth. He was vaguely aware of how sweet she tasted, instead focusing on his traveling hands. If he moved them up further...a little further...and just a bit more and-

"Kiba, I thought I'd find you here."

Kiba groaned and pulled away, smirking at the flush across Danielle's cheeks and how her lips were swollen from their kissing. He turned and looked up at a smirking Kotetsu and Asuma, who was holding back a smile. "It's time to head back," Asuma told him. "I think the others need us back on the ship. We'd better go."

Danielle pouted. "You have to leave?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah," he replied, standing up. Akamaru whined and nuzzled her cheek, not wanting to leave. Kiba sighed and gently nudged his head. "Come on boy. We gotta go."

Danielle stood as well, giving Akamaru's ears a fond scratch and leaning up to peck his lips. "Do you," she hesitated. "Do you think we can meet up again tomorrow?"

Kiba frowned. "I'm not really sure," he admitted.

She pouted again. "Oh," she said simply.

Kiba kissed her lips chastely. "I'll come and find you, okay?"

She smiled. "Okay."

~Tavern~

Ah! Ah! Ah! Yes! Harder!" Iruka hissed, fisting the sheets below tightly. Behind him, Kakashi growled and took grabbed his hips in a bruising grip, slamming his hips forward. Iruka buried his face into the pillow below, muffling his scream as Kakashi's thrust hit the spot inside him that made him see stars and repeatedly slammed into it.

Behind him, Kakashi thrust harder and harder, leaning over the man to reach a tanned ear. "Do you like that Iruka?" He purred, nibbling the tanned ear.

Iruka keened loudly, biting his lip. "Yes!" He shouted.

"Are you gonna come for me?"

Iruka clawed at the sheet below him, moaning and groaning wildly. "S-So c-c-close," he whimpered. He shook on his arms, collapsing down on his elbows and allowing Kakashi to go deeper.

"Come for me," he commanded.

Iruka screamed and climaxed, spurting his release onto the sheets below. Kakashi could only thrust a couple more times before he groaned and released into the tan body below him.

"Iruka," he panted. "You are one of the most amazing lays I have ever had," he murmured, pulling out of the man and collapsing beside him. Iruka rolled over and grinned at him. "Thank you," he breathed. "And you are the best I've ever given the pleasure to let top me." He chuckled. "Is this how we're gonna meet from now on? In bed?"

Kakashi propped himself up on his elbow. "Not if you don't want to. I just thought that blow earlier in the alleyway was a 'Kakashi take me now' sort of thing," he grinned.

Iruka hit him lightly. "You kept begging me to. You wouldn't leave me alone."

Kakashi smirked. "But I do remember it being of equal consent."

Iruka blushed, but then chuckled. "Alright. You might be right on that point." His stomach grumbled, alerting the two bed occupants a certain need. Iruka blushed again. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Kakashi laughed. "Let's get dressed and get you some food."

~_White Fang~_

Something wasn't right here.

Naruto remembered that clean-up was something he, Kiba, and Genma absolutely hated to do. But looking around, something was seriously off.

First of all, Genma was doing most of the heavy load and hadn't complained about it once, even going as far as taking some of Kotetsu's load to do so the other man could go back into town for more supplies to speed along the repair process. He didn't even say a word when Shikamaru started to order him around; he just did what the other asked!

Secondly, Kiba was happily mopping up spills, even humming as he did so. Kiba hated cleaning and mostly grumbled about it, but now the other was _humming _while he cleaned up, smiling every once in a while. It was really weird, especially since he would stop to look out at the sea, touch his cheek, smile, and go back to work, which asnt like him.

What was up with his ship-mates?!

He decided to start with Kiba since they were closer and grew up together.

Brining his mop over the floor in a large arc, he carefully made his way over to Kiba. "Are you alright?" He asked once he reached the other.

"Hmm?" he hummed, pausing for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"You've been looking at the water and touching your cheek. Is it hurt or something?"

Kiba smiled dreamily. "No. I met someone."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You met someone?" He parroted.

He nodded, still smiling. "A girl I met earlier." He sighed happily. "Her name's Danielle, and she's wonderful."

Naruto blinked. "Where did you meet her?"

"At the docks this morning," he replied, stopping his mopping. "Why are you so curious about it?"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know. I've just never seem you this happy."

Kiba shrugged as well. "She makes me happy."

~Later That Night~

It was late at night when Iruka and Kakashi finally parted company, though Kakashi was still reluctant to let him go. Iruka made him feel things he never knew possible; ever since he lost his father, he doubted he could feel much of anything anymore. But with Iruka, he felt more human. He wasn't the famed Captain of the Sharingan Pirates, nor was he the famous Hatake Kakashi. He didn't have a title with Iruka; to the tanned man, he was just Kakashi, and no one had ever made him feel that way since his own parents.

"Iruka," Kakashi murmured against the other man's lips. "Don't go."

Iruka leaned up and sealed their mouths, wrapping his arms around Kakashi's neck. Kakashi groaned and slipped his hands around the other's waist, pulling them flush against each other. The two stood lip-locked with each other, hands roaming and tongues battling until air became a problem and they sadly had to separate.

"Kakashi," Iruka panted. "I don't want to go either, but I have to." He gave the other a peck on the lips. "And you do too."

Kakashi wanted to pout. "But we have so much fun together! I know you enjoy our time together."

Iruka sighed. "Kakashi, I really do enjoy spending time with you, but you need to oversee your repairs, and I still have my kids to look after."

Kakashi let his head drop onto the other's shoulder. "Will you be around for the next couple days?" If he was, there was a chance they could still see each other, couldn't they?

Iruka gave him a beautiful smile. "Yes. I will. We'll be in for about a week, then I have somewhere else to take them."

A week. He had just about a week to be with Iruka. With the time he took out for the repairs and getting supplies, they could still make this work. And in that time, he could try to convince Iruka to join him as his first mate and maybe even convince Iruka's kids to join up too. The one he met seemed strong, and the various other Iruka mentioned would complement his own crew as well.

It could work out.

"I'm sorry Kakashi," Iruka murmured, unwounding his arms from around the other man's neck. "But I must go."

Kakashi took his arms back and straightened up. "I understand." They shared a brief kiss. "Tomorrow?"

Iruka nodded. "Tomorrow. I promise." He smiled one last time before he walked into the night. Kakashi watched him disappear, ignoring his heart clenching painfully. When he couldn't even see the man's silhouette, Kakashi began the long, lonely trek back to his own ship.

~Dawn~

The first rays of dawn were breaking over the horizon, lighting up the sky a light pink color, smaal streaks of yellow highlighting the rising sun. Flowers opened their petals to receive the warm light, birds slowly awoke themselves and their young to begin a new day, and gulls cawed as the hunt for their breakfast began. The scene was incredibly serene.

Shikamaru, who found comfort in watching the sun rise, looked out over the horizon, watching birds fly across the sky and as fish and dolphins began to splash around in the water. He was usually the only one up this early, and usually the one who went out to start the day, but today felt different. He wasn't out here to enjoy the scenery. He had a bad feeling about today.

Something big was going to happen.

He jumped whne he felt a hand on his shoulder, grabbing the offending wrist and twisting under the arms, flipping the person over as he ducked down, until the attacker was below him and he had a firm grip on the man's wrist. "Asuma?!" Shikamaru shouted. "You scared the crap outta me!"

Asuma winced, sheepish smile on his face. "Sorry about that," he mumbled. "Thought you heard me come up."

Shikamaru released the death grip and allowed the man up. "Sorry. I was just surprised."

Asuma smiled. "No worries. You didn't hurt me all that much."

"Alright then," Shikamaru said, turning back to the ocean.

Asuma leaned on the railing beside him. "Are you okay?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "Actually, no. I've been having a weird feeling in my gut ever since last night. I barely got any sleep last night because of it."

Asuma looked over the ocean as well. "Is it that bad?"

Shikamaru nodded. "Something big is gonna happen. And soon."

Asuma sighed. "Your gut hasn't been wrong before. Captain should hear this," Asuma pointed out.

Shikamaru sighed. "You're probably right. I just hope-"

A gunshot went off, splintering the wood of the railing the two were leaning on. They jumped apart, looking at each other in shock, before looking in the direction the bullet came from. Another one whizzed through the air, this one grazing Shikamaru's arm. The teen winced, but pulled out his sword, watching as Asuma put on his brass knuckles. "Shikamaru, get Captain, and wake everyone up. Tell them we're under attack."

No soon then he said that did 10 masked assailants suddenly appear on the ship, brandishing swords and pistols. Two of them forced Shikamaru to back up a few steps, one of them holding a dagger to his throat. "Men are so predictable," came a female voice. "Always so focused on getting a man when they should clearly be watching out for a women."

Two more appeared beside them, making Shikamaru glance around warily as four people closed in on him, all sporting their own weapons, glinting in the early morning light.

Asuma cracked his knuckles, tensing himself for a fight. Three people were on his right, three peoplee on his left, all pointing blades and daggers at him left and right. It wasn't a fair fight, six-on-one, but he had been in tough situations before. He could probably fight his way out of this, but it wouldn't be easy, and he would probably come out with a great deal of injuries, if he even came out of it.

The ten surrounded the two men, forcing Asuma and Shikamaru back to back. Shikamaru gripped his sword tightly. If it was a fight they wanted, it was a fight they would get.

With a small nod from Asuma, Shikamaru ran forward, surprising the five on his side, and broke out of the circle, quickly whipping around to face them. One of them, who he assumed to be the female who spoke to him, pulled out a long sword and held it parallel to her body. The other three took up defensive poses behind her; if she went down, one of them would take her place.

Shikamaru struck first, slicing his sword down in a vertical strike. She quickly raised her sword horizontally, blocking the blow, and pushed roughly against his blade, knocking him back. He stumbled a bit, giving her all the invitation she needed to go on the offensive. He barely had time to plan his own attack as blow after blow rained down on him, forcing him to clumsily try and parry the blows while also backing away so she couldn't get in close. However, she danced around him, every step she took complimented by a sword strike that had him on edge. Normally, he was more coordinated than this, but his gut kept squirming uncontrollably and it was throwing him off guard. She thrust her blade forward, making him have to jump back to avoid being impaled. She sliced him with a diagonal strike but he parried the blow and caused her to stumble back this time. He advanced a step, forcing her a step back, but she faked a left strike and then slashed right, cutting his bicep and forcing him to drop his weapon. She then kicked him in the chest, knocking him back again.

Asuma was doing no such better. He took on two opponents, one of which who had a longsword and the other with a hook sword. He had already been knocked back on his feet by one of them, who had used the hooked edge of his sword to catch his ankle and yank back, sending him to the floor. The other jumped into the air and brought his or her sword down. Asuma had rolled out the way in time, but had he taken any longer the blade would have impaled his eye. He quickly stood up, flicking the back of his hand up so that the metal of his knuckles caught the next blade strike and forced the wielder to pause and stumble a bit as his blade was unexpectedly caught. With his other hand, Asuma grabbed the blade, sweeping his foot out and catching the other off guard. With a quick twist, he knocked the other to the floor while simultaneously disarming him. Though he didn't like fighting with longswords, it would have to do.

'Where's the captain?' He thought frantically as the five advanced. 'Wait, five?!'

A quick glance to Shikamaru confirmed his fear. The boy was a fighter and bravely taking on more enemies than he could handle, if the cuts and bruises were any indication. He was fighting with two of them now while the other two were watching. That made nine.

One of them got away.

~Crew's Quarters~

Down in the crew's quarters, Gaara was putting the tar mixture on every doorframe, making sure they would stick. This way, even if they did hear the commotion, they wouldn't have been able to leave. The tar was just that strong.

He was just getting to the last few doors when he heard something. It was soft, faint almost, and he had to strain his ears to hear it.

"Grr…"

He looked around the hallway, but spotted nothing. Then what was that?

"Grrrrr!"

He looked behind him, but still spotted nothing. So, if nothing was there, then what-

A large weight bowled him over, knocking him to the ground. Then, a large weight settled on his chest while hot breath wafted in his face. Opening his eyes (his face was still concealed by his mask, which he was thankful for), he was met with sharp looking canines.

The large animal bared sharp fangs at him, shoving its snout into his face.

"Nice job Akamaru," came a male voice.

Gaara looked over to find black coming towards him. Glancing up, he was shocked to see a young teen with brown hair and eyes with red markings on his cheeks who was frowning at him. The large thing on top of him gave a single bark before turning its attention back to Gaara and snarling.

"Who are you?"

Gaara looked up at the teen. He could probably take him in a fight, but not with the dog on top of him, neither could he hope to attack the teen without the dog coming to attack him. So instead, Gaara chose not to answer and looked everywhere but at the teen and the dog.

Suddenly, someone banged into the door behind them, shouting in protest when he couldn't break through. "Kiba!" The person shouted. "What the heck is going on?!"

"Naruto!" Kiba called back. "We're under attack! Get out here!"

Naruto tried the door again, but it didn't give way. "It's stuck!" Naruto shouted.

Kiba groaned. "Stand back!" He marched over to the door and sent a kick at it, making the door groan, but it didn't give in. He slammed his foot into it once more, but still nothing. Grolwing slightly, he gave it one more powerful kick before the door burst open and Naruto fell out.

Hitting the ground with a yelp, Naruto rolled over and hopped to his feet, rubbing his sore shoulder. "Ow!" He gave Kiba a weak smile. "Thanks for that. I have no idea why that happened." He looked down at Gaara. "Who the heck is he?"

"I dunno. I found him under Akamaru a few minutes ago. I heard gunshots upstairs, but I couldn't get out of my room. I ended up climbing out of the window and crawling out to the next room. Lucky for me, Akamaru was resting down the hall and got to him before I did. This was how I found him."

Naruto looked down at the masked teen below him, than up at the ceiling, hearing another gunshot. "We'll have to worry about him later. We need to get up top."

Kiba shook his head. "We need to get reinforcements. I don't know how many are up there and captain needs to know about this."

Naruto jerked a thumb to Gaara. "What about him?"

"We'll take him to the dungeon and then free everyone."

"Right. Let's go!"

~Dungeon~

Gaara looked around at the dungeon. It was surprisingly well-kept. Unlike the stories he heard of some pirates having a rat-infested dungeon crawling with insects and rotting corpses, this one as simple. There were simple chains nailed into the wall with cuffs at the end spread out at equal intervals all around, and that was it. No corpses or anything. Just a large room with a large bay door up top and another on at the opposite wall and nothing more.

Smirking, he reached into his hair and pulled out a thin pin. Neji had been right when he said you could hide a weapon in your hair. He knew for a fact that Neji kept needled he thinned into deadly sharp points in his hair, and he knew that Izumo had a few in his hair as well. Even both his sisters hid pins in their hair. He was just glad he took their advice and stared storing them in his own. You never know when you'll be lock in a dungeon or cuffed to a wall, or even if he had to pick a lock.

~Upper Deck~

Iruka had to admit, the man he was fighting had some skill. Not only was he able to give Izumo a good run for his money and disarm him in a swift move, but also managed to knock Anko off her feet and stun her for a few moments. However, it wasn't as much as a challenge as he'd originally thought. Now, he himself was taking on the man who had taken Izumo's longsword, but it was obvious he wasn't used to handling them, if his stance and overall clumsiness was any indication. When he was fighting with his knuckles, he was fine, but he was a little too unprepared to fight with the longsword.

Iruka grinned under his mask, gripping his own weapon of choice, a whip, tightly in one hand, while his other held a dagger. It was uncommon for someone to fight with a whip, but Iruka liked it, and liked the tiny needles held within the long strap. This way, when contact was made, not only would it sting, but some of the needles would embed in the flesh, adding more pain, and also allowing Iruka to come in with his dagger. However, his aim wasn't to kill the man. It was obvious that there was a change in plan from what their spy said; Kakashi might have thought it best to remain on board for now, but to Iruka, it was all okay. They could still work this to their advantage.

He ducked down, sprinting at the man with his whip ready. He snapped it near the other's feet, taking the man's attention from his head to his feet as he tried to dance away from the crack of the whip, at the same time forgetting about the dagger. Iruka smirked, snapping his wrist forward and slicing through the man's sleeve. He might have only sliced him, but it was enough. His dagger was laced with a poison.

And just as he thought, the man stopped moving all together, face going white, and hands going limp, dropping the longsword. Iruka ran forward, slamming into him, knocking him onto back. Below him, the man grunted and struggled before going his body shook in spasms.

"Asuma!" Shikamaru shouted.

"Asuma!" Another voice shouted.

Shikamaru spared a glance in the direction the voice came from, but left himself open for attack. The female he was fighting swept his legs from under him and slammed her palm into his chest, sending him flying back. He hit the broken railing hard and barely stopped himself from completely falling over the edge. The female ran towards him, probably aiming to knock him over, when a flash of yellow caught his eye and she was sent flying. Naruto stood above him, panting. "Are you okay?" He asked. Shikamaru was relieved to see the rest of the crew gathering on board and taking on opponents. Their odds were better this way.

Shikamaru nodded, wincing at the pain in his chest. "I could be better."

Asuma looked up, watching Kakashi's masked face come into view. "Maa, Asuma, aren't I usually the one passed out drunk on the floor?"

Asuma found the strength to roll his eyes. "Ha ha," he coughed weakly. "But-I…I'm n-not drunk."

"Poisoned?" Kakashi guessed.

Asuma nodded slowly, his body jerking again. Kakashi snapped his fingers. "Sakura, help him."

The pink-haired girl ran over, but skidded across the floor as someone charged into her. Kakashi cursed as Sakura engaged the enemy, who had pulled out a fan embedded with blades, and as another masked assailant burst through the western door. When he turned back, he had to bend backwards to avoid a fist, and then carefully maneuver over Asuma's fallen body while fighting off the new attacker. Two more appeared out of nowhere and caused him to pull out his own sword and try to fend them off.

Sasuke was dealing with one by himself, Naruto was trying to help Shikamaru while also dealing with a large enemy, Sakura was engaged with one, Kiba had arrived on the scene with Akamaru, the boy and his dog dealing with another two and winning, and Genma and Kotetsu, who had tag-teamed on a smaller one. Shino was dealing with his own, silently and swift attacking with daggers, and Kakashi was now engaged with three of them, but easily took them on.

* * *

><p>Iruka cursed. As of now, they were a bit outmatched, more so than he expected. Kakashi was taking on Anko, Izumo, and himself, Temari had her hands full with the opposing pink-haired girl. She may have looked small but had brute strength and was obviously cunning enough to duck underneath Temari's fan and get a grip on her wrist, taking the fan and swiping at Temari with it. The blonde had to bend back swiftly to avoid the hit, but the other girl swept her feet from under her. While Temari was dealing with her, Gaara had gotten ganged up on by two men. Although the boy had fought more than one enemy before, the two men were trying to overpower the young teen, one restraining him while the other mercilessly attacked his exposed stomach. Neji and Danielle were backed up together by a teen and his dog, who were both getting blows left and right. While the canine knocked them off balance, the boy was knocking them into each other and simultaneously dealing blows left and right while they were distracted. Kankuro was having trouble with the teen they attacked earlier, who had gotten back up and even through his pain, was cleverly avoiding Kankuro's blows and dealing his own to hole in Kankuro's defense Iruka didn't even know about. Raidou was dealing with another small girl who was giving him trouble, dealing swift blows and hitting pressure points on his body that was crippling him. And lastly, Choji was no match for the swift teen with the daggers, who was in and out, attacking everywhere. Although stronger, the other was faster. While they were confident at first, now knowing some of them could take on multiple opponents was disheartening, and there wasn't another option but to…<p>

"Sirens!" He shouted. "Fall back!"

He pulled out a small circular object and threw it to the ground, billowing out smoke everywhere and obscuring the opposing pirate's vision. Luckily, Iruka and his crew were more than able to see through it.

"Fall back!"

He silently slipped through the smoke and over the side of the ship. Behind him, he heard the thumps as more smoke bombs hit the deck, and the coughing as his crew snuck off the ship.

* * *

><p>Kankuro stumbled in his getaway, tripping over something. He landed on top of a hard body and looked into surprised brown eyes. The teen under him struggled, and Kankuro grinned at the trapped look on the cute face. He smirked. "This isn't exactly how I pictured having a cute guy under me squirming and all, it's kinda kinky, but I'll take it nonetheless."<p>

Lips parted to say something, but Kankuro slammed his fist into the side of the other's head, effectively knocking him out. Standing quickly, he threw the teen over his shoulder and snuck off the ship.

* * *

><p>Kakashi coughed, the smoke stinging his eyes and filling his lungs through the mask. He wasn't sure what the aim behind the attack was, but it confused him. When he heard the gunshots, he had tried to rush out to see what happened, but threw himself into his door and couldn't escape. It was only when Kiba kicked the door in and Naruto quickly filled him in did he escape and get the rest of the crew out. He had been surprised at the assault, and more so at how much trouble he and his crew had actually been having trouble, not that it had been shown. But now that the smoke cleared, he could see how much trouble they had actually had. As he looked, Asuma looked like he had seen better days, Sasuke looked thoroughly put out, Sakura was a bit bruised and bleeding badly from a gash on her side, Shino was panting heavily and his arm looked limp, Hinata was panting and bleeding from her arm, Kotetsu and Genma were leaning on each other for support, Kiba and Akamaru had scratches here and there and were banged up, Kiba bleeding from a wound on his stomach, Naruto's lip was leaking a trail of blood and his hand looked like it had been crushed, and he himself sustained cuts and bruises he didn't even know he got, plus he felt pain in places he didn't remember getting hit in.<p>

Right now, Sakura was stumbling to Asuma, kneeling beside him and beginning to work on him. He had long since went still, but was still breathing. Sakura did a number of things to him before she got to the shallow cut on his bicep. She placed the tip of a dagger on the wound and collected a drop of blood, then pulled out a small yellow leaf and rubbed the blood on the leaf. In a couple seconds, it turned a dull blue. Sakura sighed.

"Luckily, it's only a mild paralysis, but has some strong effects. I can make the cure, he'll just be weak for a while after it. Also, his arm might be a bit useless, but he should otherwise by okay. A couple of days and the antidote he'll feel better, just with a weak arm."

Kakashi sighed in relief. Asuma was his oldest friend and he was glad the man wasn't dying on him. And he knew that Shikamaru would be even more-

He gasped. He didn't even remember checking over the boy, nor did he remember what happened when the smoke cleared. In fact, he didn't even remember anything on the boy's injury. "Shikamaru!" He shouted. "Shikamaru!"

The crew looked around at each other, all looking for the young, lazy, smart-ass, but no one had seen the boy.

He was gone.

~Siren's Ship~

His head hurt. So did his ribs now that he thought about it. He probably bruised one, or maybe even broken one, but he wasn't too sure.

"_What were you thinking?! Do you know how dangerous this is?!"_

He heard a female voice yelling, but it was a bit muffled and he couldn't tell where it was coming from.

'_Wait, look at this from a strategic view. Think of what he can get for us."_

The male sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it.

"_Kankuro, don't you understand how screwed we are now! If they find out we have him, it'll be an all-out war!"_

That was the female he took on back on the ship. Where the hell was he?

"_She's right. This wasn't a very smart move. We can't hide him forever, and he'll try to contact his team somehow."_

"_I'll take responsibility for him. I'll watch him and keep guard on him. But think of how smart it is. Not only do they have to repair the ship, but now they have to look for him. And they don't know where we are nor do they know what we look like…well, they do, but they haven't pieced that together yet."_

Shikamaru groaned lowly, opening his eyes. He was met with the sight of boots, sandals, and bare feet, all varying in skin tone. Looking upwards, he saw five people in the room: a man with brown hair and eyes and a scar across the bridge of his nose, a blonde female and a female with red-tipped auburn hair, a pale redhead, and a muscular-looking brunette.

The redhead happened to glance his way and his eyes widened in shock when he met Shikamaru's gaze. However, that expression didn't last long as he sighed. "Kankuro, he's awake."

Shikamaru tensed slightly and realized that he was tied up. Great. That was what he needed. He could only watch as five pairs of eyes turned to him, one pair lighting up slightly. Not wanting to show fear, Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. "Where am I? Who are you people?"

The brunette teen grinned. "I'm Kankuro," he pointed to the redhead. "That's my little brother Gaara, my sisters, Temari and Danielle," he pointed to the two girls. "And that's my daddy Iruka."

'Gaara' rolled his eyes. "I don't think he was asking our names, smartass. I think he meant who we are in terms of the whole kidnapping thing."

Kankuro shrugged, grinning. "Oh well."

Shikamaru growled. "Don't play games with me. Where am I?"

"You're aboard the Siren Ship," the man, Iruka, said, lifting him up by the back of his shirt and setting him on his feet. "Don't worry. We're still on Gatlin Island though."

"What did you do to my crewmates?" He hissed.

The blonde smirked. "Nothing. All we did was blind them with some smoke bombs. They're fine."

The other girl smiled at him. "But don't worry. You're safe with us. We won't hurt you."

"Much," Gaara muttered.

Shikamaru tensed. "My- my crewmates and my captain will find me eventually. You can't keep me here forever!"

"We're still trying to figure out what to do with you," Iruka said calmly. "We might let you go, but then we risk you telling your captain what we look like and where we are, and we can't have that."

"We might throw you overboard, but you'll probably swim away,' the brunette girl chirped. "So that might be out."

"We could even use you as bait to draw out your company so we can attack them, but that isn't our goal yet," the blonde supplied.

"Or we can keep you as a pet!" Kankuro grinned happily. "I like that idea. Can we keep him?"

Iruka sighed. "Kankuro, he'll be your responsibility. If he escapes, it's all on you. You have to take care of him and keep an eye on him."

Kankuro nodded eagerly. "Don't worry." He leered down at Shikamaru, making him gulp. "I'll take _very _good care of him."

Shikamaru didn't like the look on his face. He could only hope his crew found him before they did something horrible to him.

* * *

><p>There was some introduction done, which was more like he was tossed onto the main deck and declared their new prisoner who Kankuro was in charge of, and to treat him properly because he was needed for something and because Kankuro claimed him, so he was the property of the older teen, who Shikamaru learned was the Quartermaster on the Siren ship and well-respected. He learned who everyone was in turn and they introduced themselves to him. By the way they were talking, he would be there a while. The captain left him in the entertainment of some of the crew, the younger ones, while the older ones went off to whatever they were going to do. So, Shikamaru was stuck with them, and expected them to torture him, but he got the shock of his life.<p>

The brunette girl, which he learned was the one named Danielle, had ran off somewhere, only to return with some a large platter that held plates of food. She passed them out to everyone and had two leftover, one for herself and the other was for... "Did you eat anything?"

He turned his head away, even though he was hungry and the smell was making his mouth water. He didn't eat yet, but he wasn't going to eat their food; who knows what they could have put in it? They could be trying to poison him for all he knew!

His stomach, however, betrayed him, rumbling loudly. The teens around him all chuckled at him, making a blush rise to his cheeks.

Danielle laughed at him as well. "There's nothing in it. And Choji's a great cook. Don't worry about it. You'll love it." She held a forkful of food near his mouth, pressing it against his lips. He glared at her, and then sighed through his nose as the smell of the hot food made him even hungrier. He opened his mouth and accepted the food, chewing carefully. The minute he tasted something weird, he was spitting it back at her!

However, he soon found himself savoring the taste, and although he didn't say anything, Danielle grinned and gave him another forkful. "See? You I told you you'd like it."

He quickly finished his meal, finding the chatter of the others soothing. It didn't occur to him that not once did they torture him, nor did they treat him like an enemy. Though tied up, he didn't even feel like he had been kidnapped.

And that worried him.

* * *

><p>The day carried on, soon turning into night. The teens he was with were still chatting and playing around mostly, but they all silenced when the stars began to light up the sky. In fact, all was silenced until a soothing melody sounded, floating through the night air. Shikamaru sat in awe of the pretty music, and was even more shocked at the soft voice that accompanied the melody. The one who fed him, Danielle, was singing into the night, looking at the horizon yet her eyes miles away from where they were. (AN: This (~) means that the note is carried out).

"_Stand alone. See, the rain that's falling down below, where I'm reaching._

_Joining hands, slowly takes us to a place_

_We all can believe in~_

_Side by side, we could be~, sharing hopes and dreams._

_If we stand together, we will sing forever_

_Of our dreams~ growing in our, growing in our hearts._

_If we stand together, we will sing forever_

_Side by side~_

_Hope will find a way~~_

_To our hearts…"_

He was in awe. He had never heard anything as beautiful as that. The flute melody was still playing softly through the night, and he felt like he was intruding. This was a scared thing, yet they shared it with him. Why? It didn't even seem like something an intruder should listen to, yet they allowed him to like he was one of them.

Slowly, one by one, they all stood and stretched, popping joints and cracking bones. "That was a nice song," the one he remembered was called Neji murmured softly. "Where did you learn it?"

She smiled softly. "I-I distantly remembered my mother singing that to me."

Temari smiled as well. "Yeah. It was your lullaby."

Shikamaru looked down at his feet. These people…

He was snapped out of his thoughts as Kankuro put a hand on his shoulder. "C'mon. It's time for bed."

He blushed. "Where am I sleeping?"

Kankuro grinned. "With me of course."

"_What?!"_

The others burst into laughter around him, their laughter filling the night air.

~Kankuro's room~

Shikamaru looked around the grand room he was in. The bed was large and soft looking, and the room itself was filled with treasures and weapons galore, all over the place. There were maps here and there, and another door at the far edge of the room, but it was still pleasant, even though he was still tied up. He was surprised however, when the ropes were loosened.

"Don't act so surprised. I know how hard it is to sleep tied up. Believe me, my siblings have done that to me far too many times over."

Shikamaru tested his arms, feeling the circulation coming back to his arms, and eyed the bed suspiciously. "Where am I gonna sleep?"

"With me. I told you that."

"I'm not sleeping with you! I barely know you!"

Kankuro raised an eyebrow, pulling off his shirt. "Do you wanna take the bed? I can also sleep in the hammock over there," he pointed to the far wall where a large hammock rested.

However, Shikamaru's brain didn't quite catch up yet. He was too bust staring at the muscular abs and the large expanse of skin that was Kankuro. There were scars marring his body, but it only served to make the man (because he had yet to meet a teen with a body like that) looked even sexier if possible. The black pants were dangerously low on his hips, the V of his pelvis slightly peeking out from under the band of the pants. He licked his dry lips and tried to stop himself from drooling.

If things continued as they did, he wasn't sure if he could stay in the same bed as the other.

* * *

><p>Me: And I am done!<p>

Shikamaru: You can't end it there! What happened to me?!

Me: You and Kankuro had hot man sex that was so loud you woke everyone up and so very hot and smexy that it gave severe nosebleeds to fan girls everywhere -_-.

Kankuro: Really?

Me: No. You didn't. He only knew you for a night!

Kankuro: Iruka and Kakashi only knew each other for like, half an hour back in chapter 1 and 2, but they were able to have man sex.

Me: Ah, touché.

Shikamaru: So, what happens next chapter?

Me: Well, next, Kakashi and crew search for you, Kiba and Danielle meet again, Raidou encounters Genma again, and le gasp! Gai and his crew make an appearance!

Kankuro: What about us?

Me: Well, you and the crew are hanging out with Shikamaru, and he gets used to you.

Shikamaru: Wow, you really have things planned out.

Me: You can thank Abbehcakes for that.

Kankuro: Who?

Me: Abbehcakes. She's my fellow fangirl. She was the first to read this and fell in love with it. I wanted her opinion before I posted it anywhere. You readers thank her too! Her review name if abbeh, and she abuses me in school when I don't write this. She even reads it first and corrects me on it. You people better be glad for her, else my lazy butt wouldn't have even typed this much. Thank abbehcakes, who although abuses me, steals my food, and brings up dirty innuendos I never notice in my stories and makes me blush and laugh in school and makes people stare at me weird, makes me type more of this. Thank you for forcing-I mean abusing-I mean helping me to get these out so quick. Love ya abbehcakes!

Shikamaru: Anyways, stay tuned.

Kankuro: And remember to review! More reviews make AG type faster!


	4. DYNAMIC SEARCH!

Pirates of Konohagakure

Me: Here is chapter 4! I was on a huge roll, so I decided to go ahead and get this out. It looks like this chapter will be a bit longer than the last three. Abbehcakes, _**you're welcome!**_

Kankuro: Soooo…

Me: Yes, you and Shikamaru make some progress in your relationship, but you won't have man sex.

Kankuro: *pouting* Aw man!

Me: Sorry, I'm saving that for chapter 6, where something big happens!

Shikamaru: Is that when the spies are revealed?

Me: No, that's the confrontation with Queen Tsunade and Lord Jiraiya, and something else that's significantly big, but not as big as what's gonna happen in chapter 9, which involves one of my favorite jounin, Shiranui Genma.

Iruka: And that is…

Me: You'll all have to wait!

Iruka: You're so mean.

Me: Anyways, in this chapter, there's a KakashixIruka lemon, and mentions of GaixLee and actually some ShinoxNeji KotetsuxIzumo action. I decided why not, because I honestly love Kotetsu and Izumo together. They are both some of the sexiest Chuunin ninja in Naruto (after Iruka) but get overlooked far too much. I swear, I fell I love with Kotetsu when I first saw him and his sexy little smirk, and then when I saw him with Izumo, my inner fangirl was born. I saw them interact and act like lovers, and I distinctly remember my inner fangirl cackling evilly when I thought they'd be good together. So, there will be two lemons all in one, but not full. Like with chapters one and two, I'll put scenes here and there for each one. And Neji and Shino won't be having sex. Sorry fangirls. Not this chapter. They're both a little too sophisticated for first-date sex.

Neji: *pouting*

Shino: *Blank Stare*

Me: Oh don't pout. And don't stare blankly at me either. You can probably guess by the chapter title what's going to happen, and if you can't, you should be ashamed to be called a Naruto lover and/or fan. I own nothing but the plot here! And Danielle is mine too!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: DYNAMIC SEARCH!<p>

Three days.

It had been three days since Shikamaru went missing, yet no one had found anything. No one in town had yet to see the boy, and there were no clues to use to search for him. The Sirens were their only lead, but Kakashi had no idea where to look for them to begin with. He didn't know what they looked like, so it was impossible to do a good search. Not only that, but it also halted the ship repairs since everyone was occupied with searching for him, and therefore they didn't get much work done on the ship and had gotten barely anything done since they started.

They had nothing, and it frustrated Kakashi to no end.

Shikamaru was one of his best assets, one of the smartest among the crew, and had a lot or authority over everyone, which Kakashi wasn't ashamed to admit. Shikamaru's intelligence was on par with Kakashi's own, and Shikamaru knew, from his father, a lot of landmarks on the sea and wonderful strategies and back-up plans he could think of spilt-second. He was so very valued, and it pained Kakashi to know he had failed in keeping his crew safe, and worried him to no end.

However, Kakashi wasn't as wound up as Asuma.

The older man had promised Shikamaru's father, Shikaku, that he would protect the boy at all cost while they were out at sea, and make sure to turn him into a successful pirate while the boy was in Asuma's care. Asuma was like a second father to Shikamaru, and Shikaku and he were old friends, so it was a killer blow to Asuma to know he failed the man on all accounts. Even right now, Asuma had locked himself away from everyone, just leaning on the broken railing and staring out at the ocean with his pipe. It killed Kakashi to see Asuma like this.

He could only hope Shikamaru was okay.

~Siren's Ship~

"Shikamaru? Shikamaru! Wake up!"

Shikamaru grumbled, curling deeper into the sheets. He didn't _want _to wake up. He was so warm, comfortable, and was having the best dream.

"Shikamaru! C'mon! Get up!"

Shikamaru buried himself deeper into the covers, pulling them over his head. Yes, he was a morning person, but that didn't mean he liked getting up all the time, especially when he was so comfortable (A/N: I know how you feel bro.).

"I didn't want to do this, but…"

Suddenly, the blankets were harshly ripped from him, and he was blasted with cold. He curled into his body, trying to get the warmth back and ignore the chuckles.

"Shikamaru," sang the voice. "Breakfast is ready."

"Alright," he mumbled, glaring at the offender. Choji just smiled at him.

Out of all the people on board, he liked Choji the most for some reason. Kankuro was okay when he wasn't being obnoxious, but he was otherwise good company. Choji was far different, being one of the only ones to treat him normally. Around some of the others, he still felt like he was an outsider although they tried their best to make him comfortable. However, he felt the most comfortable around Choji. He was funny, good company, made some great food, and gave him that 'at-home' feeling.

It was starting to freak him out.

He only knew these people for a few mere days, yet he already felt like he had a family here, like he had friends and was valued, although he knew deep down he was still a prisoner. However, even with the absence of a certain sense of freedom, he felt like he had been with the Sirens form day one, and that just wasn't right. He was a loyal pirate to Captain Hatake and the Sharingan Pirates.

But why did he feel so comfortable with Captain Umino and the Sirens of the Sea?

Choji grinned at him. "Everyone already gathered for breakfast, save for Gaara and Danielle, so we're just waiting for you."

"And why didn't Kankuro wake me up?"

"He said you were too cute hugged up with the pillow and he didn't want to disturb you," Choji replied, still grinning, though it seemed wider this time.

Shikamaru glared. "Bastard," he mumbled around a yawn. "And why didn't you get Gaara and Danielle up?"

Choji smiled sheepishly. "Danielle has a…tendency to throw things when she's rudely woken up, usually sharp things. And Gaara's the same way, except he'll throw that tar stuff he makes at us, and it's a bitch to get out of clothes." He shrugged. "They usually get up for breakfast, but go figure."

Shikamaru sighed, pulling on a shirt. He had no clothes and the Sirens didn't want him walking around in the same things, so they gave some of Neji's clothes; apparently the other teen and he were about the same size. "How troublesome," he muttered to himself.

Choji smiled again and led him to the dining room, chuckling now and then at Shikamaru's grumbles.

~Dining Room~

Shikamaru took a seat next to Kankuro, who grinned at him. "Had a nice sleep?"

He glared at the older. "Why didn't you wake me up?" He asked as a plate of food was set before him.

Kankuro shrugged. "You looked so cute mumbling in your sleep and cuddling the pillow, I had to let you sleep."

Shikamaru gaped. "I did _not _cuddle the pillow."

Kankuro shrugged. "Call it what you want. You were all hugged up on it though."

Instead of replying, Shikamaru dug into his food, still glaring at the other.

Anko snickered into her glass. "You two are so cute the way you argue a lot."

Kankuro focused on shoving food into his mouth and Shikamaru chose wisely not to answer. The purple-haired pirate always made jokes like that ever since Shikamaru got here. He would have called her crazy, but apparently, that was a compliment to her.

The door opened and Gaara silently walked in, leaning against one of the counters and grabbing a glass of juice. "We've got a problem," he said after taking a sip.

"What kind or problem?" Iruka asked, wiping his mouth.

"A green one," Danielle answered with a frown, grabbing a plate and hopping up onto the counter beside her brother. "The Green Bounty is coming into dock. Apparently, they've gotten wind that we were here and were coming on request from Lord Jiraiya."

"Lord Jiraiya?" Temari parroted. "Isn't he Queen Tsunade's husband?"

"They're engaged," Gaara answered, taking another sip of juice. "However, he was recently handling affairs in Konohagakure for her while she was away in another providence, and he's as concerned for us as Queen Tsunade is." He held out a slip of paper. "This was on a falcon. It was supposed to be for them, but Danielle intercepted it."

"What happened to the falcon?" Izumo asked. He had a fascination with the messenger animals, and was currently trying to train his own.

Danielle shrugged. "It attacked me, but I clipped its wing and put it in a cage in my room. Hopefully, we can retrain it to obey us." She grinned at the glint Izumo's eyes took.

Iruka swallowed another bite of food. "How close are they?"

Gaara and Danielle shared a contemplative look, mentally speaking to each other. It was weird, but the two often had silent eyes messages that no one else could understand, nor decipher. It was useful though, especially if they were in a fight and tag-teamed, in which case they could often strategize with each other when they fought someone. Anko just assumed it was a twin thing, and Mizuki had this crazy theory that the two were psychic.

"Judging by where the falcon was when we spotted it, the direction it was going, how far away Konohagakure is from here, the wind direction and how far away the last island the Green Bounty was on that we last heard about, I'd say they're about an hour away, maybe less," Gaara said after a minute of silence, breaking the eye contact with his sister.

"They're trying to cooperate with the Sharingan Pirates to capture us," Danielle continued. "According to the message, they were supposed to meet with Captain Hatake and discuss a plan of action in order to engage and capture us."

Gaara looked at Iruka. "Is it safe to assume that you'll distract Captain Hatake as you have been?"

Iruka nodded slowly. "If we can keep him away from the Green Bounty's Captain Maito (A/N: Because his name formally is Maito Gai, it gets said as such, like Hatake Kakashi, Umino Iruka, Satarobi Asuma , and Uzumaki Naruto, so we can only assume that instead of Captain Gai, it would be Captain Maito), we can stop the interception."

Shikamaru choked on his food. _'What? Iruka's been with the Captain?'_

He jumped when a knife was pressed to his neck and looked into Izumo's smirking face. "Shocked? Don't worry. Captain won't hurt Hatake." He narrowed his eyes. "But, you won't try to escape knowing all that information, will you?"

Shikamaru gulped. He was back in prisoner mode. "N-no," he mumbled.

"Izumo," Iruka said gently. "I know for a fact Shikamaru wouldn't do that." Chocolate brown eyes fixed on his face. "He should know better by now."

He nodded slowly. There was something in his tone of voice that didn't sit well with him.

Iruka smiled gently. "Good. Kankuro, you can take him out today, but try to keep him away from the Sharingan Pirates, meaning stay away from the industrial district and the tavern."

"Don't go near the docks either," Danielle added. "I recently discovered that they hang around the docks a lot."

"And how do you know that?" Temari asked, turning a skeptical eye to her younger sister.

Danielle grinned. "Well, the guy I've been seeing lately turns out to be a Sharingan Pirate, which is a shame because he's pretty cute." She pouted for a second before shrugging. "Anyways, the docks near the eastern port of town are where they are. I only know because after we attacked a couple days ago, I realized we were near the meeting spot he told me to find him."

Iruka raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. "Okay then. Kankuro, if you take him out today, make sure you stay away from the industrial side of town and stay away from the eastern ports."

"I wasn't really planning on going out," Kankuro admitted. "I'll stay on board today."

"So will I," Gaara agreed. "If the Green Bounty is docking soon, we'll need some people to stay on board in case they do find us."

"Then I'll stay too," Anko said. "I've gone out enough as it is."

"I'm staying," Choji added.

"I'll stay," Izumo volunteered. "Maybe I can start training that falcon."

"Alright." Iruka stood up. "Choji, Neji, Anko, Izumo, Kankuro, and Shikamaru are staying on board. I know Kurenai was in here earlier for breakfast, so I'll talk to her before I set out. Meanwhile, myself, Neji, Temari, Danielle, Raidou and Mizuki will be in town today." He looked around the room. "If you encounter any of the Green Bounty pirates, do _not _engage them. We cannot have ourselves causing a scene."

"If they do engage us, we'll have to find a way to escape them," Neji agreed. "They might alert the Sharingan Pirates, and if they see who we are, our whole mission will be in jeopardy."

"And we can't have that. Not when Queen Tsunade's search party coming tomorrow," Anko murmured.

Iruka nodded. "That, and then we set off to Konohagakure the day after that, so we'll need to stay a secret."

"But what about Shikamaru?" Choji asked. "Won't Queen Tsunade know something's wrong when she sees us with him?"

"And shouldn't Raidou stay on board in case that guy finds him again?" Gaara asked.

Raidou shook his head. "I decided to stay here in case that happens. We don't need him coming at me again and trying to figure things out."

"Then switch with me," Izumo suggested. "I'll train the falcon another time and I'll go into town today. I saw a good weapon the other day and I want to see if I can get it."

"And we can always put a mask and hood on Shikamaru when we confront Queen Tsunade and just say he's an unknown prisoner we were hauling for a while. Or say he's a civilian spy the Sharingan Pirates sent after us. She would never know," Gaara suggested.

"Then it's settled," Iruka stated firmly. "Those of you staying, keep an eye out on the horizon in case the Green Bounty comes near us. Those going into town, keep an eye out for the Captain Maito and his crew. We don't need to interact with them just yet."

"Just yet?" Anko asked with a grin. "Are you planning something for them?"

"For now, they're safe. But I do have something in mind," Iruka admitted. "But that's another story for another day. Right now, let's head out."

~Weapon's Shop~

A brass handle, embezzled with many jewels of various colors. The blade itself was six inches long, a dazzling silver color that shined in the light, sending a sliver of light dancing across the shop walls. The tip was curled up slightly to give it a hooked edge, and the edge was positively jagged, giving the whole weapon a wild yet elegant grace about it.

And Izumo wanted that dagger.

He _really _wanted that dagger. And though he probably could have stolen it, someone was bound to notice, so he would have to buy it. Which wouldn't really be a problem. He had more than enough gold and gems to buy it, but that wasn't what was concerning him.

What was concerning him was the _three _Sharingan Pirates in the shop as well.

Now, while Izumo was concealed, his wild hair was another story, one that probably gave him away. He wore it the same way, with the wide cloth holding some of it down and some of it hanging into his left eye, and that was also how he wore it when he was concealed. Now, while it wasn't the smartest of moves, it allowed him easy access to the many needles, senbon, and pins he had in his hair, so it was a strategic battle move.

However, he was sure they would recognize him.

"Have you seen a teenager come in here?" One was asking. "He has black hair he pulls back into a ponytail, three silver piercings in his right ear, dark eyes? He was wearing a gray undershirt and gray trousers, but was wearing a black waistcoat and a black doublet?"

The shop owner rubbed his chin in thought. "I haven't seen him, but my wife saw something strange a few mornings ago," he said after a minute. "Said she was opening up her stand one morning when she was a young man running towards the northern industries. Says she saw him carrying someone over his shoulder."

"The Northern industries eh?" One of them said, turning to the other two. Izumo vaguely recognized one of them as the man he and Anko fought before the other Sharingan Pirates showed up. The other was a man with wild, spikey black hair, and the last was a young boy with the collar of his waistcoat covering his mouth. His eyes were also hidden from view by the dark glasses he wore.

Izumo acted as normal as possible, pretending to look at a pistol set hanging on the wall. Lucky for them, the ship wasn't even in the North, but rather the western port, all the way across the island and away from where the Sharingan Pirates were, and the shortcut, though it was in the North, was well-hidden, so it was impossible to find unless you knew what you were looking for.

Calmly, he picked up the dagger he saw and approached the counter, keeping his head slightly down. "I'd like to purchase this dagger please," he murmured quietly.

The shop owner whistled. "That'll cost you quite a bit of gold there young man. Are you sure?"

Izumo nodded, pulling out a medium sized emerald nugget. "Would you be willing to trade it for this?"

The shop owner nodded vigorously and was about to close the deal, but a very pale hand shot out and grabbed Izumo's wrist. He turned and looked into black glasses. "Where did you find this gem?" The other young man asked.

Izumo gulped, knowing it was a gem the others stole when they first looted the Sharingan Pirates. He hadn't thought he would encounter them, but he had been so focused on staying hidden he had forgotten.

"Well? Where did you get it?" The teen asked again, tightening his hold on his wrist.

"My father!" Izumo answered quickly. "He made Persian carpets and was a trader in lands to the west of here. A foreigner was interested in one he made that had a large falcon on it. The only payment the foreigner could make was with this emerald."

"I see," was the reply. The hold was loosened and the boy stepped away. "I'm very sorry for that."

Izumo pulled his wrist back and quickly made the exchanged. After the owner closely examined thd emerald, the exchange was finished and he took the dagger, going over to the far side of the wall to look at some holders for his new weapon. As he searched, he tried to ignore the gaze he felt on his back.

"What the heck was that about?" He heard on of them whisper to the boy.

"I specifically remember that emerald nugget. It was one Kiba and I personally stole from the Green Bounty last year. It was the exact same size and shape as well. We suddenly get looted and that gem goes missing, and we suddenly find it in the hands of a suspicious looking character like him? It can't just be coincidence on my part," the boy explained.

"Well, it could be," the spikey haired one said. "But we can't just point finger if we see gems that look alike. His story could be plausible."

"I disagree," the young man murmured. "Something isn't right with that man."

Izumo tried to act as normal as possible, picking out a black leather holster and testing it to see if the dagger would fit. When he was satisfied with his hlder, he went back over to the shop-owner, ignoring the piercing gaze behind the black glasses he knew was directed at him. "How much for the holster?" he asked quietly.

The owner examined the holster. "You do seem to like high-quality materials."

Izumo shrugged. "It's always been a thing with me. Father would hate taking me out in town because I liked the more expensive stuff. I wasn't a brat though."

The owner smiled. "Well, the holster is 45 gold pieces."

Izumo pulled the coins out of his pouch, quickly placing his new dagger into its new holster. "Thank you," he mumbled to the shop owner.

As calmly as he could, he left the shop, all intentions to simply leave and avoid the three at all costs.

However, fate wasn't with him today.

The spikey-haired man ran after him, grabbing him by the shoulder. "Hey," he panted, stopping to catch his breath. Izumo raised an eyebrow, more amused than apprehensive.

"Yes?"

The man took a breath. "Sorry about what happened in the store. I don't know what was his problem back there."

Izumo smiled sheepishly. "Don't worry about it. It comes with my father's business and what he left for me. People always assume I stole from them when in reality, my father traded with a lot of different people and acquired a lot of different gems."

The other smiled. "Well, I think I should still apologize for it regardless. I'm Kotetsu by the way."

"I'm Izumo," he replied, suddenly feeling nervous.

Kotetsu smiled at him. "Did you…did you maybe want to go get something to eat? Think of it as my way of recompense for what Shino did." He grabbed Izumo's slightly bruised wrist and rubbed his thumb over the now reddening area.

Izumo blushed and nodded shyly. He had free reign to do what he wanted the whole day, and he couldn't see a better way to spend it then with his new friend. "I'd love to."

~Weapon's Shop~

Asuma sighed. "Trust Kotetsu to ditch us in favor of going on a date."

Shino shrugged. "He'll never change."

The two exited the weapon's shop, seeing Kotetsu put his arm around the other man and lead him off somewhere. Asuma just shook his head. They had a lead on Shikamaru, so that was at least a good thing.

They began the trek back to the ship, intending on going back to the ship, when Kiba rode up to them on Akamaru.

"Find anything?" Asuma asked once the boy dismounted.

Kiba nodded. "A lady at the blacksmith's said she and her husband got knocked over by a guy carrying something over his shoulder. She said it looked like a person, but she couldn't be sure."

"Did they tell you where they were headed?"

Kiba nodded again. "She said they looked like they were headed to the Southern square."

"Southern?" Shino repeated. "But the weapon shop owner said that his wife saw someone going to the Northern industries."

"What? That doesn't make sense. How could a person be going North and South at the same time?" Kiba wondered.

Asuma growled. "The only way that's possible is if they saw two separate people this morning, and in that case, we're back to square one."

Shino sighed. "In that case, we still don't have anything on Shikamaru, and he's still missing."

Kiba sighed as well, looking up at the sky. "We can only hope he's okay.

~Siren's Ship~

Shikamaru felt drool pooling in his mouth, but he couldn't help it. It wasn't like him to drool, but the sight in front of him was perfectly drool worthy. How was he supposed to _not _drool when Kankuro was shirtless again, only this time, he was _sweaty _and shirtless?!

Kankuro and Gaara decided to take advantage of the slow moments aboard the ship and had a little spar in preparation in case the Green Bounty docked earlier than expected. At first, they both went over some tactical planning and some basic techniques, but Gaara suggested thet train hands-on so that thet could be even better prepared. So, they had both decided to train a little bit so they weren't caught off-guard.

That wasn't the distracting part.

The distracting part was the fact that halfway through the spar, where Kankuro was flexing his muscles under his tight shirt, every muscles perfectly defined against the tight fitting cloth, Kankuro decided that he was a little too hot in the sun and decided to strip his shirt off and continue after that. And he began to sweat profusely.

_And it was a very arousing sight._

Shikamaru tried his hardest not to stare, but it was too hard when the drops of sweat slowly dripped down his body, some dipping into all the crevices of his hardened muscles and his abs, some of them trailing down farther than that, disappearing below the stupid waistband of his precariously low pants. It was even harder seeing the muscles in his arms, legs, and chest flex with every movement. And he was jealous of the sweat droplets as well, being able to cling to the other's skin and dip into places he wasn't allowed to put his own hands or tongue-

'_Stop!' _Shikamaru yelled at himself mentally. _'This is no time to be fantasizing about having sex with Kankuro.'_

_Though you wouldn't mind it,_ the little voice in his head reminded him. _You know you wouldn't mind letting him dominate you._

'_Shut up.' _He shouted at the little voice, hating the smug way it sounded.

_But you know I'm right. What you wouldn't give to let him throw you down, rip your clothes off, and shove his hard cock inside of you and-_

'_No!' _He shook his head to dislodge the dirty, though tempting thoughts.

_Or offer to take his cock into your mouth and-_

'_SHUT UP!' _He yelled, even though he found his mouth watering at the thought of Kankuro's length in his mouth, groaning in lust as Shikamaru deep-throated him, moaning as the action of sucking off another man aroused him. His pants tightened a bit as he watched as Kankuro give a powerful kick, which Gaara blocked, and then swiped at him with his sword. What he wouldn't give to switch places with Gaara right now and be up close and personal with Kankuro and see all that sweaty flesh and those muscles flexing in his immediate line of sight.

_See? You do want him, filling you, pounding into you, bending you over and making you scream for him. You want to take him in your mouth, or let him suck you off. You want him, and it's killing you every moment when he isn't slamming inside of you._

Shikamaru had to admit that while the idea of sex with Kankuro was tempting (so very, very tempting), he couldn't give himself over to someone who would probably only use him. He didn't mean anything to any of them. He was really only a prize to them, nothing more.

And that fact saddened him.

"Shikamaru!"

He jumped, scooting backwards a bit as Kankuro stared down at him, panting heavily and sweating liberally, staring at him in confusion.

"I've been calling you for a few minutes. You zoned out. Are you okay?"

Shikamaru nodded slowly, feeling a bit overwhelmed with Kankuro being so close to him. He was wrong. This much bare sweaty flesh up close in personal was too much for him, not when he just managed to get the fantasies to go away.

"Shikamaru!"

He jumped again. "What?"

"You zoned out again," Kankuro smirked. "Thinking about me?"

"No!" Shikamaru protested, though he knew he was lying through his teeth. "I was…thinking about my father."

Kankuro raised an eyebrow. "Your father?"

He nodded slowly and sighed. It had been a while since he last saw his father. About two or three years. "Yeah. My dad was a great person. He always tried to help other people before he helped himself, and he never really cared about where a person was from or what they did; he'd still help them out if they needed it."

Kankuro sat down beside him. "Really?"

Shikamaru nodded. "I used to think he was the greatest, and I still think that. He always let me do what I wanted, as long as I didn't stray down the wrong path. He told me no matter what I ever decided to do, as long as it wasn't such a bad thing, he'd always support me. So, when I decided I wanted to travel the seas, he was the one who first propositioned a friend of his, Asuma, who was traveling with Captain Hatake. He asked Asuma to take me with them so I could be a cabin boy and learn all I could, and Asuma said yes." He pulled out his necklace and held the charm between his fingers. "He gave me this before I left. I've never taken it off."

Kankuro was quiet for a minute. "My dad was a leader. People listened to him because he had this thing about him that made people want to follow him, listen to him, and carry out his orders, but not because he was violent, but because he wanted to do things for the benefit of everyone." His gaze turned to Shikamaru. "He raised me to always look out for my family. I love my brother and my sisters, and I would do anything for them. Dad told me being a big brother was like being a leader, because I would help them learn right from wrong. They'd follow me and copy me, so I had to be sure to do things that were positive so they could follow my example." He dropped his gaze and stared at his own necklace. "When my dad disappeared, we were all devastated." He sighed. "No one knows what happened. One day, I took everyone outside to play and Dad promised to be there when we get back, and when we came back, the door was bashed in, there was blood on the floor, and dad was gone." He gripped the charm tighter. "No one was as devastated as I was. I loved my father. He taught me everything I know; he was even the one who inspired me to be a pirate. That was how he met my mom. A gang from his time was harassing a lot of women and trying to rape them, and dad and his gang stopped them. The minute he saw my mother, he fell in love and knew she was the one. They were together ever since, but mom died…" he trailed off looking away.

Shikamaru, feeling bad, scooted closer. "What happened?"

"My mom," he paused, looking up at the sky. "She wasn't strong enough to give birth to Gaara and Danielle. She only had enough strength to hold them for a few minutes before she passed away. Dad was devastated, Temari wouldn't stop crying, I didn't know what to do with myself, and Gaara and Danielle were blissfully unaware of anything. Temari and I took on the task of showing them right from wrong. It was hard, especially since the two would try to do their own thing but…" he turned back to Shikamaru. "You can see how they turned out. Gaara's smart, strong, insightful and a good leader and judge of character, and Danielle is very caring, loving, a fighter and she's a good judge of character as well." He smirked. "Honestly, if they didn't like you, I wouldn't have been able to keep you. Captain listens to them when it comes down to the people we hire or people we let on our crew. As you can see," he shrugged. "They're very picky. Last people we hired to help us, we didn't give Gaara or Danielle the final decision, and that's why things went south."

Shikamaru looked down at his feet. He didn't know Kankuro had so much character to him. He thought the other's life was perfect, but now that he heard that…Kankuro was as broken as a lot of people were, probably even more so.

"I'm an only child," Shikamaru found himself saying. "Mom was pregnant once when I was 10, but she lost the baby. She and Dad have been trying, and were still trying before I left, but no such luck. Some weird fortune telling lady told her she was lucky to even have me. Of course, none of us believed her, but it still hurt my parents to know they couldn't have another baby. It killed them to know they couldn't have any more children. They still try but…" he sighed. "I kinda knew Mom wouldn't be happy with me when she found out I favored men or that I wanted to travel the seas. I guess she was hoping I would marry a nice girl and have a bunch of kids. But women…" he shrugged. "That gender is a little troublesome. I mean, your sisters and cool, and so are Anko and Kurenai. I guess they've been around boys so often that they know how we function and how complex we are. But a lot of other girls…" he shuddered. "I can't handle them. I like girls that are more down-to-earth, and who know that not all guys are jerks and actually have emotions and feelings and opinions. I guess most of the girls I met were crazy and that's why I'm so turned off by the race." Shikamaru laughed slightly. "It's a silly reason, but I'm not too ashamed."

Kankuro chuckled as well. "I don't really like girls either."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Really? I thought you'd be… y'know…" he didn't really know how to words it, but was significantly happy that Kankuro batted for his team. It would have killed him if he knew that Kankuro had a pretty little thing somewhere to keep him company, but now that he knew Kankuro could possibly like him…

"What? Straight?" He scoffed. "Everyone seems to think that I'm straight, but it's quite different. Honestly, Anko thought I was older than I looked and tried to seduce me when I was 15. And I mean, Anko is attractive, but back then, I just wasn't interested, and I actually had to go to Kurenai for advice." He chuckled again, and Shikamaru found himself loving the sound. Kankuro should laugh more. "She told me the reason I was probably so uncomfortable was because I didn't swing that way. Then Kurenai told Anko I was only 15, and even if I was older, I wouldn't have been interested because I swung the other way. The sad part is, Anko said she was only teasing me because she saw the way I used to look at Izumo."

Shikamaru choked a bit. "You had a crush on Izumo?"

Kankuro nodded, grinning. "I had it bad for him. You can imagine how hard it was to train with him or be in the same room with him."

Shikamaru laughed to cover up his own nervousness. The way Kankuro felt about Izumo was an exact copy of the way he felt about the Kankuro. He was also nervous that Kankuro still harbored feelings for Izumo. That would make things really complicated for him.

"I got over him eventually," Kankuro continued, as if reading Shikamaru's mind. "I realized he probably wouldn't have been interested in me anyways. We're all like family, so it would have been a bit weird." He looked up at the sky. "I wonder what he's doing anyways…"

~Tavern, Room 6~

(This will be the KotxIzu lemon)

Izumo couldn't really remember how they ended up like this. One minute, Kotetsu had taken him to a lovely little shop that had some pretty good seafood, and next thing he remembered, they were in some room at the tavern, with Kotetsu in between his legs, rubbing his hard length against Izumo's own throbbing erection. He should have known they would end up like this though. Kotetsu kept making him blush and smile, and the other kept saying so many dirty things to him (he should have known something was up when he felt something rubbing against his thigh) that he couldn't help himself! By the time they finished eating, Izumo was completely aroused, pissed off that Kotetsu was acting so oblivious, and wanted to jump the man.

When Kotetsu offered to buy him a drink at the tavern, Izumo couldn't help himself. He threw himself at the man and _demanded _Kotetsu take him to the tavern and fuck him. In hindsight, part of the reason they were like this was his fault.

Izumo moaned, opening his legs wider and pulling Kotetsu closer to him. The man wasn't still, hands roaming his body, touching him in all the right places. While he laid open-mouthed kissed down his neck to his collarbone, his hands were at work, tweaking his nipples and rubbing his clothed member sensuously.

"Kotetsu," he moaned when they man reached a sensitive spot on his neck and began suckling it. "Please. Stop teasing."

He felt more than heard the man chuckle. "But Zumo," he purred. "I thought you liked it." To prove his point, rubbed himself purposely against the other. Izumo threw back his head and whimpered. "Kotetsu," he panted.

Kotetsu smirked, pulling away to admire his work. Izumo was panting, a beautiful flush across his face. His lips were plump and swollen, and his eyes were a deep brown, hazed over with lust. The man was sex-personified, and Kotetsu couldn't believe he had yet to strip the man yet felt aroused by the sight of him. He couldn't wait to see the rest of the man's body, hidden by the tight-fitting white shirt he wore that defined every muscles of his stomach. His trousers were hanging off his hips, concealing the large bulge Izumo was sporting. The man wasn't naked yet, but Kotetsu was aroused by the picture of lust that was Izumo.

~Siren's Ship~

Shikamaru was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe. "She did what?!"

Kankuro was laughing beside him. "She tied me up and hung me from the crow's nest," he chuckled.

"How?!"

Kankuro grinned. "She waited until I was asleep, then blind-folded me, tied my hands behind my back, tied me up tight, and hung me from the crow's nest."

Shikamaru tried to stifle his chuckles. "What did you do to piss her off?"

"I put a live squid in her bed that night, and she freaked out. We all thought she was getting attacked, but imagine our surprise when we run to her room and see her wrestling with a squid."

Shikamaru could imagine it slightly. "And Temari didn't get you back for three months?"

Kankuro shook his head. "Yep. She waited until I forgot to tie me up, and let me tell you, it isn't fun hanging from the crow's nest, especially since it rained that morning. We both got yelled ay by Captain for our stunt, but even he was laughing too." His gaze slid over to Shikamaru. "What about you?"

"Well…" Shikamaru hummed in thought. "There were these two guys back on my ship, Naruto and Kiba, and they loved to pull pranks on our other crewmate, Sasuke. One day, they got my help in pranking Sasuke. It's a long story, but in the end, he whole crew ended up red."

Kankuro chuckled. "I'm not sure I want to know." His laughter stopped as he observed Shikamaru closely. "I'm surprised," he said quietly.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "At what?"

"Well, I thought you'd try to escape all the time, but you're actually very accepting of all this, like you don't even want to escape."

Shikamaru sighed. He knew this topic would come up eventually. "I do want to escape," he said slowly. "And I do miss my crew, but I like it here. You guys don't really make me feel like a prisoner. I actually feel like I belong here. I do want to go back, but I know things would be complicated. It would be…different. If I went back, then I know I'd miss everyone here." He blushed and looked away, not wanting Kankuro to see his face. "I'd…I'd miss you."

For the next few moments, nothing happened. But suddenly, he felt fingers gripping his chin, turning him back to the other. He shut his eyes. He didn't know if he would be able to take the expression on Kankuro's face.

However, he was surprised when a pair of lips closed over his own. The kiss was soft, and dare he say it…loving. It was short, too short, but it left Shikamaru with a warm feeling in his stomach. When Kankuro pulled away, he tentatively looked up, seeing a slight blush on Kankuro's face.

"…I'd miss you too," Kankuro whispered softly.

~Archives~

Neji sighed, placing the map back in its proper place. That was another one with no information on the strange marked place on the map they'd stolen from the Sharingan Pirates. He had come to the archives here to see if any of the parchments or maps could tell him something about the circled area, but he hadn't gotten a thing. In fact, all he found out was the fact that the location that was circled served as a shipyard for ships that had wrecked, so unless the Sharingan Pirates were planning on looting old ships, there was nothing to be found out there. It was incredibly confusing and was giving him a headache. Knowing he couldn't accomplish any more here, Neji gathered up all his information and planned on heading to the bakers nearby. Maybe that would help clear his head.

Neji was so lost in thought when he exited the archives he failed to see the other person until he collided with them, sending all his information flying from his hands and sending him to the floor.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry," said a voice from above him.

Neji opened his eyes and was met with his own reflection in a pair of black glasses. "I'm sorry," the quiet voice continued, helping him to stand. "I should have watched where I was going."

Neji smiled a bit. "No, I shouldn't have been so lost in thought that I wasn't aware of my surroundings." He reached down and began picking up his dropped papers. He heard slightly rustling, and when he turned, the other boy was holding out some of the papers. "You dropped these," he said simply. Neji took them, his fingers briefly brushing against the stranger's hands. He then spied one laying abandoned, and reached out to grabbed it, but when he put his hand on the, the stranger, who was probably aiming to pick it up as well, both their hands ended up in the same place, the stranger's on top of his.

Neji blushed. The other's hand was cool to the touch, and there was a slight tingling sensation where their fingers were touching. He quickly snatched his hand away, still blushing. The other teen held out the parchment to him. "Y-you dropped this." Neji wasn't sure of the other was blushing as well; the collar of his waistcoat pulled up to conceal his face.

Neji carefully took his parchment back. "Um, thank you," he mumbled. He then held out his hand. "My name is Neji."

"Shino," the other replied, taking his hand. "My name is Shino."

Neji smiled a bit. "Thank you for helping me pick these up."

Shino smiled, or probably did. Neji couldn't tell. "It was no problem. It was my fault you dropped them."

They both stood, brushing off their clothes. "You have a lot of papers there," Shino commented.

Neji shrugged. "I was looking something up for a friend of mine."

~Town, South Square~

"And, you don't know where he is?" Iruka asked softly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Kakashi sighed. "No. We have no clue. All the people on the island are telling us different things, we don't even know who's right and who's wrong. So I told them to put together everything the people told them and start looking."

Kakashi went to see Iruka, this time meeting in South Square. He found Iruka sitting on the stone bench near a large fountain in the Square. The tanned man smiled at him, but when seeing Kakashi's face, he frowned and coaxed him into telling what happened. Iruka listened, not once interrupting, and once he finished, Iruka tried is best to remember that morning, but didn't have anything to tell him. He hadn't seen Shikamaru either.

"I'm sorry," Iruka mumbled. "I wish I knew more and could help you."

Kakashi sighed again. He honestly hadn't expected the man to know anything. And to damper his mood even more, this was the last day he and Iruka had together, which through another bout of pain at him. First he loses one his of crew, and now he's losing a man who was the most amazing creature he had ever met! Things couldn't have gotten worse.

"DYNAMIC…"

Iruka looked up and looked around. Kakashi froze. "Kakashi?" Iruka asked warily. "Did you hear that?"

Kakashi quickly stood and pulled Iruka up with him. "Iruka," he said quickly. "Run."

"What? Why would I run?"

Kakashi looked around. He only had seconds before-

"ENTRY!"

In a blur of green, an explosion of flowers, and a shower of water (he had no idea how the water went from the fountain to in front of them) none other than Maito Gai stood proudly on one foot on top of a rock pedestal in front of them. There was a bout of silence before the people gathered in South Square applauded the man, but all Kakashi wanted to do was bash his head into a wall. Beside him, Iruka was laughing nervously. "He sure knows how to make an entrance," he said quietly. Kakashi just groaned. This was just what he needed.

Maito Gai was from the same land Kakashi was from, Konohagakure. When Kakashi was just a boy, his only friend (the term 'friend' being used in a _very_ loose way) was Gai. The two competed over everything on numerous accounts just to try and one-up each other. They both had the same dream of being on the seas, so they challenged each other to make a pirate crew and become the most famous pirate out there. Kakashi, of course, was leading so far, but the Sirens of the Sea and the Green Bounty were running a close second.

The bowl-cut man was overly flamboyant and was loud and spoke like an old Victorian novel. The man was excellent in combat, mostly hand to hand, and although his crew was small, they all had a large array of abilities and could take on many enemies at once. Of course, he was no match for Kakashi and his crew, but the man was good.

Maito Gai was dressed in a moss-colored doublet, the buttons undone, a waistcoat and trousers of the same color, black gloves, black boots, a red bandana across his forehead, and a large black tri-cornered hat with three green feathers. Gold hoop earring adorned both ears, and the man also had a wide black baldric over his chest.

"My Eternal Rival!" Gai boomed, stepping off his pedestal. "I've searched across the seas to chance an encounter with you!"

Kakashi just blinked. "Hello Gai," he drawled. "Why were you searching for me?"

"It was a noble task bestowed upon me by the Fair Queen Tsuande!"

"'Bestowed'?" Iruka mouthed to him. Kakashi just shook his head. It would take up most of his time today with Iruka to explain the ins and outs of the wondrous Maito Gai, and he really wanted to spend hi last day with the man doing things other than talking about Gai. That was an explanation for another day.

"Why did Queen Tsunade send you to find me?"

Gai frowned. "Matters such as these should only be discussed in private," Gai murmured softly, shooting glances to Iruka.

Kakashi growled slightly. "Iruka won't tell a soul about anything that happens here. Anything you have to say to me can be said in front of him." To prove his point, he wrapped an around Iruka's shoulder and pulled the man closer. "You were saying?"

Gai stared at the pair a moment longer before he grinned widely. "I cannot believe my eyes my rival," he whispered. "You have found love!"

Kakashi was still considering bashing his head into a wall. Iruka just kept smiling, though his smile began to twitch. Kakashi couldn't blame him.

Gai didn't seem to notice the silence. "How wonderful my rival! You have found a wondrous mate in which to share your youthful and eternal love with! It is a marvelous day indeed! Someone so noble and youthful and as hip as my rival has found him and lifted him from the shameful loneliness that was consuming him! Congratulations for finding a fantastic blossom whom you can call your lover! I am pleased you have found someone!" He grinned widely. "I must know the name of the hip man that has stolen your heart my rival!"

Kakashi pulled Iruka closer. He didn't know if Gai's behavior was contagious, but he wasn't taking any chances. "His name is Iruka."

"Such a brilliant name for a youthful and beautiful man!" There were manly tears in Gai's eyes. "I only hope he makes you as happy as my own mate makes me!"

Kakashi was about to strangle the man for calling his Iruka beautiful; Kakashi was the only one who could call Iruka beautiful, cute, wonderful, brilliant, and many other good names because the man was his. However, at the mention of a mate (Kakashi was still a little wary of that word. I mean, of all things, why mate?) he had to pause. There was someone out there who actually loved Gai? "Your mate?" Kakashi asked slowly.

The tears evaporated from Gai's eyes as a brilliant smile broke out across his face. "Ah yes! My own wonderful first mate Lee!"

At that, Kakashi wasn't shocked anymore. He had seen it coming eventually, he was just glad it happened.

Lee was a member of Gai's crew, an energetic young lad who adored Gai in every sense of the word. As a child, due to an illness Lee suddenly contracted, all the witchdoctors told the young boy there was a number of things he couldn't do, from working at the blacksmith's like he wanted to the simple task of working on a farm. It had broken the boy's heart, and nearly shattered his soul. However, a cure came in the form of Maito Gai, who recruited the young boy as a cabin boy who eventually became Gai's first mate. And the sea air from traveling around to the numerous islands that the pair had visited over the years had done finely for curing Lee's illness; the boy hadn't had an attack from his illness since he first started sailing with Gai. Kakashi knew from his many (far too many in his opinion) encounters with the Green Bounty that Lee was adorned with Gai; it was plain as day. However, Gai was as ignorant as ever. Kakashi remembered that at his previous meeting with Gai, Lee was dropping numerous hints, none of which Gai picked up. He was glad the man finally caught the boy's hints and returned his affection.

"That's great Gai," Kakashi said with a hint of sincerity. "But I need to know about what's going on with Queen Tsunade."

"Ah yes!" Gai shouted, shaking himself out of his thoughts. "Queen Tsunade wants us to join together to hunt down the Sirens of the Sea and bring them to her."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "She wants us to join together?"

Gai nodded. "It was per her request. She wants us to aid you in hunting them down."

Kakashi shook his head. "No offense Gai, but I'd rather work alone. It's nothing against you, but there are some things I hope to accomplish and get done before I catch the Sirens. I have an ace-in-the-hole I need to acquire before I start my hunt for them."

"Are you sure?" Gai asked.

Kakashi nodded. "I am. But I will need your help with something."

"Anything."

Kakashi looked away. He didn't need Gai to see how much his failure was affecting him. "You see, a member of my crew, Shikamaru, went missing three days ago, and we have no leads on where to find him. If maybe you and your crew could-"

"Kakashi," Iruka said softly. "He left when you said 'missing'. He said something about the Green Bounty."

Kakashi blinked. "He agreed quickly."

~Green Bounty~

"Why did you call us back Captain?" A young blonde woman asked.

Gai regarded his crew. "First things first: have any of you recently seen a member of the Sharingan Pirates, Shikamaru Nara, while you were off on the island?"

There were numerous head shakes, making Gai inwardly sigh. "Well, keep your eyes peeled for him. Three days ago, Shikamaru went missing. He was stolen by the Sirens of the Sea and no one has seen him since. They have no leads on where he could be, of if he's even alive."

"They need our help?" A large man asked.

Gai nodded.

"What about our assignment?" A brown-haired girl asked.

"For now, we're postponing it. That being said," Gai declared. "We are assisting the Sharingan Pirates in their search for their missing crew member Shikamaru."

Ino, the blonde navigator, grinned. "I remember Shikamaru," she said dreamily. "I'll do my best to find him!"

Ibiki, the scarred weaponry master and largest member of their crew, rolled his eyes at Ino's antics. "How are we supposed to find him? If the Sharingan Pirates barely had a lead on them, how are we gonna be of any help?"

"You're good with people," TenTen, his weaponry apprentice stated. "If anyone will, you'll be able to get the truth out of anyone we encounter."

Lee, Gai's first mate, nodded. "And we will have to do our absolute best to find him. I know that Captain Hatake would do the same for us if we were put in the same situation."

Gai smiled. "So, our plan is to assist Kakashi in his search. Any information you acquire in regards to Shikamaru must immediately be reported to Captain Hatake. If there are no questions, move out!"

~Tavern, Room 6~

*Lemon*

Izumo was on his hands and knees, ass in the air, as he waited for Kotetsu. The other man had teased him relentlessly, and had made Izumo come three times already, but was not once inside the man. Now, Izumo was horny and impatient, and seriously considering on just throwing the man down and handling things himself. "Tetsu," he whimpered. "I need you." He was fully erect and his arousal was dripping and red.

"Mmm, but I kinda like the view from back here," Kotetsu purred, giving his ass cheek a firm smack. Izumo moaned at the stinging sensation. "It's a wonderful sight, you spread out and wanting. It makes me want to pound into that sweet ass of yours until you can't remember your own name."

Izumo moaned at the dirty words, becoming even harder if possible, and pushed back against the other. "Please," he whispered again. Kotetsu just chuckled, rubbing his fingers over Izumo's puckered entrance, but never venturing inside. It was driving Izumo insane. He needed relief and he needed it now!

Kotetsu seemed content with teasing him, rolling his nipples around with one hands while the other was slowly stroking his sex. "Kotetsu," he tried again. "Please." He ground back against the man, trying to coax him into filling him, but it just served to get a laugh out of the other man, who gave his erection a squeeze. Izumo groaned loudly and purposely rubbed against the other's prominent erection, but that didn't get a reaction out of the man. It only made the other laugh a bit harder.

That was the final straw. Izumo was going to get what he wanted.

Getting up onto his knees, Izumo turned around, pushing Kotetsu down onto the bed. The other man didn't seem to mind the change of position. In fact, he seemed quite delighted in the change of positon, like that was his aim all along. _'Bastard,'_ Izumo thought as he quickly unbuttoned the other's shirt. Izumo ripped off the man's pants, exposing the other's impressive erection, and straddled his thighs, lining himself up with his lover's length. In a swift move, he impaled himself with a quick move, screaming as the hot member pulsed inside him. Kotetsu grunted. "Damn," he hissed. "Wow you're tight."

Izumo panted heavily, placing a hand on the other's muscular chest to steady himself. Kotetsu was so deep inside of him and it felt so damn good. "Kotetsu," he panted out. "Move damn you. Move!"

Kotetsu shifted, reaching down to grab Izumo's cheeks and spread him wider before he snapped his hips up, thrusting into Izumo for all he was worth. Izumo screamed as Kotetsu started a maddening pace, thrusts fast, strong, and utterly perfect. His head fell back as he screamed his pleasure, trying his hardest to slam his hips down and meet Kotetsu's frantic thrusts, but it proved useless. Instead, he placed his hands on the man's chest to steady himself. "Ahh! Ahh! Yes! Please!" He screamed. "Please Kotetsu! More!"

Kotetsu grinned, eyes half-lidded as he watched the man above him impaling himself on his erection. It was the hottest sight he had ever seen. Izumo looked so beautiful, his hair messy and disheveled, red and swollen lips parted to scream, face flushed, and member all rock hard and dripping. It only served to make him even more aroused. Growling, he flipped their positions, pushing Izumo's knees to his chest. He towered over the man, smirking. "Scream for me," he whispered. Pulling almost all the way out, he gripped Izumo's hips and pulled the man down on his length at the same time pushing forward. "Kotetsu!" Izumo screamed, eyes flying open. Kotetsu grinned, losing all abandon as he pounded into Izumo's sweet ass again and again, watching his hard cock disappear into the tight heat of Izumo's ass.

"Fuck! Yeah! Oh! Kotetsu!"

He loved the way Izumo sounded. So vocal! He angled his thrusts a bit. If he could hit that one spot…

"_KOTETSU!"_

There it was. Kotetsu pushed Izumo's knees up even further, slamming into that one spot repeatedly. The sound of skin colliding with skin filled the room as Izumo screamed and moaned. "Ah! Ahh! Fuck yes! Right there!" He gripped Kotetsu's shoulders, holding the man for all he was worth. "Again! Ha-Harder! Fuck, harder!"

He thrust into Izumo with all the strength he possessed, slamming the mattress against the wall with every hit. Izumo was constantly moaning under him, Wrapping his nude legs around his waist. "Please! Ah! Hah-_ah_! Please!"

"Touch yourself," Kotetsu grunted. "I wanna see you touch yourself."

Izumo flung a hand down and wrapped it around his length, as if he had been trying not to the whole time. "Oh yes! Yes!"

Kotetsu grinned, finding a smug satisfaction in seeing Izumo so helpless under his onslaught that he couldn't help but obey him. He stroked himself quickly, rubbing his thumb over the tip and pressing down harshly.

"That's it," Kotetsu purred. "Squeeze harder."

Izumo obeyed, crying out as he gave himself a jerk the same time Kotetsu smashed into his prostate. "Kotetsu! Ah! Yes! So close!"

"I-I know," Kotetsu grunted. "Keep pulling."

Izumo whimpered, his tip oozing so much of his seed it was starting to look like the man climaxed already. Kotetsu growled and smacked Izumo's hand away, replacing it with his own and jerking him off in time with his thrusts. Izumo couldn't hold on much longer. With a final thrust, Izumo exploded. "_Kotetsu!"_ he screamed, coming so hard all over their chest and stomach, some even going as far as to landing on his cheek. Kotetsu couldn't hold on either. Izumo's passage spasmed around him, milking him for all he was worth. "Fuck!" He shouted, feeling himself pulsing inside of Izumo. The younger man moaned, a few extra spurts of his seed leaking out at the feeling of Kotetsu coating his insides.

Kotetsu pulled out, collapsing beside him. "Sorry," he mumbled when he got his breath back. "I didn't mean to come inside you." He propped up on his elbow to stare down at the still breathless man. "It's-alright," Izumo panted out, brushing sweat from his eyes. "It-felt…nice," he whispered.

Kotetsu smiled down at the man. Izumo smiled back.

~Town, South Square~

Kakashi and Iruka had been in the middle of a make-out session when Gai came back. "It is done!" Gai boomed. "My crew has agreed to help search for him during the duration of our stay!" He frowned. "But none of them reported seeing him lately. I'm very dearly sorry."

Kakashi sighed. "I was hoping you had seen him. Asuma's worried sick about him and everyone in my crew's been playing the blame game ever since he went missing." He put his face in his hands. "It's all my fault."

"Oh, Kakashi," Iruka said softly, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "It sounds like you weren't prepared at all for what happened. You can't blame yourself for that."

Kakashi took one of the warm, tanned hands into his own. "But I promised I would look out for him."

"And you did," Iruka whispered. "You did the best you could to protect him, but it was out of your control that the Sirens took him away." He pecked the masked cheek. "I'm sure if circumstances were different, you could have saved him."

Kakashi smiled slightly. Trust Iruka to find the right words to soothe his worries.

Gai was also smiling fondly. "I think I'll leave you two alone. I have already alerted my crew to look out for Shikamaru." He bowed. "We can only wait and see what they can find."

"Thank you Gai," Kakashi murmured.

He didn't hear it when Gai left. Iruka had pulled him into a soft kiss, and he forgot the world around him.

~Archives~

"So, did anyone see him?" Neji asked as Shino sat back down.

The other teen sighed. "I'm afraid no one has seen him. They said they saw masked people running off in all directions, but they were unclear as to where they were going."

Neji felt a little bad about lying to Shino's face, knowing he knew exactly where Shikamaru was, but he couldn't reveal that to the other teen. If he did, Shino would get suspicious and probably guess why Neji's knew, and he had promised Captain Umino he wouldn't tell anyone where Shikamaru was. He had an obligation to the man, and he had to keep it.

"I'm sorry," Neji said quietly. "I wish I knew something."

Shino slowly shook his head. "It's quite alright. We're going to search again later. We're going to take everything we've complied together and start from there. Hopefully, we'll get something out of it."

Boldly, Neji reached over and placed his hand over Shino's. "You'll find him," he lied.

There was a hint of a smile on Shino's face. "Did you find what you were looking for for your friend?"

Neji sighed sadly. "No. It gave me nothing."

Shino leaned in closer and looked at the papers. "What was he researching?"

"Calypso's Island," Neji replied quickly. "It's supposedly a nice tourist island and very romantic." He blushed. "B-But we're not going for that. There was something there he needed, so he wanted me to help him find where it was but…" he pouted. "I can't find any way to get there, and I don't want to let him down."

To his surprise, Shino gave his hand a quick squeeze. "You'll find it," he whispered.

~Tavern, Room 2~

"Kakashi," Iruka whispered, sliding to his knees. Kakashi watched him, eyes hazed over with lust. He wanted to forget. Forget how he failed, forget the slow process of his ship repairs, forget how he lost Shikamaru, forget how he didn't have a clue where to find him; he just wanted to forget it all. He also didn't want to be reminded that this was probably the last day he had with Iruka. It wasn't fair! For once, he thought things were going well for him, but they turn to utter crap and there's nothing he can do about it.

He groans as he watches Iruka pull his hard cock out of his trousers and give it a tentative lick. "Kakashi," he whispered again, moaning slightly as he took the tip into his mouth and began sucking softly. Kakashi closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Iruka's hot mouth surrounding him. "Iruka," he groaned.

Iruka moaned around his length, slowly taking more and more of him into his mouth. His wet tongue laved over the slit, licking away all the pearly liquid gathered there. Kakashi smiled at the feeling, imagining Iruka's lips stretched wide over his sex. He could feel the pink tongue dancing around his hard flesh, causing him to groan loudly and stroke the brown locks. Iruka looked up at him through his lashes, wrapping one hand around what he didn't have in his mouth, stroking in time with his sucking. Kakashi's groans covered the sound of the crude slurping noises Iruka made, but Kakashi could faintly make Iruka's moans, as if sucking on him was arousing as well.

Sadly, Kakashi felt his end coming near, and for once, he didn't want to come in Iruka's mouth. He wanted to enjoy the time he had with the man and draw out the time they had together. He wanted to pleasure the man all through the night before they parted ways.

"Iruka," Kakashi hissed. "S-Stop."

Iruka slowly pulled away, giving his erection one last kiss. "What's-"

"I wanna be inside you," Kakashi murmured. "I _need _to be inside you. We only have tonight, and I want to make the most of it."

Iruka nodded, smiling. "Okay."

They tumbled onto the bed, clothes disappearing along the way. Before he even landed on the bed, Kakashi's mouth and hands were everywhere, tasting and touching every inch of the tanned skin he could reach. Under him, Iruka moaned, pressing against Kakashi and rubbing against him. He hissed as Kakashi's mouth closed on his earlobe, nibbling harshly. Iruka had gasped as Kakashi's mouth quickly attached itself to a sensitive spot on his neck, worrying the skin there. The wandering hands weren't still, ghosting over his nipples, giving his leaking member strokes randomly, and tracing patterns onto his hips.

It was maddening.

Moaning again, Iruka pulled Kakashi up to his level, sealing their lips together. Their tongues danced and battled as they had during their previous nights, and they grinding against each other with fervor. Kakashi pulled away from their kissed, pleasantly flushed and panting, and spread Iruka's legs, too aroused to worry about much else. Slowly, he pushed inside Iruka's tight heat, amazed that even after all the times he'd been inside the man, he was still deliciously tight. Iruka whimpered slightly under him, pulling him back into a kiss. Kakashi pulled out slowly before pushing back in, aiming for that one spot he knew would make Iruka scream. And he did, breaking the kiss to cry out. Kakashi grinned at the sound, beginning to slam into Iruka. There would be time for slow and steady sex; right now, he needed the man under him urgently. Iruka held to him tightly, body rocking below him. Kakashi gripped the tanned hips roughly, rushing himself to completion. "_Nggh,_ K-Kakashi," Iruka panted. "So good."

Kakashi grunted, pushing himself as deep as he could go. "Iruka," Kakashi groaned. "This is gonna be embarrassingly short," he admitted.

Iruka gave him a breathless smile. "Don't care," he moaned. "J-Just keep going."

Kakashi complied, forgoing rhythm for power and speed. Iruka's eyes snapped open as he screamed, clenching deliciously around Kakashi. It was almost enough to make him come right then and there, but he wanted Iruka to come first so he could see the beautiful face Iruka made when he reached his climax. That in mind, he wrapped a hand around Iruka's shaft, hand becoming a blur as he jerked the other off. Iruka arched against him, screaming out. "_Kakashi!"_ He came so hard it looked downright painful, his back arching and his releasing jetting out in thick spurts. His passage clenched so tightly around Kakashi the only thing he could do was grit his teeth, gasp, and come, spilling his seed into the man. He barely had enough strength to stop himself from flopping down on top of Iruka.

"Iruka," he breathed. "Must you really leave tomorrow?"

Iruka's hand stroked through his hair soothingly. "Kakashi," he began softly. "I have to go."

"But-"

Iruka lifted him up so that their eyes met. "Kakashi," he whispered. "I really wish I could stay with you, but I can't. I still have business to take care of."

"Maybe I can help you," Kakashi pleaded. "Just don't leave."

He heard the other sigh. "I wish you could help, but these matters are private. They involve my family, and the things I might find…I'm not sure I'm ready for anyone to know. The same goes for my kids." Iruka smiled ruefully. "They all want closure. Kankuro and his siblings aren't sure what happened to their parents, but the clues we have are leading them all over the place and they really want to do this alone. If I let someone else in, they might not trust me. I shouldn't have even told you that."

Kakashi knew what it was like to search for any explanation on what happened to family. He himself was still trying to sort out what happened to his mother and father. He was told by so many people in his hometown that his mother was dead, but his father told him differently. When he was eight, his father disappeared without a trace, supposedly off to find his mother. Many people whispered that he had killed himself.

To this day, Kakashi still didn't know what was true.

So he begrudgingly accepted Iruka's explanation, even though it killed him inside to know that he wouldn't ever see the man again.

"After I get what I'm looking for, let me think about it," Iruka whispered. "Just give me some time."

Kakashi smiled, kissing Iruka chastely. "It's a deal."

~Dawn, Siren's Ship~

"Captain," Gaara said the next morning as they geared up. "We have news."

Iruka parted ways with Kakashi early that morning, know he had Tsunade's search crew to deal with. It was hard to part ways with the man, seeing as though they were so very attached, but he had managed to find a way to separate from the famed Captain, who was insistent on him staying.

He looked up from polishing his sword to Gaara and Neji. "What did I miss?"

Neji unfurled a map. "You probably already know, but the Green Bounty have docked here in search of the Sharigan Pirates. We found out that Captain Hatake has enlisted help from Captain Maito in going to Konohagakure." He pointed to the large island. "After they went there, they were heading to an unmarked location, but I was unable to find out what this point was. All I know is that it isn't far from Calypso's Island, a place they used as a landmark to find this unmarked spot. The Green Bounty was going to haul them to Konohagakure so that they could repair the White Fang there while they had their audience with Queen Tsunade and Lord Jiraiya."

"But," Gaara continued. "Neji happened to meet up with one of our spies yesterday who relayed the message to him, who in turn relayed it back to us, so a few of us snuck onto the Green Bounty yesterday and thrashed it. No one was onboard, no one saw us get on, and no one saw us leave. They are unable to leave now as well."

Iruka picked up his mask. "Very good," he complimented. "That will surely help. Us I mean, not them." He slipped his mask on. "As long as both of them are pre-occupied, we can proceed without halt."

"And Shikamaru?" Neji asked.

"I do plan on letting him go, _if _he even wants to go back. He's grown attached to us in the short time he's known us. He wouldn't have agreed to help us with our interrogation if he didn't want to stay here. For now, he can stay with us. There aren't any plans to harm him." He turned to the two. "Are the others ready?"

Gaara nodded. "Yes. They've all gathered on the main deck. We're just awaiting your command."

Iruka smirked underneath his mask. "Excellent. We'll move out shortly."

~Green Bounty~

"I can't believe this!" Ino shouted angrily. "They got us too?!"

Kakashi flinched away from the girl's loud screech, but he was unable to contain his surprise either. The Green Bounty was utterly destroyed, just like the White Fang was earlier. It was surprising because whoever did this (i.e. The Sirens) did it in plain daylight unseen, and it was unsettling. The Sirens were better than good, and they needed to be watched out for.

If he even had an inkling to where they were at.

"This isn't good," Ibiki muttered, his eyes narrowing. "It looks like we'll be stuck here as well. Queen Tsunade won't like this."

"It's a disaster," TenTen sighed. "And it'll take forever to repair both ships at this rate."

Kakashi sighed as well. "We know that the Sirens did this, we just don't know where they're at, or where they're going to be."

"Actually," Shino said suddenly. "I know where they're going."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"I met someone yesterday at the archives," he explained. "At first, I didn't think anything was out of the ordinary until he dropped some of his maps. It was the same one we lost, and one he had another one that with him that had a small Siren mark in the top corner; I don't think he realized I had seen it. Either he was working for them, or he was one of them. Either way, they're headed to Calypso's Island and the other area we found near there. I'm sure of it."

"Excellent work Shino. What did this male look like?" Kakashi was glad they had some sort of lead.

"He had white eyes, long brown hair, and he was really pale. He's about my height and had on brown trousers and a cream colored frockcoat and doublet."

Kakashi nodded. "Alert the crew about this person. Tell them to look out for him, and if they see him, they have to capture him and bring him to me, understand?"

Shino nodded. "Yes Captain." And he walked off.

Kakashi turned back to the wailing Gai, crying over his ship, Lee, who was trying to comfort his love, Ino, who was still screeching, Ibiki, who looked a bit impassive, and TenTen, who looked a bit annoyed. Kakashi sighed.

It was going to be a long repair process.

~North-Western Docks~

"Lord Yamato," a pale boy called as a small Budgerow ship docked. "We've arrived on Gatlin Island in the North-Western port."

Yamato nodded, surveying the area. It was empty of any other ship, meaning they would have to do a little searching before they found his old friend. It didn't worry him though. Queen Tsunade gave him a whole two weeks to sort this mess out, more than enough time to do some searching. "Thank you Sai. Go and tell Aoba to alert the others and tell them to meet me on the main dock. We'll begin our search shortly."

He waited for the boy's reply, but was confused when he received none. Sai _always _confirmed his orders, so something was seriously wrong. "Sai?"

He turned around, only to be met with Sai sprawled across the floor, unconscious and bleeding slightly from a head wound. Yamato gasped. How could someone take out Sai without him noticing?

He was about to call for help when a blade was pressed against his throat. "Scream and I'll kill you," a voice hissed in his ear. He could only watch in horror as he was swarmed by masked assailants. One of them lifted Sai's unconscious body and pressed a dagger against his throat as well. Though unconscious, the boy still whimpered as the blade drew a bit of blood.

"If you don't tell us what we want to hear," the voice hissed again, "We'll slit the boy's throat."

Yamato gulped. He didn't know who these people were, but he couldn't let them hurt his young love.

"Alright, he conceded. "I'll tell you anything you need you know."

* * *

><p>Me: And we are done!<p>

Sai: Why did you knock me out?

Me: I'm sorry Sai! I love you, but I had to give Yamato a choice. Besides, I don't know if SaixYamato is a thing, but I am making it one.. If people can do LeexGai and KakashixSakura or TsunadexKakashi or KakashixJiraiya (Don't ask how I came across those. Just know, I threw up a little in my mouth at that those), I can do YamatoxSai!

Yamato: You are so devious!

Me: And you are close to getting your throat slit.

Yamato: ( _ )

Me: I thought so. Anyways, Shino has figured out that Neji has an affiliation with the Sirens! Le gasp! Shikamaru and Kankuro kissed! And they had an emotional bonding! The Green Bounty has been thrashed, and the Sirens have made their move! Kotetsu screwed Izumo silly, Kakashi spent his last night ravaging Iruka crazy, and we hear a little about our favorite brown-haired Chuunin's motives! What will happen next? I'll go you a hint: it's an interrogation of poor Yamato or else Sai gets hurt.

Kankuro: So, to abbehcakes, again, _**you're welcome!**_

Me: And so, please remember about the contest I mentioned in the beginning author's note. You have until chapter 7, roughly a month and a half. Also, I was thinking about doing the KibaxOC lemon, but decided against it at the last minute, but leave me a review if you do want it. Sorry if this chapter was a bit nosebleed inducing, and thank you to everyone who followed this story, but remember: I need feedback too, so remember to review!

Yamato: Review so she can spare Sai and not slit my throat! Please!


	5. The Truth

Pirates of Konohagakure

Me: So…yeah. I actually have this story planned up to chapter 12. It's real easy to write up because I know what I'm going to do, the heartbreak I'm setting up, the drama,…the *ahem* sex, I have it all planned up to 12. From prompt from abbehcakes, who I pissed off by telling her that there were gonna be some chapters I wasn't gonna send her just to piss her off the bullocks off, I decided to do the KibaxOC lemon, however, I also decided to edit it out. Heh heh…yeah, she gonna kill me for that. I didn't send her the smut...I think But, anyways, chapter 5 is here, and I decided for plot development, as well as abuse from abbehcakes, this will mostly be talking, a flashback, and we're gonna have some explanation on what happened to Shikamaru the night before the ambush on Yamato, who has an ultimatum: tell the Sirens what they need to know, or don't tell them, but Sai dies…yeah, I know you guys weren't happy with that.

Yamato: I'm not happy.

Sai: Neither am I

Me: Too bad. Besides, this chapter has both of you in it, so you shouldn't be so upset. I mean, you are getting major roles in this later on at about chapter 9.

Sai: That's 4 chapters away!

Yamato: And because you update every two weeks, that means it'll be a whole month and a half!

Me: If people review more, it inspires me to write faster, so it might not be that long.

Sai: or abbeh threatens you and you work fast.

Me…

Gaara: On another note, while the Sirens chat with Yamato, they'll refer to each other by code names while they're masks are on. Here they are:

Iruka=Captain

Gaara=Shukaku

Kankuro=Crow

Temari=Kagura

Danielle=Ayame

Neji=Yuki

Anko=Mamushi

Izumo=Houshu

Choji=Shefu

Raidou=Daiku

Also, I don't know Iruka's parents names, so I made them up. *Keisei, means Siren, or Beauty or Courtesan in Japanese and *Shachi, means Killer Whale ^_^ (I know it it's kind of ironic, but please roll with it)

Disclaimer: All characters and themes belong to their respective owners. I only own the plot, and a limited number of the characters I can say rightfully belong to me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: The Truth<p>

_~The Night Before~_

_Shikamaru looked up as someone knocked on the door. "Come in," he called._

_He jumped when the door slammed open, Danielle having obviously kicked it open. "Are you busy?" She asked, sauntering in like it was her room._

_Shikamaru shook his head slowly. "I'm not doing anything. Why?"_

_She gestured to the door. "Let's go to the main deck. Everyone' s hanging out up there."_

_Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Everyone?"_

_She thought for a minute. "Mizuki won't be up there, Anko's still at the tavern, Kurenai is probably sleep, Captain hasn't returned yet, Raidou is probably sleep, and Izumo hasn't returned either. Don't worry. You'll be with us." She held up her hands. "We don't bite. I mean, I do, but I don't bite people I like."_

"_Uh…"_

_She blushed heavily. "Not that way!" She was laughing though. "Besides, Kankuro would hate me if I did like his little lover."_

_It was Shikamaru's turn to blush. Danielle grinned. "Yeah, he told us about the little kiss you two had, though I think he exaggerated a little bit. I mean, you didn't grope him, did you?"_

"_No!" Shikamaru protested, feeling his blush grow._

_Danielle just laughed. "Come on. We're all waiting."_

_Shikamaru stood and followed her out, grumbling at her merriment._

* * *

><p><em>When the two arrived on the main deck, it wasn't surprising to him that Kankuro wasn't looking at him, but had a not-so-innocent look on his face.<em>

_Shikamaru wasn't falling for it._

"_You told them I groped you?!" Shikamaru shouted._

_Kankuro smiled sheepishly. "You were eye-groping me," the other mumbled._

_Shikamaru growled as the others dissolved into laughter. "Calm down you two," Choji said through his chuckles. "We aren't here to argue."_

"_Choji's right," Temari agreed. "We here to relax and talk while we have the chance."_

"_She's right," Gaara murmured quietly. "This is the last night we have before things pick up. Tomorrow we have the ambush to carry out, and then we have our chat with Queen Tsunade."_

"_I doubt she'll let us off easy," Kankuro said. "She'll probably send more people after us if this meeting doesn't go her way."_

"_Go her way?" Shikamaru repeated._

"_He means, if we don't turn ourselves in, she might attack us then and there," Neji explained._

"_What about me?"_

_Danielle grinned, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "What do you mean by that? You're with us, you're one of us, so we'll protect you like one of us. We're not gonna turn you in either."_

"_When we do this," Choji began. "You'll walk in like one of us, if you want to, and we'll tell her you're one of us."_

"_She can say what she wants, but trust us when we say we'll protect. Sirens look out for other Sirens. That's how it's been, and that's how it's gonna stay," Temari added._

"_So if anything happens, we'll look out," Danielle grinned, tightening the one-armed hug. "You're basically one of us, and we won't let anything happen."_

_Shikamaru smiled. "Thank you guys."_

_~Present Time~_

Shikamaru had no reservations when he was approached with the option to accompany the Sirens on the ambush. He wanted to go with them and do this. It didn't occur to him that he wasn't thinking about his friends or his mentor, but he was thinking about the Sirens and Captain Umino. So, when he was presented with the choice to stand guard in case one tried to run off, or being part of the front line, he chose the front, due to it being pure excitement.

That was how Shikamaru found himself holding the dagger to the teen's throat.

The pale teen couldn't have been older than him, and was totally unaware to the fact that Shikamaru and the other Sirens were watching. When Captain Umino gave the signal, he, along with Kankuro, Temari, Gaara, Neji, and Danielle sprang into action, surrounding the pale teen called 'Sai' and knocking him out before he could even blink. Now, they waited with bated breath for the other, the one called 'Lord Yamato' for his answer.

"Alright, Yamato quickly conceded. "I'll tell you anything you need you know."

Shikamaru wanted to breathe a sigh of relief, thinking the man would struggle, but it was obvious that he knew when he was beaten.

"Excellent," Iruka purred. "I'm glad you decided to cooperate."

"I'll do anything you ask, just let Sai go, please," Yamato begged.

Iruka hummed in mock thought. "Hmm, no. I don't think I will. I'll keep him up here with us in case he wakes up and runs off. Besides, we aren't staying up here forever."

"Yeah," Anko agreed. "It's too obvious, and your squad will think something's wrong when they don't receive any orders." She pulled out a blindfold. "So, we'll be taking you and your friend to a disclosed location so we can talk more privately."

"But-" Yamato began to protest.

Iruka pressed the dagger into his throat. "But?"

Yamato gulped, feeling the cold edge of the dagger nick his skin. "N-Never mind."

"Good," Iruka cooed mockingly, tying the blindfold. "Now be quiet or else you won't like what happens."

~Somewhere~

Yamato blinked, trying to let his eye get accustomed to the dimly lit room he was in. A lantern hung on one of the walls, but the flame was so small it barely provided any light for the room. He instantly recognized a limp figure across the room. "Sai!" He wanted to run to his lover, hold him and keep him safe, but his binding to a chair prevented him from moving.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt him."

Yamato turned to see one of the masked assailants from before. "He'll be alright as long as you do as we say," the man continued.

"We?"

"We," said a voice from his right.

He looked over to see all the other assailants either against the wall, on the floor, or by Sai. He tensed slightly, but relaxed, knowing it was fruitless to try and fight his way out. There were just too many for him to fight, and even if he did, he was putting Sai's life in danger as well.

"What do you want to know?" He asked finally.

Iruka grinned at the reluctant agreement. They were in business. "Tell me, what was your original goal when you came here?"

"It was an assignment from Queen Tsunade. The Sharingan Pirates didn't show up for the meeting we had set up with them, and when they weren't spotted on the horizon when we checked, she sent me and some others here to investigate and bring them back if we needed to."

"And, are you close to Queen Tsunade?"

"I-" Yamato hesitated. "I'm her right-hand man. She trusts me above all others."

"Ah. But, not very smart if she sent her best man out on dangerous waters," Raidou said.

"He's right," Iruka agreed. "Why send _you_ if you're so trusted and know so much about her and any information she deals with?"

"She had originally sent the Green Bounty, but even they got nothing," Yamato explained. "I have some sea experience, so she decided for me to go. I'm also a diplomat, and know how to negotiate better than anyone else."

"Yet she sends her best asset to a dangerous pirate crew like the Sharingan Pirates, even when she knows that we, the Sirens of the Sea, are out on these waters too, and she's trying to capture us because we're causing trouble. That wasn't a smart move on her part," Iruka said.

Yamato sighed. "I explained to her the same thing. However, she was certain you were in other areas. A trip here wasn't supposed to bring alarm to you."

"Things change very quickly when it comes to life out on the sea. She should know this," Iruka commented.

"She assumed you would have been captured easily and not pose too much of a threat to the Green Bounty, nor the Sharingan Pirates." Yamato gulped again. The wrong words and he could be killed.

"She underestimates us," Gaara muttered darkly. "How could she possibly think of us as something less than a threat?"

"She's scared," the smirk was clearly heard in Raidou's voice. "She doesn't want to admit that we're better than she expects."

"Queen Tsunade is _not _scared!" Yamato roared in protest.

Iruka smacked him. Hard. Yamato's head snapped to the side from the blow. "If she was so unafraid of us, why send a diplomatic party with barely any experience out on waters such as these? If she's so brave, why not come after us herself? We all know the stories of her adventures when she was a pirate with Lord Jiraiya. If she wants the mysterious captain so badly, why not go after him herself?!" Iruka hissed angrily.

Yamato kept his head bowed. "She doesn't need to concern herself with trivial matters."

"_Trivial?!_" Anko shouted. "How dare she call us trivial!"

"If we're so **trivial**," Izumo sneered, "Why does she need such a big gang like the Sharingan Pirates to come after us?! Answer that!"

"If we're so trivial," Temari scoffed, "Why does she need the Green Bounty to team up with the Sharingan Pirates to capture us?!"

Iruka was downright _**pissed. **_How dare this diplomat call he and his crew trivial? How dare Queen Tsunade call them trivial? That damned harpy was going to pay when Iruka got his hands on her.

"Trivial pirate gangs haven't eluded capture by her for three years," Neji whispered dangerously. "How come she's so concerned with us now?!"

Yamato felt like shrinking back, but he wasn't going to show fear in front of these people. If he did, that would show how deeply afraid he really was and how much their words were stinging him. They were right. If Queen Tsunade brushed it off as something that didn't need immediate attention, they why was she still sending request for pirates to capture the Sirens of the Sea for a handsome reward?

Was she really afraid?

A low groan caught his attention. He watched in horror as Sai slowly opened his eyes, blinking to accommodate to the dim lighting. When he tried to sit up, he squeaked when his arms were pulled behind his back. Yamato couldn't see it very well, but he knew Sai was scared.

"Oh look," Kankuro cooed. "His toy is awake."

"What should we do with him?" Raidou asked.

"We might be able to get information out of the other one faster if we torture him," Choji suggested, and Iruka knew the gentle giant hated hurting people unless ordered to or absolutely necessary. He could tell Choji was pissed as well.

"That's a wonderful idea Shefu!" Iruka agreed. He turned to his captive. "Tell us the rest of what we want to know, or we'll kill him _slowly and painfully _right in front of you."

"You're bluffing," Yamato hissed.

Iruka snapped his fingers. Kankuro took the blade and jammed it into Sai's arm, dragging it down a short ways before pulling it out. The pale boy screamed, beginning to struggle against the arms restraining him. Iruka was certain Shikamaru wasn't going to let go, no matter how much he struggled. He smirked at Yamato, though the man couldn't see it. "Still think we're bluffing?"

Yamato paled. He didn't want Sai hurt anymore. His young love didn't deserve it. "Please," he whispered. "Don't hurt him."

"Will you cooperate?"

Yamato bowed his head and nodded. "Anything. Just don't hurt him."

"You'll answer all questions?" Iruka raised an eyebrow.

Yamato nodded. "Just leave Sai out of this."

"Then answer me this: does Queen Tsunade ever talk about a woman named *Keisei Umino and a man named *Shachi Umino?"

Yamato hesitated. He wasn't supposed to speak of those two. The Queen made his swear not to, under any circumstance. But Sai…

Iruka was growing impatient at the man's hesitance. "Shukaku?"

This time, Gaara plunged the dagger into Sai's leg, making the boy cry out again and try to twist out the hold. Iruka watched as Gaara twisted the dagger a bit before harshly pulling it out. Iruka smirked. "I thought you didn't want him hurt?" He pulled out his own dagger and held it against the man's throat. "Answer the question," he hissed dangerously.

"S-She does," Yamato admitted quietly.

"What does she say?" Iruka growled.

Yamato gulped. "She always says she did the right thing banishing them from our part of the country, and that she didn't need them around ruining Konohagakure. Her only regret is that she never found their son and banished him too."

Iruka clenched his teeth. So he was right. Tsunade did know where his parents were. They were alive somewhere, and he was going to find out where, and why.

"Why did she banish them?"

Yamato squeezed his eyes shut, sealing his lips together. He wouldn't tell that. He couldn't. All Queen Tsunade worked for would be lost. If anyone found out…there'd be trouble.

Iruka growled a little loudly. "You won't cooperate, so we won't hold our end of the deal. Kagura, convince him to listen."

Gaara released one of Sai's arms, which Temari immediately grabbed. With a quick move, his shoulder was dislocated. She hands slowly trailed down to his hand, where she snapped his wrist. Sai was freely crying, tears pouring down his face. It was too much pain, and Yamato felt like they were tearing into his heart with every infliction of pain Sai received.

"Alright!" He sobbed. "Alright! Leave him alone! Queen Tsunade banished the two because Keisei Umino was a real-live Siren!"

Numerous gasps were heard around the room. "_**What?!**_" Iruka shrieked.

~White Fang~

Kakashi looked out across the calm waters, leaning on the railing. Now that there weren't any distractions, the ship repairs were coming along nicely, though there was still the slight hold from the search for Shikamaru. So far, they had gotten a lead, but it wasn't enough. They'd yet to ask around the blacksmith's yet, nor around any farms, so that was where they were going to start the next morning. However, there was a lingering emptiness in his heart and he knew why.

Iruka.

Where could the man be? Though they had promised another meeting, Kakashi couldn't get the man off his mind. It wasn't just the nights they'd spent in bed together, but the days as well. Iruka'a laugh, Iruka's smile, the ways his eyes would sparkle, the distant look he sometimes got when he was thinking about something, the way his lower lips stuck out when he pouted; there were so many things he could remember, and so many things he missed as well. He didn't know for how long Iruka would be away, and it pained him to think about how long they would be apart. He shouldn't have let his guard down, because Iruka wormed his way into his heart and wasn't leaving anytime soon.

However, he wasn't the only one missing someone he cared about.

It seemed like Kotetsu was in a daze about someone, but that was concerning him. It was Tsume's boy, Kiba, which he was concerned about. The lad was young, like Kakashi once was, and therefore didn't know what love was yet. For someone so young and so naïve to how love was, he feared for him, and the others without a partner, because if the wrong person let themselves in, there would be heartbreak he knew all too well. And judging by Kiba's lost look, the boy had fallen, and fallen hard.

He carefully walked up to the boy. They needed to have a talk. "Kiba," he said gently.

Kiba blinked a couple times, coming out of his daze. "Yes captain?"

"We need to talk. Follow me," he ordered, walking away. He heard Kiba's footsteps behind him, although they were a bit slower than the boy's usual gait. He was definitely in love, and Kakashi needed to straighten this up before he was hurt, and badly.

* * *

><p>Once he shut the door to his chambers, he sat down in one of the chairs and gestured for Kiba to do the same. "Kiba, no one will know what happens in here. It's just you and me. I want you to be completely honest with me. You don't need to worry about anyone finding out about what goes on in here, okay?"<p>

Kiba nodded slowly. "Yes captain, but what's this about?"

Kakashi regarded him carefully. He could easily see where the boy resembled Tsume, but overall he looked like his father. Kakashi only distantly knew him, but could get a clear picture just by looking at Kiba. "Something's bothering you," Kakashi said after a minute. "Is something wrong?"

Kiba sighed. "I-I did something stupid," he admitted.

"It's a person, isn't it?" Kakashi guessed.

Kiba nodded again, not denying it. "Yes. I met a girl the day after we docked and I spent as much time as I could with her while she was still here. Unfortunately, she had to leave, and I don't know where she's going or if I'll ever see her again." He sighed again. "She left, and I gave her my heart to take with her."

"I can relate," Kakashi murmured. "I let someone steal my heart, and I have the same concerns as you do."

Kiba looked down. "I-I didn't intend to fall in love with her so quickly, but it happened. Now that she's gone, I can't get over her. I so badly wanted to keep her by my side, but she had brothers and sisters who needed her, and I couldn't take her away from her family. So, I let her go."

Kakashi nodded slowly. "Was she your first?"

Kiba nodded sadly. "I didn't intend for that either. It just happened and…it felt right. I don't think I'll ever be looking at another girl the way I used to now that she's on my mind."

"I understand," Kakashi said. "It's not easy falling in love with someone, knowing that you'll eventually have to part with them."

"I wish we had more than that night," Kiba mumbled.

_~Flashback~_

"_Kiba!" Danielle exclaimed, jumping slightly. "What-"_

_He buried his face in her neck, laying kisses down the skin beneath his lips. "I'm sorry, but I need you." He tightened his grip around her, hands stroking her belly. "You're leaving tomorrow, and I want to spend the last few moments I can with you." His teeth worried over the skin on her neck, biting down with enough force to leave a mark. "Will you let me have you?" He kissed his way up her neck to her ear, biting down gently. "Will you let me claim you?"_

"_Yes," she moaned, beginning to pant. "I'm all yours."_

_He didn't remember stumbling into an unoccupied room of the tavern, nor the trip there at all. All he was really focused on was her. So when they tumbled onto the bed together, Kiba's breath hitched as he took in her appearance. Her face was flushed and her hair was spread out like a halo. Her chest rose and fell in time with her pants, and her long, smooth legs were on display where here skirts had ridden up, exposing the flesh to his eyes. All in all, she was beautiful and all his._

_**~Lemon Removed. See bottom A/N for more information~**_

Kakashi nodded slowly. "I understand you grew attached to her, but you're going to have to learn to cope with being without her. It won't be easy, but we just have to deal with things like this."

"I shouldn't have let her get my heart so easily," Kiba whispered. "I feel empty now."

Kakashi chuckled. "That will happen, but I guarantee that if you try hard enough, you'll find her again and you won't feel empty."

Kiba smiled slightly, standing up. "Thank you Captain," he mumbled.

Kakashi watched him leave, and realized just how much like his mother Kiba was. He met the boy's mother, and he first didn't see much of Tsume in Kiba; he saw more of his father. However, the situation they found themselves in made him realize how alike they really were. He knew Tsume had never gotten over her first husband, and knew that they were young lovers, and that showed in Kiba with how he handled his emotions. Just like his mother, Kiba was far too young to understand his feelings nor sort them out. Kiba was a good boy; he would be fine as long as he had the right guidance.

"That's one issues dealt with," Kakashi mumbled. "Now onto the next one."

~Somewhere~

Iruka was frozen on the spot. His mother…a Siren? But, that would mean that he was half-siren.

It couldn't be true!

He was a normal pirate, not part mythical creature who lived in deep water and sang tempting songs to lure unsuspecting men into a trap. His crew was named after Sirens, but simply because it was a clever name that fit who they were. No, Iruka couldn't be a Siren, he just couldn't.

"A-A Siren? Are you mad?! Sirens don't even exist around these parts!" Izumo shouted.

"You'd better not be messing with us," Gaara growled. "Or else we'll kill you."

"It's true!" Yamato protested. "Keisei Umino was a Siren. Queen Tsunade was convinced she would be nothing but trouble for Konohagakure. She was concerned because Keisei's beauty could have caused political warfare between the countries if anyone ever caught wind of her. She was a true beauty to behold, and anyone who she met would be infatuated with her and want to claim them for themselves, which could have led to war. Queen Tsunade didn't that to happen."

"So she was afraid," Raidou hissed. "She was scared Keisei could sway the people's minds in her favor and make her the next Queen of Konohagakure instead of Tsunade herself."

"That isn't true!" Yamato yelled. "Queen Tsunade was just making sure that power didn't fall into the wrong hands. Keisei wouldn't have been a just ruler."

That was the final straw. Iruka snapped.

"Keisei Umino was a good woman who only thought of others! She never would have let the power go to her head!" He backhanded Yamato hard. "She would have been a compassionate ruler who would only concern herself with the matters of the people of the country rather than the utter nonsense Queen Tsunade concerns herself with! And she wouldn't walk out on her country in its time of need like Tsunade did!" He backhanded Yamato again, nearly sending the man falling out his seat. "You know _nothing _about Keisei Umino!"

"Why would you even care?" Yamato hissed. "You can't have been in any relation to Keisei unless-" realization broke out across his face and he smirked wickedly. "Wait a moment," he grinned. "You're Keisei Umino's son, aren't you? The one no one could find after the banishment of his parents?"

Iruka growled, smacking the man again. "Shut up!"

Yamato's grin widened. "No one you defended her so quickly. You're her son."

"I said, Shut. Up." Iruka hissed, punctuating each word with a sharp hit.

"Yamato," Sai pleaded weakly. "Don't provoke them. Please."

"I'd listen to him if I were you," Anko snarled. "Remember, we can kill your lover in front of you and then kill you."

Iruka wasn't finished. He still had the matter of his father. "What about Shachi Umino?"

"I don't know much about him. Queen Tsunade was more concerned with Keisei than she was about Shachi."

Iruka took a threatening step forward. "H-However," Yamato said quickly. "Shachi, after the passing of the last king, was one of the considerations for the next ruler. Because of his apparent relationship with Keisei, there were rumors they were going to overthrow Tsunade when she came into office. It was said that Shachi was going to use Keisei's influence to get his position. Nothing was confirmed."

"And what was to become of me?" Iruka asked.

Yamato bowed his head. "Queen Tsunade observed him (A/N: we all know that Iruka was probably 25 or 28 when Tsunade was in position as Hokage. However, for purposes of the story, Hiruzen died when Iruka was a small child and Tsunade came into power. I hope that clears things up.) as he grew. This was before she grew concerned with Keisei. However, when she found out about Keisei's real heritage and what she was capable of, she was going to banish you as well. However, she decided to keep a closer eye on you; she was actually going to raise you up in her palace as a possible diplomat."

"_**What?!**_" Iruka roared. "She was going to separate me from my parents and use me?!" She was going to pay. "Crow, Shukaku, Kagura, and Mamushi!" He turned away. "We're finished here. Do what you will with these two, but keep them alive. When you're done, deposit them with the Sharingan Pirates. I want to give them a little present."

"W-What?" Yamato's eyes widened. "You can't do that!"

Iruka whipped around, darting over to Yamato and planting his foot in the center of his chest. "And who," he hissed. "Is going to stop me?"

Yamato met his gaze, glaring back. "The Sharingan Pirates will catch you, and Queen Tsunade will deal with you," he growled lowly.

Iruka turned away, walking out of the room. "We'll see."

Of the ten in the room, six walked out. Yamato watched in mild horror as Sai was yanked to his feet. One of them grabbed him and hauled him to his feet as well.

"We're gonna have fun with you," one of them purred.

~Siren Ship~

Iruka paced around his room angrily, thinking about all that transpired. "How dare she?" he hissed. "How dare she try to use me like that?!"

He whipped out one of his daggers and threw it at the far wall. It struck just above the lantern, and was deep in the wood. He pulled out a second one and lobbed it at the wall as well, this one clinking against the first and sending them both to the floor. "That stupid harpy was power hungry, not my mother! How dare she tell those lies!"

The door opened slowly. "Captain?"

"What?!" Iruka shouted, glaring at the offender.

Kurenai held up her hands. "It's just me." She walked over to him and placed a calming hand on his shoulder. "Raidou told me what happened. I'm sorry you found out that way."

Iruka lobbed yet another dagger at the wall. "She's gonna pay. I'll kill her! I'll cut her into tiny pieces and feed them to piranhas, and I'll push Lord Jiraiya into a whirlpool and let it wash him away! No, I'll flay her and feed her skin to Lord Jiraiya, then flay him too! Or maybe-"

"Iruka," Kurenai interrupted softly. "Killing her won't solve anything."

"It won't?" Iruka asked briskly. "It won't help me feel better knowing the harpy that took my parents away from me is dead?!"

"No Iruka, because you won't be able to find out where she banished them to," Kurenai reasoned.

Iruka sighed and walked over to his bed, flopping down on it. "I want her dead," he mumbled. "I want to feel her blood on my hands. I want to watch her life leave her body and see her die." He sighed. "But I want to find my parents. It's been far too long since I've last seen them." He slammed a hand down onto the bed. "My mother wouldn't have been a bad ruler. She would have been the greatest. My father as well."

"I know Iruka," Kurenai said soothingly, sitting down beside him and stroking his head. "But people fear what they can't understand. I bet your mother was just misunderstood."

"Enough to where she had to be banished?!"

Kurenai shook her head, though Iruka couldn't see it. "What she did was unjustifiable and immoral, but making rash decisions like this will not help you find your parents. As much as we loath to admit it, we need her to find out where you parents are, and where Kankuro and his sibling's father is. We _need _her help."

"I know," Iruka mumbled, voice thick. "But that doesn't mean I can't hate her for what she did. My _parents _were banished because of something they weren't even aware of, and she was going to use that same power she feared to help her gain…It isn't fair."

"Nothing we've experienced put here has been fair," Kurenai said softly. "That's the way things are. We can't simply make rash decisions because something isn't fair. We have to keep pushing."

Iruka sniffed, lifting his head from the pillow. "I know," he stressed. "I know. We need to make it through this before we do anything else."

Kurenai smiled at him. "That's the Captain Umino we all know and love."

Iruka wiped his eyes and sighed. "What will the crew think of me though? Do you think they'll-"

"No," Kurenai interrupted softly. "They'll think no different of you."

It was obvious Iruka didn't believe her. Kurenai sighed and stood, pulling him up with her. "I promise you they won't. Trust me." She forcibly dragged him out of the room, ignoring his protests, and dragged him to the main deck, where the crew was gathered. Kurenai noted with a bit of distaste that Gaara, Anko, Kankuro and Temari were covered in blood. "I thought you weren't supposed to kill them!" She shouted.

"We didn't," Anko grinned. "They're alive…I think."

Temari rolled her eyes. "They're alive. I made sure before we made the dump."

Iruka chuckled a bit, but didn't smile.

"What's wrong with Captain?" Neji asked softly. "Is he alright?"

"This isn't because of what that guy said, is it? Because, we don't care if you are a Siren." Choji said.

"We actually think it's cool if you are," Kankuro added.

"You'll still be our Captain at the end of the day," Raidou said gently. "And nothing will change that."

"See Iruka?" Kurenai smiled. "We'll think no less of you even though you may or may not be a Siren."

Iruka finally smiled. "Thank you. Thank you all."

~White Fang~

"Captain! _Captain!_"

Kakashi and Asuma jumped, seeing a frantic Naruto and Sakura running towards them. They were both deathly pale, eyes wide, and looked like they had seen something horrible. Kakashi and Asuma halted their conversation.

"Calm down," he commanded. "Tell me what happened."

The two exchanged a glace. "I-It'd be better if you saw it for yourself," Sakura mumbled.

"But hurry!" Naruto shouted, already running off. He shared a glance with Asuma before taking off after the blonde, Sakura hot on his heels.

When Kakashi reached the lower decks, he froze. There was a bloody mass on the floor that was writhing in its own blood. Kakashi wanted to gag at the sight, but he steeled himself and walked over, removing the blood soaked cloth from the mass. What was revealed made him gape.

It was his old shipmate, Yamato.

~Sick Room~

"I patched them up as best I could," Sakura murmured softly, wiping her blood soaked hands. "I don't think they could have survived if we found them any later."

"This is unbelievable," Sasuke whispered. "The Sirens have gone too far."

"We can't just to assumptions that it was the Sirens," Asuma said.

"Who else could it be?!" Sasuke hissed. "They trashed our ship, trashed the Green Bounty, stole our maps and looted us, kidnapped Shikamaru, and now they nearly kill these two! There's no one else who could have done this."

"Sasuke's right," Kakashi admitted. "It had to be the Sirens."

"We _have _to find them, and soon," Asuma sighed. "Before they hurt anyone else."

"I know," Kakashi murmured. "And we will."

~Siren Ship~

"When do you think we can set sail for Konohagakure?" Iruka asked Kurenai.

"At any time Captain," she answered. "But I suggest we allow a day to recuperate and set out late tomorrow evening. This way, we'll have the cover of night as we set out."

"Very well," Iruka agreed. "You guys have earned it. Our days have been less then peaceful lately."

Kurenai nodded. "Yours more than anyone else's."

Iruka chuckled. "I do agree that I've received the short end of the stick lately, but I'm sure that's just a bit of bad luck on my part. Hopefully, with the next few days, things will be different."

"Because you'll know what happened to your parents?" Kurenai guessed.

Iruka nodded slightly. "That isn't the only reason, but it is the main reason." He looked up at the stars. "But I can't believe it. My mother…a _Siren_ of all things. I would have never guessed."

"You can't help what you may or may not be," Kurenai said softly. "There's a chance he was lying."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Iruka replied. "But it's starting to make sense. As a child, whenever I merely _looked_ at people suddenly I would be swarmed with compliments and little gifts. It was part of the reason I was able to survive and steal almost flawlessly when my parents disapp-were banished," Iruka corrected himself. "The only people I didn't have an effect on were the ones who bullied me, and probably because I'm not a full-blooded Siren." He looked at his hands. They were so plain, but beneath them was the blood of something more powerful than he could ever hope to understand. "People spoke about my mother. They were always telling my father about how he had such a beautiful son, and a wonderful wife. Some even said they would trade wives with him just to spend some time in my mother's company. Other's tried to propose engagements between their children and myself just so they could be around us."

"Sounds suffocating," Kurenai commented.

"It was. As a child, I was behaved, but I acted out around those people just to scare them off so that I wouldn't have to deal with that," Iruka explained. "My parents were proud though. I guess they didn't like the attention either."

_~Flashback~_

"_Keisei!" A woman gushed. "He's adorable!"_

_Young Iruka looked up at the woman, a bit frightened. She had such a shrill voice, and it was kind of hurting his ears. Plus, he had no idea who this random woman was. She just happened to turn her head and lay eyes on he and his mother, and all of a sudden this woman was pinching his cheeks, and it hurt!_

_Clutching the fabric of his mother's skirt, he hid himself behind it, peeking around to stare at the large woman._

_Keisei patted her son's head. "Thank you," she smiled. "Say 'hello' Iruka."_

"_H-Hello," Iruka mumbled._

_He winced when the woman let out a screech. "My, what a gentleman! He'd make such a husband for me dear little Jinka, wouldn't he?"_

"_I cannot tell you that," Keisei replied, smile a bit forced. "Iruka has never met Jinka before, and I think it's a bit too early to talk about marriage. Iruka is only six years old."_

"_It's never too early!" The woman protested. "You should start early before the good women are taken and Iruka has no one."_

"_I'm sure Iruka will be fine," Keisei said, stroking Iruka's brown locks. "I'll let him decide for himself when he gets older."_

"_Oh, but Jinka is growing into such a lady! She already wants to learn to cook and clean and sew and…"_

_Tuning her out, Iruka spied a lonely bilge rat crawling around near the trash, nibbling on a piece of rotting fruit. He grinned, suddenly feeling devious. Quickly, he snuck away from his mother and crept over to the rat. The small creature looked up at him with beady eyes. "It's okay," Iruka whispered, reaching out a hand. "I won't hurt you."_

_The rat made no move to run as Iruka carefully picked it up, cradling it in his hands. Grinning, he walked back over to the lady, hiding his friend behind his back. "Excuse me?" He asked softly._

"_Yes honey?" The woman cooed._

"_Jinka sounds nice. Does she like animals?" He looked up innocently._

"_Why yes she does! Do you like animals?"_

"_Yes ma'am," Iruka replied. "I especially like these!"_

_He showed the woman his new friend, reaching up to give her a closer look. The woman screamed in fright. "Get that filthy thing away from me!"_

_Iruka faked a hurt expression. "B-But he's my new friend." He held the rat up higher. "Say hello to him."_

"_AHHHH!" The woman screeched again. "Get it out of here!"_

"_I wanna keep him," Iruka pouted. "I think I should introduce him to Jinka, since we're gonna be married."_

"_You'll come nowhere near my Jinka if you play with filth like that!" She glared at Keisei. "If you let your son play with creatures like that, he'll come nowhere near my daughter." She turned her nose up. "Good day Keisei." And stormed off._

_Iruka smiled up at his mother, who looked like she was desperately trying to hold back a smile. "Iruka," she said softly. "Say goodbye to your new friend. Your father is waiting for us at home."_

"_Okay," Iruka agreed, setting down the rat. "Bye-Bye now!" He waved at the furry creature, who retreated back into the trash._

_~Flashback End~_

"My mother tried to keep those people away from me as I grew up. When she disappeared with my father, those same people were the ones to spit at me and throw rocks at me. They weren't interested in me anymore if they couldn't get to my mother. Some were, but they didn't like the way I behaved. So…I had to learn."

"Do you think you like to play the flute the way you do at night?" Kurenai asked.

"Maybe," Iruka shrugged. "I used to sing songs with my mother at night. My father played flute for us. Maybe…maybe that is where I get it from."

Kurenai placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It doesn't matter. You're still gonna be our captain at the end of the day."

Iruka smiled. "Thank you," he murmured, still shocked his crew accepted things so quickly. "It means a lot to know that you guys still accept me."

"You've helped us all to escape a fate we never wanted to be a part of," she whispered. "Had you left us, who knows where we would have ended up."

His smile grew. "Thank you. Now, get some rest Kurenai," he commanded. "You'll need it if we're sailing all the way to Konohagakure."

"Alight. I'll retire early. I'll see you tonight captain," she replied, starting to walk away.

Iruka watched her go, feeling a little more confident now that he had gotten that off his chest. All that was left was to confront the Queen and finally learn what happened to his parents.

~Five Days Later, Konohagakure~

"Captain," Temari called. "We've made it. We've arrived in Konohagakure."

Iruka walked up to the viewing platform and looked over the island. It didn't look like much had changed since he was last here. It was relatively the same, only houses here and there that were missing, and some new ones he didn't remember from when he was a child. Oh well.

"Thank you Temari," Iruka said. "Tell everyone to get their masks on and meet me back here."

"Yes sir." Temari nodded and walked off.

Izumo sighed. "I'm feeling a bit nostalgic now that we're back," he murmured. "I can't remember how long it's been since we've been back, but it feels…weird."

"Coming back after being gone for so long?" Iruka guessed.

Izumo nodded. "Yeah. I mean, I can't really call this place 'home' anymore because it's been so long. I guess I'm used to life back on the sea."

"I know how you feel," Iruka agreed. "I know exactly how you feel."

~Kankuro's Room~

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kankuro asked. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

Shikamaru smiled a bit. "No, I can do this."

"You don't have to," Kankuro continued. "You could guard the ship of you wanted."

"I'd be bored," Shikamaru explained. "Besides, I want to. It sounds exciting."

"Even with the prospect of being captured and possibly killed by this lady?" Kankuro asked as he put his boots on.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Yes, but that isn't gonna happen."

Arms wrapped around his waist. "You know, I'm the one who supposed to give you the vote of confidence, not the other way around."

Shikamaru grinned. He and Kankuro grew close in the past few days after the kiss. It seemed like the bigger man really did like him, even going as far as obeying his wish to go slow and let Shikamaru set the pace.

And he was so screwed it wasn't even funny.

He wasn't _supposed _to fall for the enemy. He wasn't _supposed_ to feel so loved in the older's arms. He wasn't _supposed_ to be thinking about the other every single day. He was _supposed _to be trying to find a way to escape, but he was instead trying to think of ways to keep the other from teasing him and stop the subtle groping going on.

There was a lot he wasn't _supposed _to do, but he couldn't change the way his fate fell so easily.

Turning, he gave Kankuro a chaste kiss. "I feel confident enough in all of our abilities that she won't do a thing to us," he whispered. "And I'm confident in you."

Kankuro grinned at him. "Why thank you Shika."

Shikamaru groaned. Anko called him that one time, and he ridiculously allowed her to do so. However, it proved to be a brave mistake because _everyone _began calling him that, especially when they wanted to get under his skin. Kankuro was one of the ones who did so often, because he knew it would make Shikamaru blush, something he wasn't proud of, but the older took delight in.

Playfully, he swatted Kankuro's hands away. "I told you not to call me that!"

Kankuro shrugged innocently. "But it's such a cute name for you," he pouted.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes again. "I told you not to. And don't pout. You can't do it."

Kankuro kept pouting, making Shikamaru laugh. He sheathed his sword and strapped a dagger to his belt when a knock sounded on the door.

"Come in!" Kankuro shouted.

Temari opened the door and poked her head inside. "Are you guys ready?"

Kankuro nodded. Shikamaru nodded as well. "I think we're ready."

Temari nodded. "Alright. Captain wants you guys on board. We'll be waiting, so don't you molest Shika Kankuro!" She teased.

Shikamaru groaned while Kankuro laughed. Why him?

~Main Deck~

"Are we all ready?" Iruka asked once everyone gathered.

Numerous declarations of agreement and nods met him. Iruka grinned. "Excellent. Now, we are going to quickly and quietly get to the palace. Do _not _kill anyone on the way there, nor kill anyone in the palace. We don't need to give Queen Tsunade or Lord Jiraiya any reason as to imprison us." He narrowed his eyes. "And we don't need to give her a reason to kill us either. So please, do not kill anyone."

"We understand," Neji said.

"Good. Mizuki, Choji, Izumo and Raidou are staying on board this time while the rest of us are going to confront her. While I understand that a bigger crowd might attract unwanted attention, I need a large number of you with me so that we can show her we mean business."

"Don't worry Captain," Gaara said quietly. "We know what this means for all of us. We all know the risks, and we all know what could happen while we're out here. We won't do anything to jeopardize this mission."

"That's all I ask," Iruka murmured. "Let's go. Move out!"

~Palace~

Getting to the palace was uneventful at best. Strangely, for mid-afternoon, it was oddly devoid of many people. There were still crowds of people here and there, but it wasn't as big or as busy as Iruka remembered. However, there seemed to be a shocking emptiness here, and it was a bit unsettling. Some children were out playing, but there weren't even a lot of kids playing in the streets.

It was probably suspicious seeing a large number of hooded people quickly traveling through the streets in a big cluster, but what needed to be done to get there was done.

Getting _inside _the palace was a bit trickier. The guards stationed outside seemed diligent, but it was just a ploy. Once Anko and Kurenai took off their cloaks and flashed their legs, the guard started panting and nearly woofing like dogs. After that, it was far too easy to knock them out. After that, navigating was even easier; they just went through the grandest of doors until they finally reached the most ornate, elegant, and utterly beautiful pair of bronze double doors.

Iruka placed a hand on the doors, gathering he nerve, before he kicked them opened and stormed inside, his crew hot on his heels. He confidently strode up to the steps of the throne, glaring underneath his mask at the female on the throne and the male kneeling beside her.

She was dressed in an elegant white dress with a very large split up the middle which thinned into straps up at her shoulders and probably tied around in the back. A large slit revealed long, slim legs and part of a white thigh, the rest of the leg concealed by the fabric of the dress. A detailed etch of black flowers decorated the bodice and swirled down the body, reaching the hemline of the bottom of the dress. Her hands were adorned with silk gloves that reached her elbows. On top of the blonde curls pulled into a high bun was a simple gold crown.

The man kneeling beside her stood, looking at them in disdain. He wore shin-high black boots and simple white pants. A black shirt could be seen under the white vest adorned with swirls of gold and small gems that twinkled when he moved. Over the vest he wore a fancy white frock coat. Instead of buttons, red gems were in the place, obviously signaling that the jacket was for show and not to wear. He wore a deep crimson baldric around his shoulders, even though it was supposed to be around his neck, and his wild white hair was tied into a ponytail at the base of his neck with a red ribbon. And at his side was a glorious Falchion, the wide blade catching the light of the room and sending it dancing along the walls. There was some kind of inscription in it, and there was a red ruby in the circular hole at the hilt of the sword, but Iruka cared less about it.

Queen Tsunade smirked at the offenders. "I knew that sooner or later you would come to find me, Sirens."

Iruka wisely held back a growl. "We're not here to pay games _Your Highness_," he sneered. "And we're not here to talk. We've got business to take care of."

"I'm afraid we won't have time to attend to your business," Lord Jiraiya said firmly. "This stops here."

"And what are you gonna do to stop me?" Iruka challenged.

Queen Tsunade smirked. "It's already been done."

"Huh?"

Out the corner of her eye, Danielle spotted something glinting from a shadowed corner of the room. It gleamed brightly in the light as it headed towards Iruka.

"Captain! Look out!" She screamed, running forward. She slammed into him, knocking him away from the object. She shouted in pain as the object buried itself into her side. Iruka stumbled from the shove but regained his footing, eyes widening in shock as he saw Danielle sprawled on the floor, bleeding.

"Ra-"

"Over there!" Shikamaru shouted, throwing himself in front of Iruka. He was about to ask what the kid though he was doing, but a gunshot rang out, startling everyone. Iruka gaped in shock as Shikamaru hunched over, spitting up blood, before he fell over.

"_NO!_" Kankuro shouted.

Iruka could only stare in shock as two of his crew members were attacked from the shadows. Shikamaru and Danielle were sprawled on the floor, and bleeding out of wounds that looked horrible, and that were meant for him. He growled, tensing to sprint, but a mass of guard surrounded them, stopping he and his crew from moving. It was a trap. Glaring heatedly, he glared at the two smirking royals. "Too afraid to fight me yourself?" He hissed.

Tsunade just smirked at him. "I had hoped those shots would get you, but it is extra assurance that you'll cooperate with me now that you know I mean business." Her eyes gained an evil glint as she smiled at him, a smile that looked impossibly sweet but was actually evil, making many people around the room shiver. "Because now, I hold not only your life, but the lives of your precious crew mates, in my very hands. And you wouldn't want that, would you?" she cooed evilly.

Iruka closed his eyes, knowing when he was defeated.

"You wouldn't want that," she repeated. "Would you, _**Umino Iruka?**_"

* * *

><p>Me: And we are-<p>

Kakashi: No!

Me: Huh?

Kakashi: No! No! NO! Nonononononono!

Me: What?

Kakashi: You _cannot _end it there!

Iruka: Why the heck would you do that?!

Shikamaru: Are you trying to kill me?!

Kankuro: Not cool!

Danielle: What the bitch man!

Me: *twitch*

Kankuro: What the heck was that?

Neji: It happens sometimes when she has something really big planned but she can't get to it right now because it's farther along in the story. They get progressively worse the closer we get.

Me: *twitch*

Neji: And assuming its chapter either chapter 7 or chapter 9, it'll be a very profound twitch.

Me: *twitch, twitch*

Neji: So, that's the chapter!

Me: *ahem* Yes, that's the chapter! Shikamaru and Kankuro's relationship is budding, Iruka finds out he's part Siren, Yamato and Sai are bloody and hurt and in the hands of the Sharingan Pirates, Tsunade planned to kill Iruka but instead of hitting him, he hit Danielle and Shikamaru! Le gasp! And, she knows who Iruka is! More le gasp!

Kankuro: abbehcakes is gonna kill you…slowly and painfully.

Me: *nervous laugh* I know…luckily I have built up my stamina and am able to run about a good 20 minutes straight on adrenaline alone, and another 20 minutes on fear, and about a good 10 when all that has worn off, so, I think I'll be fine. Anyways, for those of you confused or think it's pointless, Kakashi had a heart-to-heart with Kiba, and that was there to show how alike their situations are and how much Iruka and Danielle have affected them. And Kiba said a premature 'I love you' because the feelings were very strong and it was his first love, so don't say anything like 'no one falls in love that quickly' or 'I don't believe he fell in love with her just like that.' It was his first time exposed to someone who he really liked and he didn't know what to do but fall in love, so that's why that was there. I didn't do Kakashi and Kotetsu because Ko is still in Lala-Land and hasn't been hit full force with the fact that he doesn't have Izumo around, nor does he realize how deep in he is. For now, Kotetsu is okay, and Kiba and Kakashi are dealing with the aftereffects of losing their lovers. And Ko is blissfully unaware of things. For now.

Kotetsu: Wait, what? For now? What do you mean 'for now'?

Me: Anyways, I have an issue I need you guys to help me with.

Kotetsu: Did anyone else here the 'for now'?

Me: I was thinking about doing a slight change in my Oc. It's been rattling around in my head ever since I started writing this.

Kotetsu: You are going to seriously mess with me, aren't you?

Kakashi: You get used to it.

Iruka: Once you deal with it the first time, it isn't so bad afterwards.

Me: *eye-roll* So, anyways, I was thinking about changing Danielle's name into something Japanese, and I fought with myself over it for who knows how long trying to find alternate names for her. So after a long lengthy battle with names, I just went and translated 'Danielle' and it ended up being 'Danieru' which was originally gonna be her name because I randomly came across one of my old stories I hated and saw it there and tried to figure out why I had it. Apparently, that was there because that was going to be her name, but I struggled to find a new name for her and that was sitting there in case I couldn't. But anyways, enough of my endless rambling. I need you guys's opinions: should I keep Danielle's name the same, or should I change it to the Japanese translation 'Danieru'? It's totally up to you guys. So, read, review, and thank you to everyone who has followed or favorite this story so far. I love your support.

Sasuke: And if you're wondering about the removed smut…

Me: I decided against it. If you guys want it, you can either PM me or send me a review, and I'll either send you the whole chapter, or I'll just send you the smut. Or, you can even go onto Wattpad and just read the whole thing there. It's your pick.

Kankuro: And don't forget about the spies contest. There are two spies, and if you can correctly guess at least one and no one else has gotten it right, you are a pirate on the Crimson Phoenix! If you have your own ship name, disregard the Crimson Phoenix, but if you don't feel free to use it.


End file.
